


Kinktober

by DontStalkHaley



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breast Worship, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Costumes, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Distension, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Food Kink, Food Play, Food Sex, Formalwear, Gags, Gen, Hair-pulling, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Impregnation Kink, Kinda, Kinktober, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Lapdance, Lingerie, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Play, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Pegging, Pole Dancing, Popsicles, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Reader has a vagina, Riding Crops, Rimming, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sharing Body Heat, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slapping, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Stripping, Table Sex, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Water Sex, Wedding Night, Wet Dream, face fucking, foot job, gawain has the slutty costume, i guess?, its more of teasing, monster fucking, survival sex, well izou is, why tf can i not find a proper arthur/reader tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 54,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStalkHaley/pseuds/DontStalkHaley
Summary: Doing kinktober with servant x reader fics! I'll try to do one per day!
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber/Reader, Asclepius | Caster/Reader, Ashwatthama | Archer/Reader, Bedivere | Saber/Reader, Chiron | Archer of Black/Reader, Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Reader, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Reader, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Reader, Gawain | Saber/Reader, Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader, Marie Antoinette | Rider/Reader, Okada Izou | Assassin/Reader, Ozymandias | Rider/Reader, Romani Archaman/Reader, Sherlock Holmes | Ruler/Reader, Siegfried | Saber of Black/Reader, Tristan | Archer/Reader, Yan Qing | Assassin/Reader, arthur pendragon alter | lancer/reader, chiron | archer/reader, diarmuid ua duibhne | lancer/cu chulainn | lancer/reader, fem!ozy/reader
Comments: 85
Kudos: 302





	1. Ozymandias: Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> A kinktober request from a friend! Enjoy some pegging with the best king!

I wasn’t sure where my golden lover, the great pharaoh Ozymandias was but I hadn’t seen him all day. After I was done playing pool with Cu, Robin, Achilles, Billy and Geronimo in the rec room as I often did on Friday nights, I went to retire to my room. I was greeted by a naked, give for his golden necklaces, Ozymandias, who was sprawled out and eating a bowl of fruit on my bed. 

“Hello there, my pharaoh,” I said, shaking my head a little to clear the surprise of seeing him and his, er, glory, waiting for me. 

“Have I ever told you that you’re an incredibly bold person to keep me waiting, master?” Ozymandias blinked his golden eyes slowly, his lips changed into a smirk.

“How could I keep you waiting if I didn’t know you were here?” I asked, trying not to stare at his perky ass and hard cock that were both visible by how he was laying. 

“Oh? Oh my, I seem to have forgotten to send you a summons to meet me. How careless of me.” 

He rose to his feet, his stiff cock twitching while he faced me. His darkly lined eyes were half closed, giving me smoldering bedroom eyes that made my cheeks flush. 

He offered me his hand which I politely gave him. He held it to his lips, his golden, smoldering gaze never leaving mine. 

“Master, no, my lover, I request your audience tonight for anal,” he purred. 

I couldn’t help but snort at how dramatic he was with that. I was going to say yes and he knew that, he was just making a show of it. 

“Haha, okay, I accept your request my pharaoh,” I said, smiling like an idiot, my cheeks burning. 

His eyes widened and he gave a beaming smile.

“But,” I added. “Since you forgot to send your summons, you’re getting the anal.” 

One of his muscular arms circled my waist, pulling me tightly against his hot, naked body, his stiff cock pressing against me. His other hand caressed my face, his golden eyes smoldering as they flicked down to my lips before returning to my eyes. His hand cupped my face, stroking my lips with his thumb. 

“Oh dear,” he hummed, teasingly. “Whatever shall I do? I must accept my punishment I see. So I will agree.”

His eyes sparkled mischievously as he pressed his lips to mine and I figured that him recieving the anal was his goal all along. I slipped one hand around his waist, pulling him and his hard cock harder against me and one of my hands slipped up into his hair. His lips were soft and warm and tasted like grapes, strawberries and mangoes and I could feel myself melting into his strong embrace and the intoxicating sweetness of his kiss.

His tongue slipped into my mouth as he started caressing my hips and slipping my pants off. His hand on my face let go to move to take my shirt off. I grasped a handful of his hair and yanked it, separating our lips and making him let out a gaspy whine.

“Go lay on the bed,” I ordered, releasing him. 

“Ohoho,” he chimed. “You would order me to do things?”

“Yes.” I said firmly, shoving him before stripping off my shirt. 

His eyes traced my breasts and he licked his lips but he went to lay on the bed.

“You didn’t wear a bra today?” He said, his voice slightly muffled. 

“I think Achilles can get it. He’s bi so if you wanna party with him too,” I cut off my sentence while stripping my pants off.

“Hmm.” 

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my strap on, excitedly slipping it on and tightening the strap. I grabbed a bottle of lube as well, squirting some of the cold, slippery gel into my hand. I stroked the dildo, coating it with the lubrication. 

Ozymandias was laying on his stomach, he had angled his hips to show off his perky, firm ass and he wriggled his hips, trying to entice me further. He was peeking over his shoulder, eager to get penetrated. 

“Flip over,” I commanded. “I want to see you finish on yourself while I’m fucking your royal ass.”

“So demanding today,” he murmured, flipping onto his back nonetheless. 

He laid on his back spreading his legs, giving me full view and access to his stiff staff and his eager ass. He angled his hips up so I could have the easiest access to his asshole. 

He was quite a sight, laying there, his arms folded behind his head, showing off his muscular arms and making his chest and torso look even longer. His muscular pecs were looking toned and his nipples were hard, he had arrow piercings in. His rippling golden abs leading down to his cum gutters that sexily showed off his hips and leading to his stiff cock. His strong legs propping his taint up for me and my strap.

So I obliged his body and wishes. I placed my hands on his strong, smooth and warm thighs and lined up the strap before sliding it inside of him. 

“Fwaha,” he laughed, his pecs bouncing with laughter. “Your faux phallic was cold yet I did not flinch because THAT is how a king takes divine punishment from his lover!”

“Oh my gods,” I said, very amused by how dramatic he was about just taking it up the ass. 

“Fwaha,” he laughed, his tits bouncing before getting serious. “Start moving.”

“Pfft, okay Rameses,” I snorted.

I grabbed onto his hips before thrusting into him deeply, making him grunt. I wriggled my hips while deep inside him, making his smile twitch. 

“Does that feel good Lord Ozymandias?” I asked cheekily.

“Oh? I will let you know when I’m feeling good. My voice will ring with pleasure and I’ll sing your praises.”

My cheeks flushed further, thinking of his praise, especially bedroom praise. He didn’t praise unless it's deserved.

“Very well, I shall get back to it then,” I said with a wink.

I rolled my hips once more before pulling out almost entirely before thrusting back into him, eliciting a deep and enjoyable exhaling moan. I smiled at his reaction and pulled back and thrust back into him again, causing another grunt. 

I began thrusting at a decent pace and his sultry golden eyes watching me and my breasts while I was penetrating him. I slid one of my hands from his hip to his cock that was throbbing and hot to the touch. I ran my fingertips along the smooth bottom of the shaft before grasping the shaft and rubbing the smooth, hot, wet head with my thumb. I removed my hand to lick his precum off before licking my hand and then returning it to his cock which I began stroking.

He began moaning over this, his breathing heavy. I was also breathing heavy from working hard with all the thrusting. 

“Ohoho! You’re really going to town on me aren’t you? You’re doing quite well.” 

He was enjoying himself, as was I. Especially now that he had given some praise.

I slid my other hand from his waist to grope one of his tits, groping and caressing it before pinching his nipple. His golden gaze met mine and he winked, sticking his tongue out a little before biting his lip.

He smirked at me who was busy trying to multitask.

"You seem deep in thought when you should only be deep in me," he hummed. "You're working so hard. Its making me so hard but you should relax. I can help you with some of the work I suppose."

"You really don't have to," I panted. "I just want you to be feeling good and enjoying yourself."

"I am a pharaoh, not a pillow princess. I can help out my lover sometimes."

He began thrusting his hips against my hips which drove me to increase my rhythm. 

“Oho!” He cried out. “Now THAT's what I’m talking about! Keep this pace and motion!”

“Yes!” I panted out eagerly, delighted that Ozymandias was feeling good.

“I will be finishing soon at this rate! Do not falter! You are fucking me well!” 

Ozymandias wrapped his legs around my waist, locking his ankles behind me so I had no choice but to keep going. Spurned on by him wrapping his legs around me and him moaning now like a whore, I continued, stroking his cock even more vigorously. His hands were no longer behind his head but rather grasping the bedsheets by his hips, seemingly pulling him closer to me. 

He was gasping and moaning excitedly, his eyes wide and delighted.

“Ah!” He cried out, his body shaking. “I’m cumming!”

He was, his seed spilling out of his throbbing cock and onto his abs and tits, a few drops even hitting his thick golden necklaces. I slowed my thrusts and stroking, pretty tired from my work. He released me from his legs and I pulled out of him, leaving his hole empty and gaping. 

I flopped down on my back next to him, not yet having taken off the strap on. We both were panting and sweaty. He held up and looked at the necklace his seed had spilled on before licking it off. 

“That was a lay for the gods,” he praised, making me hide my face. 

He took one of my hands and ran it down his abs, getting it covered in his seed. He licked my hand before pressing it to my lips. I licked my hand clean and he watched hungerly. 

“Now, I request you lick me clean and don’t waste a drop of my divine seed. Then I will think of a way to thank you for this encounter.”


	2. Gawain: Breast Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breast worship day? Gotta be my sunny husband Gawain ;)

Gawain is absolutely smitten with my chest. It’s understandable considering breasts are his favorite part of a lover and my breasts are very large. They aren’t Passionlip large but they are very large nonetheless and Gawain loves them. They were big enough to be inconvenient and cause back problems but he was more than happy to help out and massage my back and he offered to walk with me to carry my breasts for me. I knew he was joking, but to an extent.

While he wasn’t shy about PDA around our friends, he toned it down around children and authority figures at Chaldea. When we were alone, he was almost always doing something with my breasts. 

I didn’t mind sometimes because it would be nonsexual, like him resting his head on my breasts like pillows while I lay in bed and read. I love the tenderness of him resting his head on my chest while I stroked his hair until he falls asleep listening to my breathing and heartbeat. He’s so warm and comfortingly heavy like a weighted blanket and I often fall asleep shortly after. 

There are times that him obsessing over my tits gets in the way of me doing other things. He knew how to toy and pinch and massage my nipples in such a way that would get me turned on so quickly. 

Today was no exception. He was relaxing on my bed, waiting for me. He was so handsome in his long sleeve black shirt and jeans. 

“Hey lover,” I said, unclipping my bra through my shirt and taking it off without removing my shirt. 

“Mmm, you know doing that always drives me crazy,” he said, rising up and walking over to me, his crotch seeming tighter with him getting a semi erection. 

I walked up to meet him halfway across the room, taking off my shirt so I faced him in a tank top that I was wearing underneath. His soft blue eyes looking me up and down, admiring my figure. I proceeded to strip my pants off, leaving me in my panties.

“You’re too clothed,” I said almost bitterly. “How ungentlemanly to be fully clothed when your lover is in her undergarments.”

A smile touched his lips and he pinched my left nipple, making me wince a little as he rolled the nub through the thin fabric. I pouted at him and gently removed his hand before stripping my shirt off as well, freeing my breasts and tummy to him. He licked his lips yet I stepped away, preventing him from touching my breasts, his desire. I clicked my tongue at him and walked to the bed, laying down on my back with pillows to prop up my shoulders and head, showing off my breasts as Gawain watched. I spread and propped up my legs, but he didn’t care about that since my breasts looked enticing.

“You better shed some clothes or you’ll have no choice but to just watch me toy with my breasts myself,” I coaxed. 

I squeezed one of my breasts and with my other hand I grasped my other breast and brought my nipple to my mouth, licking and sucking the hard nub while not breaking eye contact with my lover. It didn’t feel as good as when someone else does it but I was doing this simply to drive Gawain wild. 

It was working. My beloved knight nearly ripped his shirt to get it off, showing off his insanely muscular form, his abs rippling and his strong, toned arms nearly ripping his pants off, leaving him in his boxers that were holding in his thick, girthy erection. 

I released my nipple and breasts, holding my arms open to my lover.

“Come to me, sunshine,” I said. 

“Yes, milady,” he said, eagerly obliging. 

He nearly ran, diving between my legs, face planting into my breasts. I wrapped my arms around his head, smushing his face into my chest. He nuzzled his face in my boobs as I pressed him closer to me. 

I could feel his hardness against my crotch through both our underwear. I wriggled my hips to entice him, but he was busy kissing and sucking on the sides of my boobs.

“Mmm,” I moaned, releasing my grasp on him enough for him to be able to kiss his way up my breast to my nipple which he eagerly pinched before latching his lips onto the hard nub. “You feel happy.”

He slid a hand up to toy with my other breast before releasing my nipple with a pop.

“Mmm, how could I not be? Laying here, on my lover, nose deep in her wonderful breasts. And my lover’s breasts are simply my favorite.” He licked his lips and shifted his hips eagerly. “Your breasts are so soft and warm and inviting and there’s nothing that makes me happier than getting to suckle her breasts and making her squirm with pleasure from me indulging myself.”

He then licked my nipple before returning it to his mouth, eagerly sucking and gazing up at me. The sucktion and his occasional gentle nibbles on the hard nub was driving me a bit crazy and I grinded my crotch against his, desperate for friction to relieve some of the pressure and heat I was feeling in my core. I slid one hand down to his ass, pressing his hips against mine, eagerly grinding against him.

I couldn’t help but moan when I found the friction I was looking for. I threw my head back, gasping a little over how intensely good it felt. My other hand was on his head, tangling my fingers in his wavy blond locks. I pressed his face harder against my nipple. He hummed eagerly and nibbled my nipple and he eagerly twisted and pinched my other nipple before slipping his other hand down under my hips, pressing us closer together. 

I could feel myself approaching climax and was eagerly pinching and slapping his ass through his underwear to urge him to hump as well. He simply gazed up at me, eyes hazy with enjoyment of sucking my nipple. I grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head up from my breast, making him whine.

“Move your hips or I’ll take my tits back,” I hissed before planting a kiss on his wet lips.

“Yes ma’am,” he said. 

I released his head and he switched to the nipple he hadn’t suckled yet and he eagerly latched on. He then looked up at me and began grinding against me, matching my pace. The feeling was so much. I could feel my orgasm rising already.

“Ah, ah, good boy,” I praised. “I’m almost there.”

I came shortly after that, wrapping my legs around his waist, pinning him against me, one of my hands dug into his lower back and the other pressing his mouth harder against my nipple. A pleasure shudder wracked my entire body, clawing and squeezing him as I climaxed. 

My climax came with me chanting and gasping out his name which he drank in eagerly. After I came down from my climax, I released him and after a few minutes, I stroked his hair and politely asked him to take a breather.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself,” he hummed out, toying with my breasts since he stopped sucking. 

“Yeah,” I sighed, gazing down at him affectionately. 

I pressed another kiss to his wet lips. I knew he hadn’t cum and that needed to be remedied. I smirked a little and wrapped my legs around him again, this time because I rolled us together so he was on his back and I was straddling him on top. I peeled off my underwear that was wet from my arousal and slid his cock out of his underwear. Gawain eagerly slid them off entirely, freeing his hot and thick member. 

“It’s time for me to show your tits some love,” I purred, slipping his cock inside of me while I leaned forwards, pinching one of his nipples and leaning forward to suck the other one. 

Gawain’s cheeks flushed at my actions and let out a deep exhale and rested his hands on my hips before rasping out ‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, so difficult to write. This is a huge kink of mine and Gawain I hhhh


	3. Romani: Lactation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The good doctor agrees to help you relieve some of the pressure youre feeling in your breasts while youre pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha, so my first draft this was a mommy kink/lactation fic so if people are interested i can post the first draft separately sometime.

I sat on my bed, anxiously awaiting doctor Romani to come in for my checkup. I figured everything was fine, but there was always that nagging fear that something was disastrously wrong.

“It’s just a checkup, it’s just a checkup,” I quietly chanted to myself, fidgeting.

There was a knock on the door that made me jump.

“Come in!” I called out. 

Doctor Romani, a tall, handsome man with strawberry blond hair pulled back into a ponytail entered. He was dressed in his usual white and teal doctors coat and matching white pants. He carried a clipboard and had a small black bag with some medical supplies in it I was sure.

“Sorry for making you do a house call; well, room call I suppose,” I said, shifting a bit on the bed.

“No need to apologize at all,” Romani said, walking up to me and placing the bag on the bed before pulling out a thermometer and a stethoscope. “Open your mouth for me please.”

I did and he put the thermometer under my tongue. He then put the stethoscope on my back.

“Deep breaths please,” he said and I obliged. “I wouldn’t ask you to come if you weren’t feeling well, especially in your condition.”

He removed the stethoscope and then removed the thermometer, checking the result.

“Well,” he said, sanitizing the tools with a disinfectant wipe. “Your lungs are clear and your heart sounds good. Your temperature is a little high but nothing to be worried about. So, what’s been troubling you?”

I blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed. 

“Mm…” I groaned. 

“It’s okay,” Romani said, gently taking one of my hands in his. “You can tell me anything. Full confidentiality.”

He placed the hand on top of mine to his chest, pledging himself to me.

“Mm…” I groaned, running my free hand over my stomach.

I took a deep breath before turning my gaze to meet Romani’s soft, kind eyes.

“I’m, I’m lactating!” I stuttered out, trying not to cry from embarrassment. “I’m only six and a half months pregnant but my breasts are huge and sore and leaking and I don’t know what to do! It’s so embarrassing and I feel like I’ve been trying to like milk myself? They’re so sore and I didn’t want anyone to see me like this!”

Romani’s cheeks flushed and his eyes darted from my eyes to my chest. He bit his lip for a moment before shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts. He packed up his bag in a second. 

“I’ll go to the med bay and get you a breast pump,” he said, his voice cracking and him turning to leave, his cheeks burning. 

Without thinking, I grabbed his hand before he could leave.

“Doctor, do you think,” I hesitated. “That you could just help me out now? I think breast milk has nutritional value to it and I think someone nursing would feel better than using a pump. It’s not like I can save the milk from now anyway. Also, you’re a doctor….so if there’s like something wrong with it you can probably tell….”

Romani’s head whipped around to face me, his cheeks were burning and he almost seemed like he was going to cry, his eyes huge and his lips quivering. 

“You don’t, have to,” I choked out, now crying from embarrassment. The request was so weird and I knew that. 

“No, no,” Romani said quietly. “It’s not that. I, I would like to, but you want it to be me? Are you sure? There are other people you can ask.”

“I don’t want other people to know about my lactation....and besides,” I said, rising to my feet to cup his face in one of my hands and I gazed up at him. “You’re very attractive and I have feelings for you.”

Both our faces were burning and tears were rolling down my cheeks.

“Are you sure?” Asked Romani again.

I nodded, my voice cracking when I confirmed that I was sure. Romani gently wiped my tears before wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing me. I kissed back, trying to stop the tears. After kissing for a brief time, he broke away from the kiss. 

“Ah, I’ll do it. Only because it’s the most ethical and efficient treatment for you,” he said. His cheeks flushed deeper. “Please take your shirt off and get comfortable on the bed.”

“Okay,” I said, pressing another kiss to his lips before shedding my shirt, leaving me topless and I climbed in bed, pushing my pillows up against the headboard and resting my back on it.

I felt so exposed, my baby bump and swollen breasts open for Romani to see, granted he was my doctor so I shouldn’t feel too embarrassed but I also just confessed my feelings to him. 

“I’m comfortable,” I said. 

Romani crawled across the bed to me, kissing me when he reached me.

“By the way, it is normal to start lactating around this time, so don’t be too embarrassed about it!” Romani said, his voice still borderline cracking. “Ah, I don’t know how to do this to make you the most comfortable during this. It will probably take over an hour.”

“Ah,” I said. “Why don’t you lay across my lap? I don’t want to say like a baby, but…”

We settled with Romani laying with his back across my lap, a pillow propping up his shoulders. 

Romani was noticeably excited about the whole situation which was extremely cute.

“Ah,” he said softly. “Your breasts smell lovely.”

Perhaps it was the pregnancy hormones, how he was laying or that I was infatuated with him or a combination of them but it was very hot to see him like this. I kissed his forehead and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, gently pressing his face to my swollen breast. 

“I’ll get started then,” Romani murmured.

He politely kissed and licked my nipple before latching on, sucking tentatively until he heard me sigh deeply, throwing my head back, finally some of the pressure being relieved. I couldn’t help but pull his face closer. My reaction urged him on, making him suckle harder, making me squirm my hips, my pussy getting wet.

He released my nipple, causing me to look down at him. He was gazing up at me, his lovely eyes concerned. 

“Are you hurt or uncomfortable?” He asked.

“Huh?”

“Are you uncomfortable? You were shifting like you were in pain.”

“Ah, no.” I said, looking away. “You sucking like that is just, I think it’s the pregnancy hormones, but it’s turning me on. Like a lot. It just feels really good and you look so cute.” 

“Please look at me,” he pleaded.

I whipped my face to see him, face burning.

“I’m so sorry!” Romani cried out, suddenly dying of embarrassment over what he just said. “That was so weird! I don’t know why I said that! Please ignore what I just said.”

He tried to hide his face in his hands but I pulled them off, leaning down to kiss his lips, tasting my own milk. It was strange but not bad. 

“No it just surprised me,” I said. “You usually don’t want attention like that.

I gently released Romani’s hands and pulled his face to my breast again. 

“Well, you’re doing well,” I praised, stroking his hair. “And if you feel me fidgeting, just know it’s just hormones and it feels good.”

Romani eagerly latched back on to one nipple, the other breast he gently massaged. The pressure release from the breast he was suckling from was intensly satisfying and quite frankly incredibly arousing. His other hand moved down to his crotch, trying to stroke his stiff cock in his pants. I moved my hand to take over. 

“Let me take care of you,” I hummed, stroking his hair.

He nodded, eagerly suckling away. I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, gently freeing his hard cock from his underwear. The tip was wet and leaking and if his cheeks weren’t burning already, they certainly would be now. I gently toyed with the tip, bringing my wet fingers to my mouth, making a show of licking it off. 

I proceeded to gently grasp his cock, eagerly stroking it up and down, making him moan into my breast. 

“That feels good, huh?”

He nodded, still eagerly drinking, his breathing heavy and excited. He gazed up at me, looking so sweet and innocent. He looked so cute that I couldn’t help but get more excited and grasped his cock more firmly, stroking more eagerly. My breast was feeling good, now to the extent that there was no pressure, just the pleasurable feeling of a handsome man sucking my boob. 

“Ah,” I moaned, gently pressing his face closer to me. “Oh, Romani.”

Romani was blissed out and seemed to almost be in a trance at this point. He was eagerly suckling even though I was probably running out of milk in that breast now while I was vigorously stroking his cock. I was stroking him partially to relieve the sexual frustration that was soaked through my panties.

He pulled his face from my breast, crying out and gasping.

“Ahh, haah, aaaa,” he cried out. “I’m so close, please don’t stop!”

I continued stroking him even more excitedly, tenderly stroking his hair with my other hand.

“You’re doing wonderful, you can relieve the pressure in your cock like you’ve done for my breast. Coax out that white cream, doctor,” I said seductively, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

He looked so cute when he came, clinging to my arm, crying out my name and moaning quietly into my chest. He came on his jacket and pants, making a mess, but that could be remedied.

I held Romani as he was panting and coming down from his climax, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair.

“Hey,” he rasped after a few minutes, pausing now and then to kiss my baby bump.

“Hey,” I said softly. “You really made a mess of yourself.”

“Yeah,” he said, his cheeks still burning with blush. “Hey, uh, do you think we could take a bath?”

“Yes I would love that,” I said, kissing him. 

“Is this a weird thing to do? Like with me?” Romani asked, hiding his face in his white gloves.

“I mean, it might be a little weird, but I do enjoy it a lot.”

“Really?” Romani asked, peeking through his fingers. “Would you be alright doing this again then?”

“I mean, yes,” I said, feeling myself blush. “I would be okay with that. We’ll have to stop after I have the baby, but I mean, until then…..”

“Really?!” Romani sat up excitedly.

“I mean, yeah,” I said, kissing him. “We are married after all.”

Romani hid his face again in embarrassment.

“You’re so cute,” I gushed. “Let’s get you washed up. Then you have my other breast to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you enjoyed this but would like to see the mommy kink one, comment and let me know! im more than happy to post the first one. the mommy kink just wasnt what the friend that requested had in mind!
> 
> also pfft, yall fell for another classic 'haha we were married the whole time' haley ending


	4. Arthur: Gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend requested some dominant Arthur so here we go!

“Is this too tight?” Arthur asked, tightening the rope that bound my arms folded behind my back. 

“I think it’s good,” I said, wiggling a little. 

“Let me know if you lose circulation,” Arthur said, tying the rope, leaving me immobilized.

My arms were folded behind my back and my calves and thighs tied together, leaving me in a kneeling position. I gazed up at my king, who was smiling down at me, his sparkling green eyes glinting mischievously. He was dressed in a black on black suit. 

“Gods, you look so handsome.” 

“Thank you, but I’m afraid if you’re so sweet and cute and sexy like you always are, I’m not gonna be able to control myself.”

“Oh nooo,” I said sarcastically, wriggling against my bonds. “Whatever would you do if you lost control?”

“I suppose I’d need to punish you.”

“Oh my, however would you do that?”

“Well, a little whore like you would need to be whipped into shape,” he said. 

Arthur proceeded to walk out of the room, leaving me tied up on the floor. He returned a minute later, carrying a black leather riding crop and putting on a pair of black gloves. 

“Ooo, aren’t you a sight.”

“This is exactly what I mean,” Arthur sighed, turning and grabbing a gag before grabbing my jaw, kissing me aggressively and then stuffing the ball gag into my mouth, muffling my moan.

“I’ll punish you for being too cute and sexy,” Arthur said, slapping the end of the crop in his gloved palm.

“Hrmmf,” I moaned against the gag.

Arthur walked around me, running the crop across my naked, bound body. He then struck my naked breast, making me jump and let out a cry that was muffled by my gag. He ran the crop against my skin, walking around me again before striking my ass with the crop. 

The smacks didn’t hurt very much, rather instead leaving stinging marks that felt so good. I was trying so hard to not drool around my gag. 

He continued circling me, earnestly striking and caressing with the crop between striking. I couldn’t help but let out muffled moans and cries as he hit my breasts, my stomach, my thighs, my ass and finally, my pussy. 

After striking my pussy, he pulled the crop back to inspect it.

“Oh? You got it wet with your pussy juice. What a whoreish thing to do. I borrowed this crop from my lancer self. How disgusting.”

He wiped the crop on my cheek before running a finger across my chin. I could feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment that his finger was wet with saliva. He scoffed and wiped his wet finger across my thigh. 

“You’re filthy. Absolutely disgusting.”

I averted my eyes from his and tried to apologize but my words were muffled. He held the crop under my chin and pushed my face up to see him.

“Look at me. You should be blessed to look upon the once and future king,” he demanded.

I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he seemed to melt. He dropped the crop and fell to his knees, throwing his arms around me.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry baby. I don’t mean anything I’m saying,” Arthur cried out. 

He pulled back a little, holding my face in his hands, his brows furrowed in worry.

“Are you in pain?” 

I shook my head. Trying to talk would be pointless with the gag and when he’s so close I didn’t want to start drooling more.

“Was I hitting you too hard?” 

I shook my head again. 

“Are you sure?” 

I nodded and leaned my head against his. 

“Do you want me to keep going?”

I nodded. 

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and then stood. 

“Alright but I need to cover your eyes then. Are you alright if I blindfold you?” 

I nodded.

He went and got a handkerchief he folded to make a blindfold which he then tied gently, yet firmly over my eyes.

“Can you see?”

I shook my head. 

“Okay, this should actually enhance your other senses,” he said. 

He paused for a minute and snapped but it was a little muffled from his gloves.

“Oh fuck, right,” he said, seeming to chastise himself before seeming to sober himself. “Alright my little bitch, your clit is going to be destroyed 5 minutes from now.”

I could hear him leave the room for a moment. He came back in and I was anticipating his touch but it didn’t come right away. I could hear him fumbling with something. I could then hear a buzz and a moment or two later I understood what it was. 

I jumped (as much as I could in my restraints) when the vibrator was pressed to my clitoris. I couldn’t help but lean into the pleasurable sensation and moaned into my gag. I closed my eyes under the blindfold, relishing the stimulation. 

My eyes shot back open when I felt him hit me with the riding crop again. My ass stung where he hit, a noise ringing out when the crop met my skin. The caressing with the crop stopped now, it was just unpredictable smacks from beyond the darkness of the blindfold. 

The combination of consistent pleasure and random pain was surprisingly nice. I instinctively jumped whenever hit but after jumping, I would sink back down on the vibrator that was making me wet to the extent that I felt like it was dripping or running down my thighs but I couldn’t move my arms to check.

“You truly are pathetic,” Arthur said to the left of me. “To be moaning so much over this. A slut like you should truly be punished for being so lewd. But you’re enjoying this punishment too much. Truly the punishment you deserve it to be chaste.” 

I made muffled noises of protest that were cut short when one of his hands wrapped around my throat.

“You really are just good for being a cock sleeve. You should be honored when I finish inside you.”

He slapped my thigh with the crop, making me jump and his choking and the gag were making me light headed. My hips and groin felt good in such a weird way from this.

I let out a truly pathetic squeaky whimper which made him laugh.

“Oh? Are you going to finish? Like this?”

I could feel tears forming in my eyes and my face growing hotter from the lack of blood. I tried my best to nod but everything was difficult like this. He scoffed.

“Pathetic,” he said. 

He released my throat, making me gasp through my nose. I was trying to breathe through my mouth but the gag.

I leaned forwards, trying to recover some air, sinking down on my heels as much as I could, my head spinning. I suddenly could feel my climax rising up and couldn’t help but thrash a little and moan and whine into the gag.

My orgasm lasted longer than I was expecting but it might have to do with the vibrator not letting up. Even after my orgasm, the vibrator kept going, not letting up on me. It felt good but it was becoming a bit much.

“WOW,” Arthur laughed. “That was truly a sad show. But I’m not done with you and you’re not done either.”

He removed the gag, making me gasp and pant, suddenly relieved with how much air I could breathe. It didn’t last though as in my second gasping breath, his cock was shoved into my mouth.

He shoved his cock in deep and fast enough that it surprised me, making me gag. He exhaled deeply, rolling his hips. He must have dropped the riding crop because I heard something fall and he grabbed my head with both his hands, keeping me from jerking my head back instinctively. 

“Ah,” he sighed. “I’d ask if you don’t mind, but I’m the king and I’m ordering head or you’ll lose yours.” 

My clit was throbbing now from overstimulation and Arthur started thrusting into my mouth. I could breathe easier now but with overstimulation and the cock brushing the back of my throat I was starting to feel almost nauseous. 

“You’re drooling harder than before,” he commented. “Does my royal dick make you that hungry? Your pussy is dripping too. I’ll only give you my seed once today so you need to decide if your pussy or your mouth is hungrier for my cum.”

He stopped face fucking me for a moment but he didn’t remove his cock so I muffledly tried to say ‘pussy’ in hopes the vibrator would be removed so the clit stimulus would stop. 

“I can’t fucking hear you,” he said. “Since you’re trying to talk around my dick I’ll assume you want it down your throat so I’ll grant you that mercy as your king.”

I whined around his cock, knowing he couldn’t see me pleading with my eyes because of the blindfold. 

Arthur held my head even more firmly and began moving my head along with his hips, face fucking me even more eagerly. I couldn’t help but squirm and fidget but suddenly my hip was stinging and I realized he’d dropped his gloves and not the crop.

“Be still and take it,” he hissed.

I was uncomfortable but did, closing my eyes and reigning myself to my fate. I was sweating and my head was spinning while I took my king’s member using my mouth as a cocksleeve. 

My only warning when he was about to finish was him commanding ‘Swallow it’ before thrusting deep and holding it there while his cum spurted into my mouth, making me choke a little but I did as he told me and I drank down all his seed. 

“You did good, pet,” he said, patting my head. 

He removed his cock from my mouth. I closed my mouth, swallowing several times before I could speak. While I was doing this, he took off the blindfold. His eyes were soft and worried.

“What do you need off first?” 

“Vibrit,” I garbled, voice cracking. My head was spinning and words were hard right now.

He obliged, quickly turning off the vibrator and removing it. I let out a relieved sigh, taking a moment to relax. 

“Are you okay for me to start untying you?” 

I nodded, feeling exhausted. He got to work, undoing the ropes that had me bound. When the bonds were released, my limbs sprang loose from their immobilized positions, making me groan.

“Hey,” Arthur said quietly. “Hey, I love you. I love you so much, please don’t take anything I said seriously. I love you so, so much. You mean so much to me and you were amazing today. I hope you enjoyed it because I really did. Thank you so much for this.”

I gave him a tired smile, gently leaning into him that turned into me falling over on his lap. 

“Are you okay to be carried?” He asked softly. “I want to get you into a hot bath ASAP.”

I nodded and he gently scooped me up in his arms. He was so strong and sweet. He set me gently in the aromatic half full, warm tub and started the hot water. The water had rose petals floating in it and it smelled like roses and I figured he poured something into the water that made it smell so nice.

“Sorry if it’s cold right now. I didn’t want you to wait for the entire tub to fill when we finished. I’ll let you soak, I’m going to go put the homemade mac ‘n’ cheese in the oven and I’ll throw your favorite blanket in the clothes drier so it’ll be nice and warm when you’re done. Let me know if you’re sore, I’ll give you a massage.” 

He kissed my forehead and went to leave when I weakly called out his name.

“Yes?” He turned to see me toying with a rose petal in the bath.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have winery tours tomorrow with my mom and sister (yeah theres a pandemic but were still going) so my next fic might be a little late! 
> 
> happy cocktober! thanks for reading!


	5. Cu and Diarmuid: Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fun banter and sex with some cute celt boys

“Ah, stop,” I choked out. “Stop, stop stop!”

Cu let go of my throat, wiping the blood off his lips. 

“Aw, what’s wrong?”

“That was too hard Cu,” I said, rubbing my throat. 

“That’s what she said,” Cu licked his lips, staring down at me hungerly. 

“I’m only human,” I mumbled. “And you can be too rough in the sack.”

“Aw, little baby can’t take a dicking from a dog?”

“You’re not a dog,” I said, shoving him off and rolling off the bed. “You’re an Irish WolfHound.”

Cu let out a quick whistle, following me with his eyes.

“You’re pretty quick there, lover,” Cu said, rolling off the bed after me. 

“Cu,” I said, licking the blood drawn by his bite off my hands while dancing away from him. “Cu behave.”

Cu clearly didn’t listen because in a flash, his arms were around me. He was behind me, one arm tight around my waist and the other one grabbing the wrist of the blood covered palm. He rested his head on one of my shoulders, pulling my palm to his face. He sniffed and then licked my palm.

“Mmm,” he smacked his lips in my ear. “Your mana is delicious. As is your p-”

I cut him off by smacking his face. He proceeded to laugh, tightening his arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his muscular body. 

“You’re feisty, no wonder I like ya so much,” Cu laughed.

“You’re hard, I can tell you like me,” I said, wiggling my butt against his crotch.

“I like you both and you’re both perverts.” 

I jumped but Cu seemed unfazed. Diarmuid was standing in the doorway to my room.

“Dearmuid?” I felt my cheeks flush. “How long have you been standing there?” 

The handsome dark haired man clicked his tongue, walking into my room, closing my door behind him. Considering me and Cu were both half naked, closing the door was a relief. 

“Setanta wanted me to check in on you,” Diarmuid said, striding forward to where Cu was holding me. “I’m glad he did, you seem to have been mauled by a mutt and now are being attacked by a creep.”

Diarmuid took off his shirt, showing his muscular torso and arms. He proceeded to wipe at the dried blood on my throat. 

“Setanta, loosen your grip,” Diarmuid ordered. 

Cu obliged and I wiggled my hips away from Cu’s erection. Diarmuid seemed to have been struggling with the blood which was already dried. He was wiping a bit hard and it made me flinch a little.

“Sorry, darling,” Diarmuid said. “I’ll try to be gentler.”

“Just lick it you prissy knight,” Cu said, licking my palm. “It’s not like you’re above using spit.”

“Oh my god,” I said, glancing between the two. 

Cu winked and Diarmuid gave him a death glare. 

“Haaaaha!” I couldn’t help but stop mid laugh as Diarmuid’s soft lips caressed my throat. “Ahha? Hi, Dearmuid, that feels nice, whatcha doin?”

“I won’t lick you like a dog,” Diarmuid said, gently stroking my cheek. “I’m a gentleman, I’ll kiss the lady’s neck.”

“You sound so prissy,” Cu snorted. 

“I mean, the kissing feels way better, but uh, Diarmuid?” 

“Yes princess?”

“You kissing my neck is kinda turning me on, and also you’re shirtless and hot and I’m already kinda horny because Cu was kinda making out with me but we stopped because he kinda got into the biting.”

Diarmuid held my face in one of his hands and his other hand was around my waist, wrapped the other way from how Cu was holding my waist. His beautiful eyes gazing directly into mine which sent a little shiver down my lower back.

“If Setanta is okay with sharing, I’d be honored to ravish you,” Diarmuid murmured.

“If you stop talking like such a prissy bitch you can stay,” Cu said, licking his lips. “And what sort of gentleman are you supposed to be? You didn’t even ask the lady if she would be okay with it.”

I gently kissed Diarmuid’s cheek but his eyes were piercing Cu’s. 

“I’m good with it,” I said, trying to defuse their tension.

“I mean, I know YOU can handle two spears but we don’t know if she can,” Cu smirked.

“Princess, I have your consent so I’m gonna rip those panties off,” Diarmuid hummed, gently kissing my lips.

“Mhm,” I agreed against his lips.

Cu let go of me and Diarmuid enveloped me lightly in his arms, deepening his kiss. 

“Cool,” Cu said flatly, stripping off his pants. “While you kids are making out I’m gonna cuck you.” 

“Mm,” I pulled apart from Diarmuid’s kiss when I felt Cu rip my panties off. “No, Cu, I want Diarmuid in the back. He’s gentler.”

“Then the bitch boy needs to hurry up,” Cu licked his lips.

“Fuck you, Setanta,” Diarmuid said before scooping me up and running me to the bed. 

“JUST LUBE UP AND AND YOU CAN FUCK MY ASS CUUU,” I cried out as Diarmuid sprinted and then fell back on the bed, leaving me straddling him. 

“Take your pants off already,” I told Diarmuid while stripping my shirt off, leaving me naked on top of him.

“And you,” I said, pointing at Cu. “Lube up, you know where it is.”

“I’m going in dry!” Cu cried out, almost tackling me and Diarmuid. 

“No!” Me and Diarmuid yelled at the same time, me tucking against Diarmuid who then rolled over.

“Aw, you’re being a human shield so Cu doesn’t put it in my ass dry? Babe, you’re so sweet,” I said, cheerfully kissing Diarmuid and stripping his pants off. “Mm, you’re hard, what a good boy. You can insert it.”

“Thank you, beloved,” Diarmuid said, kissing me romantically and deeply as he slipped his cock into my wet slit. 

“I WILL fuck Diarmuid’s ass,” Cu threatened.

“Fucks sake, just slap some lube on your dick and you can stick it in my ass,” I snapped.

“I WILL keep fucking her and rolling so you can’t pierce either of us,” Diarmuid threatened.

“”UGH, FINE,” Cu said, finally going to the night stand to get the lube. 

“Wow, he‘s actually doing it,” I said, almost in awe.

“This is a big day for him and his future lovers,” Diarmuid said.

“Wow, I guess that’s us,” I said, kissing Diarmuid. “We should show our appreciation.”

“If you insist,” Diarmuid murmured. “I could take his Gae Bolg if you’d rather.”

“You’re sweet for saying that Dearmuid,” I kissed him. “I can take him.”

Diarmuid nodded, rolling us over so I was back on top. Cu stepped around behind us before straddling Diarmuid’s legs as well before prodding my ass with his dick that was now wet but still hot and hard.

“It’s go time,” Cu announced, eagerly shoving his cock in my ass.

Cu didn’t waste time when it came to sex, as soon as he got the go ahead, he was off like a dog in heat. It was a pro and a con when you’re his lover. He was good and strong and efficient but he wasn’t always considerate of his lover. 

Basically he started fucking my ass at full speed without giving me time to adjust.

I ended up getting knocked on my ass. Metaphorically. Cu’s dick was in my ass. I instead fell forward, one hand on each side of Diarmuid’s head. 

“Hey,” I said awkwardly.

“Hey,” Diarmuid smiled up at me. “Let me know when you want me to start moving again.”

“I will,” I said, laying on his chest and kissing him. “You comfortable?”

“I mean, my dick is in a beautiful woman so yeah, pretty comfortable.” 

Cu seemed to have noticed that he was the only one doing anything and stopped.

“You good back there, Cucu?” I asked.

“Ugh, this is annoying,” Cu whined.

“Setanta, if you’re bored you can leave,” Diarmuid said cheekily.

“Okay.”

I could feel Cu pick me up from behind, his hands under my thighs. My arms flailed while trying to grab onto something.

“You look dumb, just lean back against me,” Cu said in my ear while stepping away from the bed.

“Not if you are kidnapping me,” I protested. 

“I wouldn’t let him kidnap you,” Diarmuid reassured me as he stood in front of me, gently slipping himself back inside me while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“You good now you queens?” Cu asked, resuming fucking my ass.

“Mmm, yeah,” I moaned, relaxing while sandwiched between the two. 

“Setanta, you were the one who moved her in the first place,” Diarmuid pointed out. 

“Oh shut up and fuck,” snapped Cu.

Diarmuid did, gently kissing my neck and thrusting into me. 

My ass wasn’t hurting anymore and it was feeling really good. Cu was also biting my shoulder but it wasn’t too hard and it was feeling good. 

“Mmm,” I moaned, enjoying getting sandwiched between the two Celts. 

There was a lot of stimulation going on and it was nice to just relax and get my holes used by the two handsome men. 

“Heh,” Cu snarled. “I’m pretty close to finishing, I bet I’ll cum first and more.”

Diarmuid pulled back from kissing my neck. 

“Setanta, I won’t finish until after she does,” he said. “I want her to feel good too.”

“Pussy,” jested Cu, thrusting faster.

“I mean, I am fucking that right now,” Diarmuid pointed out coolly before kissing me.

He slid a hand down between us to stroke my clit, making me moan into his mouth. I wouldn’t last long with them doing it like this. I couldn’t help but dig my nails into Diarmuid’s back, making him moan into my mouth. 

“Fuck you both,” Cu said. “I’m gonna finish soon and she’s gonna be leaking my cum out for three days. I'll shoot her so full.”

“That doesn't make sense,” me and Diarmuid tried to say at the same time but we had each other’s tongues in each other's mouth. 

Cu bit my shoulder again, drawing blood this time and I parted lips with Diarmuid to cry out. Diarmuid took this to his advantage to kiss my neck while I was gasping and crying out. 

Cu was reaching the end of his line, his tempo fast and aggressive. Diarmuid picked up on his thrusting and rubbing, both of them grunting and panting excitedly. 

Cu made the unexpected move of grabbing Diarmuid’s ass when he finished, making Diarmuid jump and finish and while they were done filling me with their seed, the three of us collapsed on the bed, sweaty and panting. 

It was about five minutes before any of us could talk.

“Hey, Kermit, didn’t you say you’d let her finish first?” Cu asked.

Diarmuid looked at me, slightly alarmed and baffled. 

“Did you not finish?” 

“No,” I said softly, too tired from being rawed by the two Lancers.

“Well then,” Cu said, kissing me on the lips.

“We'll have to make it up to you,” Diarmuid finished the sentence before kissing me on the lips as well.

“Mm,” I groaned as the two sandwiched me in a tight embrace. “Can we stick to one spear next time?”

At the same time they both said “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> went on winery tasting tours this morning and got a late start! 
> 
> i kept getting distracted by the banter. love these two.


	6. Chiron: Distension

I was enveloped in reading a book so when there was a knock at my door I couldn’t help but jump. I wasn’t expecting anyone and it was kinda late. 

“One sec,” I said, closing my book and getting out of bed. 

I walked across the room and opened the door. 

“Oh, Chiron,” I said, a bit surprised at the handsome Greek man that was standing in my doorway. “I wasn’t expecting you. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Chiron took a moment to look me up and down before toying with a strand of my hair, gazing into my eyes with a calm, reserved interest.

“I think there’s a thing or two that you could help me with.”

Ten minutes later his face was between my legs.

“Mmm, ahh, Chi,” I whimpered, running my fingers through his long brown locks. “Ahh, you’re so, mmm, good at this.”

Chiron kissed my inner thigh before looking up to me. He licked my juices off his lips before speaking.

“I am well versed in almost everything,” Chiron said matter-of-factly. “And I have had lovers before.”

He dipped his face back down to continue sucking and licking and kissing my wet slit.

“Aha, I can tell,” I whined out. “You’re like a professional at this.” 

He hummed contently, slipping a finger easily into my wet slit. He slipped another in before scissoring them inside me. He eagerly sucked my clit while I couldn’t help but roll my hips against his face. My fingers weaved through his hair and I made a fist, tugging his locks, urging him to keep going.

“Haa, Chiron, Chi, babe, I’m,” I sputtered out. 

“You’re close,” he observed cooly before going back down on me.

“Chiron,” I said, feeling my climax bubbling in my groin. “Haa, don’t stop, I’m coming!”

Chiron hummed happily, eagerly finger fucking and eating me out through my entire climax and I thrashed while pleasure wracked my body. When I was finished, Chiron removed his fingers before finishing cleaning my juices with his tongue.

“Haa, Chiron, that was so good,” I panted, stroking his hair. 

“I’m glad you’ve enjoyed yourself, I know I did,” Chiron said, shifting up to kiss me. 

I could taste myself on his lips and I could taste the tang of my juices even more when he slipped his tongue in my mouth, catching me by surprise. 

“Mmmf,” I moaned. It wasn’t bad. He was an amazing kisser. 

He rolled us over, putting me on top, his hands running down my sides before holding my hips. I held his face in my hands, eagerly kissing him, lost in the sensual sauce. I didn’t notice he had shed his clothes the way only servants could until his hard cock was touching my ass. 

I leaned my hips back to grind against his erection, eliciting a quiet moan from him. I could feel my cheeks flush at the noise. I stopped kissing him to look at him with surprise.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I just,” I felt a touch flustered. “I’ve never heard you make a noise like that. I always see you as being cool and collected and I just never thought I’d hear you make a noise like that.”

A blush seemed to creep across Chiron’s handsome face. 

“Oh my god,” I whispered. “I’ve never seen you flustered or blush or anything. You’re so cute.”

Chiron glanced away, his blush deepening. 

“It’s been a little while since I’ve been with a lover,” he admitted softly.

I felt an excited shudder run through me. I held his face in my hands and kissed the corner of his lips and then his lips, gazing into his eyes.

“Chiron, am I the first lover you’ve taken since you’ve been a servant?” 

“Y-yes,” he admitted. 

“Chiron, I’m so honored,” I said, kissing him excitedly. “I want this to be good for you! And I’m so excited to do this with you.”

“Really?” He asked.

I nodded eagerly, kissing his lips before tracing kisses along his jaw and down his neck, making him close his eyes and throw his head back. I kissed down his bare, muscular chest before sitting up and scooting back.

I lined up his stiff cock and my pussy before sinking down on it fully, making us both exhale deeply. 

“You feel wonderful,” he said, rolling his hips to fully savor the feeling. 

“Mmm,” I said, enjoying the feeling of enveloping his manhood and the heat it was giving off. “Hey, can I request something?” 

My cheeks were flushed thinking about what my request was.

“Yes?”

“Can you, uh, give yourself your centaur cock? Y’know, your horse cock?”

Chiron stared at me for a moment, his cheeks flushing even darker. 

“I’m sorry is that a weird request? You don’t have t-” I was cut off when I felt his cock expanding and thickening inside of me, making me stop mid sentence. 

My pussy felt like it was almost ripping. I almost couldn’t think straight, my eyes were fluttering and I couldn’t help but gasp a few times. The stretch was incredible and his cock was thick like an arm and it was so hot I couldn’t help but put my hand on my stomach and feel the heat radiating through me. I had to do a double take when I put my hand on my stomach because there was a noticeable bulge from Chiron’s huge cock.

“You look like you’re pregnant,” Chiron commented. “I’m very impressed you could take the whole thing.”

“Ah, I mean, I wouldn’t mind having your babies,” I said, trying not to cry at the excited twitching his cock did at my comments.

Chiron’s eyes lit up and he sat up, making me squeak. His arms were around me, one on my lower back and one on the nape of my neck.I cautiously wrapped my arms around his neck. 

“Are you being serious?” 

I laughed softly before moving a hand to his cheek and I pressed my forehead to his, staring into his eyes.

“Yes, Chiron, I would be honored to have your kids. You’d be an amazing dad anyway,” I said solemnly. 

Chiron was more flustered and excited than I think anyone had ever seen him. I couldn’t help but smile like an idiot to see him like this. And he was like this because of me. He excitedly pressed a kiss to my lips.

“I’m going to start moving,” he said. “Let me know if it’s too much.”

“Okay,” I murmured, kissing him again. “You’re so big, it feels so good now that I’ve adjusted a bit.”

I slipped my arm back behind his neck and tucked my head against his chest while he started moving his hips, gently humping me and my stuffed little human pussy.

“You feel amazing and so tight,” Chiron murmured through his deep breaths. “I hope I don’t break you.” 

“Aah,” I choked out. “Good.”

I could feel something brushing my cervix and I wondered if it was the flared part of his stallion cock. I wasn’t sure and I hadn’t spent time or energy trying to learn about horse cocks before bedding a handsome centaur. Partially because I didn’t think Chiron would be interested in me sexually. 

“I’m, I can’t think well,” I sputtered. 

Chiron began rolling his hips along with the humps, making me whine as he was able to grind my clitoris against him. 

“You don’t have to think,” Chiron said. “Just let me do the work.”

I couldn’t help but grind myself against him more, trying for more clit stimulation. 

“God, fuckin’ breed me,” I sputtered, head spinning. “Sexy ass centaur.”

Chiron slid a hand down to my lower back and he pressed me harder against him, my stomach bulge pressed against his abs, making me moan. I moved my hands from his neck to under his toned torso and I couldn’t help but scratch his back with my nails. 

He made an excited moan and began thrusting a bit faster, not hard or forcing himself deeper, much to my relief. I couldn’t help but whine and moan unintentionally because of the incredible stimulation of having a whole centaur cock in my normal human pussy. 

“Chiron, Chiron,” I couldn’t help but chant. “Oh my god, Chiron, oh my god.”

I was reaching my climax and he seemed to notice, dipping his face to kiss my neck.

“Chiron, aaaahh, haaa, Chiron, I want you to finish in me,” I cried out, trying to maintain my focus. “Gaah, haaa, don’t stop, almost there.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Chiron said.

He didn’t stop, not even when I had a mind shattering orgasm, my entire body shuddering and writhing as my moans and cries were muffled into Chiron’s chest. After my entire body seized for probably 2 minutes, I went limp. I almost lost consciousness as Chiron kept thrusting into me, chasing his climax. 

“I’m almost there, hang in there,” he said, panting. “You’re doing amazing.” 

I could only grunt to let him know that I understood. Chiron was temporarily using me as a breeding mount or whatever the equivalent of a fleshlight for a centaur or horse. 

Chiron used a hand to bring my face to his, pressing his lips to mine as he finished inside me, his hot seed gushing out of him and flooding my womb and pussy. I felt strange, struggling to maintain consciousness at the overwhelming stimulation. 

Chiron continued kissing me for what felt like forever, the entire time he was kissing me, he was filling me with his seed. When our lips parted, he returned his cock to human size and I could feel the cum spilling out of me. 

I sleepily ran a hand over my stomach, feeling an incredibly large bulge. It was just his seed now. I looked several months pregnant. I had no idea how my womb was able to contain that much cum.

Chiron laid down, admiring my stomach bulge. He ran a hand over it, his cheeks burning. 

“Were you serious?” 

“Huh?” I asked through the haze.

“Were you serious about having my children?”

I laughed, laying on him, seed spilling out of me with movement. 

“I mean, I’m carrying one now I guess, right?” I pressed a kiss to his lips. “And like I said, you’d be an amazing dad.”

Chiron’s eyes lit up as he cupped my face in his hands.

“Marry me,” he said, dead serious.

“Bwah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiron doesn't have a blush sprite in game so I go out of my way to write him blushing in fics.
> 
> He's ignored my summons so he's going to be my 4* ticket pick in november.


	7. Sherlock: Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Lostbelt 2

It started for logical reasons.

After he was so badly damaged to protect me and then he rushed back to our aid too early in his healing process, after we stopped the second Lostbelt, Sherlock was stuck in the infirmary. He had his spirit origin hastily repaired during the Lostbelt but once we were done, the toll exhausted him.

He had saved me, nearly at the cost of his own life so I went to visit him in the infirmary. He was asleep when I came in so I simply sat in a chair, resting my chin on the bed and closing my eyes for a moment. I could hear people walking by, the thin cloth screens the only privacy given. 

It seemed so peaceful, I might have nodded off a little but I was roused by someone gently stroking my cheek. I open my eyes to see him gazing down at me. He looked fatigued, his hair messy and his eyes a little dull. He gave me a tired smile.

“Hey,” I said softly, sitting up.

“Hey,” he said. “What are you doing here?”

I gently held his hand in mine.

“I had to see you,” I said. “After everything, I needed to know you’re okay.” 

“You didn’t have to do that. You could have gotten updates from da Vinci,” he said. “I’ll be fine. The mana and spirit core restoration just takes some time.”

I could feel myself blush. I glanced away, not wanting to see him like this. It hurt my heart to see him like this. 

He took notice of this. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just, I feel really emotional lately. And seeing you injured and then coming back to help even though you weren’t recovered. It makes me think of the times you came to help me, through the years. Even when I didn’t really know you. Even when you didn’t really know me. You threw yourself in danger for me, you went undercover to keep me safe. You found a way to reach me in a dream world of mine to protect me from a murderer,” I couldn’t stop the words. “You almost gave your life for me and now you’re here and injured. And I should’ve never let go of your hand or left you behind. I should’ve stayed with you. You were always there for me.”

My lip quivered and my eyes felt hot and I felt like I was going to cry.

“Of course,” he said softly. “Humanity needs you.”

“But I need YOU,” I cried out, jumping to my feet and pressing a kiss to his lips.

I then froze, horrified at how bold I was. I couldn’t tell how he was feeling because of his expression. 

“I am, so sorry,” I said. “I should go.”

“Wait,” he said. “If you feel that way, maybe you could give me a direct mana transfer.”

My cheeks were burning and I looked at him in shock. 

“I mean, it would aid your recovery a lot,” I said. “And you would want that?”

“I would,” Sherlock said, a slight blush showing on his pale cheeks. 

“Okay,” I said, cupping his face in my hands before kissing him more deeply. “We’ll have to be quiet though.”

“Yeah, it makes it more exciting that way.”

I was wearing my dumb Lostbelt Mystic Code with the skirt, making it easy for me to slip my panties off. Sherlock moved his blanket down before freeing his cock that was already hard. I kissed him again before shoving my panties into his mouth. 

I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. I was already pretty aroused and the excitement of having sex with someone in a busy area with little privacy. 

“Are you okay? Are you in any pain?”

He nodded and then shook his head, answering my questions. 

I gave him an anxious smile before sinking down on his pretty cock. His dick was rather lovely, not overly thick but long.

I let out a contented hum before rotating my hips, enjoying the feeling of him inside me.

“Feeling you inside me is so reassuring,” I said softly. “I was so afraid I lost you a week ago.”

“I’m here,” he said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He ran his good hand up along my thigh, stomach and breasts where I held his hand in mine, pressing it to my chest. He could feel my heartbeat which is what I wanted.

I started moving, eagerly grinding my slit against him. I could feel him inside me and the excitement about fucking in a pretty public place.

Sherlock gazed up at me, running his hand up from my chest to my face. He brushed my lips with his thumb and I opened my mouth a little, almost moaning but he stuck his thumb in my mouth and I sucked it. 

He made soft moaning noises, muffled by my panties in his mouth. I started crying out as I felt my climax building so to muffle my cries he slipped his fingers in my mouth. 

I was feeling amazing and I hoped Sherlock was too. Based on how he was blushing and breathing heavily, it seemed like he was. 

“Hrrm, I’m almost there,” I said, muffled by his fingers.

He nodded, placing his weak arm on my thigh. I finished before he did, making me shudder and moan loudly into his fingers. My climax drove him over the edge, him fighting very hard to not to move too much. He removed his fingers from my mouth and removed his gag. I leaned down and I pressed a kiss to his lips. 

The mana transfer was a success and his cheeks were pink and he looked more alive now. 

“Thank you,” he said. “I’m grateful you shared mana with me.”

“Thank you for being alive so I could give you mana,” I said before kissing him again.

Now it’s for fun. 

Both of us were called to a meeting with da Vinci, Mash and Goredolf. I had slipped in a vibrator pill into my pussy. I slipped Sherlock the on/off button for it while pretending to shake his hand. The handsome man gazed down at me and I winked, trying to communicate to him that under my combat skirt I wasn’t wearing underwear. 

He is a genius so of course he knew. 

We both played it cool and sat at our seats at the table across from each other. 

Da Vinci started going on about something and after about 10 minutes, Holmes pressed the button, his cool, blue eyes scanning my face and enjoying watching my face flush and a shudder run down my shoulder. 

So I slipped my shoe off and stretched my leg out, caressing his inner thigh and he was staying cool but there was a touch of color on his cheeks. 

It wasn’t disrupting him as he was very vocal in the conversation and seemed undisturbed, even when I slipped my foot to his crotch, caressing his erection through the fabric of his pants. 

I, on the other hand, was probably going to leave a wet spot on the chair. The vibrator was so strong and felt amazing. It also felt so dirty and perverted and sexy to be doing this around our good friends. 

My body was trembling and my face was burning and it was noticeable to the others. 

“Are you alright, senpai?” Mash asked, looking afraid that I was dying or something.

“What’s with you?” Gordolf looked annoyed.

I quickly pulled my foot away from Holmes and slipped my shoe back on.

“Ah, I’m fine,” I said, thinking of a quick lie. “I think I got sick or frostbite or burned in the last Lostbelt.”

“Senpai you should go to the infirmary and get that checked out,” Mash said worriedly. 

“Ah, I’ll be fine,” I said, standing up on shaky legs. “I think I just need to sit somewhere else or distract myself. I think I’ll check the weather or something.” 

I walked over to the wall panel that monitors stuff and sat in one of the chairs.

I heard a soft ‘I’ll go check on her’ and a moment later Sherlock’s comforting scent was around me as he wrapped his arms around me, his head on my shoulder. One of his hands slipped down to my wet crotch, casually pinching my clit before slipping two of his slender fingers into me. 

His other hand he gently pressed to my forehead, pretending to check my temperature. He gently leaned his head over and nibbled my earlobe and I tried my hardest not to cry out. 

“We need to get back over there,” Sherlock said in his smooth voice into my ear. “I’ll carry you over and you are going to sit on my lap.”

I let out a whimper but nodded. Sherlock slid an arm under my legs and carried me bridal style back to the table. He sat back at his spot and wrapped his cloak around us, shielding my lower body. He slipped his cock out of his trousers and slipped it into my drenched slit, the vibrator pill being pushed deeper into me by the head of his cock.

“She was just feeling overwhelmed with everything that’s happened and she was just taking my injury hard,” Sherlock said, seemingly unphased by using me as a vibrating cocksleve in front of our coworkers. 

I buried my face against his chest, trembling and feeling my face flush with embarrassment.

“Right,” da Vinci said before getting back on track with what she was saying about power levels.

Mash was still staring at me worriedly while I was curled into Sherlock’s chest. I couldn’t bring myself to look at my coworkers. I was fidgeting, grinding for friction and moving my hips as much as I could without making it noticable. 

I looked up at Sherlock who was straight faced and had a tiny bit of blush on his cheeks. I smiled up at him and he gazed down at me and smiled a little. 

Sherlock must have cranked up the setting on the vibrator because the feeling was suddenly amplified and I could almost not feel my orgasm when it happened other than my arms and legs seizing and my hands clenching on Sherlock’s arm while my eyes fluttered and my wetness was soaking his pants. 

My climax must have caused his, because after a few seconds of me gripping the hell out of his arm, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. He answered da Vinci’s question a moment after the kiss which made me blush knowing he was solving energy budgets while filling me with his seed. 

After we both were done, he turned off the vibrator and I was limp and tired, still being held in his arms on his lap. I tucked my face into his chest, ignoring that I was being a temporary cockwarmer. 

“S-senpai! She’s unconscious!” Mash cried out. “We need to take her to medical!”

“She's been dealing with a lot of emotional turmoil, Ms. Kyrielight,” Sherlock said calmly. “She’s just tired. I can take her to her room so she can get some rest. We can postpone the last of the information or send me a message. I should return to the medical wing for another checkup.”

Sherlock rose with me in his arms, his cloak still wrapped around us while he carried me off to my room.

The other three watched us leave.

“When did those two get so close?” Gordolf asked.

“I’m worried about senpai,” Mash said. “Something seems really wrong today.”

“Oh, honey,” da Vinci said, looking at Mash with almost pity. “They’re fucking.”


	8. Ash, Arjuna, Rama, Karna: Exotic dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend of mine! 
> 
> It felt a little odd writing a kink fic without sex lol
> 
> Mandricardo is BFF so he's gotta be there too :)
> 
> Also sorry I didn't have a fic yesterday! I wasn't feeling well so I took a day off of writing.

I sat in the dark audience with my dearest gal pals from Chaldea. I was feeling a little bored and took another sip of my fruity and boozy drink, while glancing around the table. Mandricardo was rambling on about something to Nitocris between drinks of beer, Okita and Nobu were drinking sake and arguing about god knows what and Mash was drinking lemonade and talking to Sita and Lakshmi Bai who were both drinking bhang thandai.

“You look bored,” da Vinci said as she was walking by. She was dressed like a magician for some reason in a black and white suit and a top hat. She gently massaged my shoulders for a second. “It’s your big night, are you not having fun?”

“I mean,” I said. “I’d lean more towards bored than not having fun.”

“Ahaha, fret not for the show is about to begin,” da Vinci winked and strode away, her heeled boots clicking. 

I pressed my hands together as da Vinci strode up on stage, snatching the mic, silently praying she wasn’t about to do magic.

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeello ladies,” da Vinci said into the mic, pausing for the applause and whoops from the drunk girls. “And Mandricado.” 

“Woo,” I called out, making Mand give me the finger guns with one hand.

“We’re here to celebrate a very lovely woman who we all love who is getting married next week,” da Vinci blew a kiss at me. “And it’s time for the entertainment of the evening, without any further ado, wait to bid ME adieu until I’m done welcoming the Bollywood Boooooooooooooys!”

The curtain started rising and all the women started cheering and whooping so loudly you couldn’t hear the traditional Indian music that started. Four handsome Indian men dressed in vibrant Kurtas were in sassy poses.

“Please welcome, the wrath of Shiva, destroyer of hearts, hymens and relationships, Mr. Aaaaaaashwatthaaaaaaaama,” da Vinci gestured to the man on the far left of the stage.

The tall, beefy man strode forwards before doing a spin and ripping off his gold kurta to reveal a shiny golden speedo, his oiled abs and muscles reflecting the stage lights. The ladies in the audience went insane. The handsome man’s red hair was slicked back and he had a massive smile, heightened by the overwhelming thirst radiating from the audience. 

“Please welcome Vishnu's avatar, prince of monkey business and he’s always happy to see his wife but for the rest of you ladies, that IS a banana in his pocket. Put your hands together for Mr. Ravaaanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”

“YEAAAAAAAAAH!” Sita stood up on her chair, clapping and yelling. “TAKE IT OFF!”

Rama ran forward on stage and hearing and seeing Sita, he blushed and turned away for a moment before steeling himself and ripping off his bright yellow kurta, showing off a bright yellow corset. He did a cute little dance before da Vinci moved on.

“He’s son of the sun god so you know he’s hot, the hero of charity so you KNOW he’s giving ladies,” da Vinci winked to the audience. “The bad boy of ancient India, Kaaaaaaaaaarnaaaaaaa.”

The tall, lanky, pale man walked forward, ripping off his red kurta to show a red body harness. He bowed and clapped with the audience. 

“Er, right,” da Vinci said, a little confused by Karna’s energy. “Alright, and last, but not least by a mile. Son of Indra, god of lighting so there’s gonna be sparks. The endowed hero so you know he’s packing, it’s Arjunaaaaaaa!”

The handsome man ran forward, spinning, stripping off his kurta, throwing it in the audience and striking a pose with his hand before his face, having slipped on a pair of rabbit ears and looking sexy in a deep blue bunny suit with fishnet tights and black heels. 

The audience went wild again, drowning out the music that now had a techno remix. 

Da Vinci pulled a button out of her hat, pressing it and stripper poles rising up from platforms under the stage. Each of the men gave the audience a wink and a bow before enthusiastically taking hold of a pole and dancing. 

“Alright boys, it’s one ladies very special night so let’s give her some love!” Da Vinci said. 

The spotlight fell on me, making me feel even warmer. Rama skipped to the edge of the stage and waded through the audience to me. He reached into his outfit, making me blush and look away. 

“Aha!” Rama said triumphantly, pulling out a banana and peeled it. 

He held it to my mouth and I tentatively took a bite. Without breaking eye contact he licked the banana and took a bite off where I did. He then tossed the banana to Sita with a wink. 

“C’mon,” Rama said with a full mouth. “You’re the guest of honor, so you need to be front and center on the stage.” 

“Fine,” I said in a muffled voice, taking one last drink and taking Rama’s hand and coming up to the stage. 

Rama grabbed an empty chair at the edge of the stage and threw it to Ash who caught it mid spin and tossed it to Karna who missed but Arjuna caught it and stopped dancing to put it on the stage by him. Rama led me over to the chair which he spun me and then he patted eagerly so I sat down. He bounced away back to his pole which he climbed like a monkey before spinning and dancing upside down. 

Arjuna sat on my lap, facing me with his fishnet legs straddling my waist. Now that he was close I could see he was wearing eyeliner and blue eyeshadow. He caressed my cheek and loudly asked if it was my birthday. 

“No,” I said, feeling myself blush. “This is my bachelorette party, I’m getting married next week.”

“Ah,” he said. “So you’re a taken woman? What a lucky man.”

“Ah, yeah,” I said.

“Well, I’ll just make him jealous then,” Arjuna said with a wink. 

He then stood before thrusting a few times towards my face, making me flustered. The crowd whooped at this. 

He then turned around, showing me his poofy tail on his bunny suit before shaking his ass and squatting until he was just above my legs. I playfully and joking smacked at his ass which made him laugh, encouraging him on. He proceeded to stand and then repeat the twerking squats.

I couldn’t help but laugh, not sure of what to do. Arjuna then stood, bowing before putting one high heeled foot on the chair, putting his hands behind his head and thrusting his bulge at me. I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment. 

“Enjoy the view,” he said. “You’re the only woman who will see this until I take a wife.”

“Thanks,” I said, feeling flustered.

Ash stopped his pole dancing to march across the stage, pulling Arjuna off of me. Ash then took my hand, pulling me against his hot, muscular body.

“I’m cuttin’ in,” he said, giving Arjuna a shit eating grin before turning his attention to me. “Lay down sweetheart, I’m gonna give her a REAL show.” 

The crowd couldn't help but whoop in anticipation.

I couldn’t help but laugh and lay down. Ash let out a hearty laugh and he stood by my feet before saluting the crowd and falling on top of me.

He caught himself before falling on me, his smug face inches from mine. He gave me a wink and I made a kissy face at him. He placed a hand on his chest, being supported by one of his arms. 

‘Oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ came from the crowd of drunk women as Ash began doing one arm pushups on top of me. He would sometimes do hip rolls on his way down, hyping the crowd.

“Haha! If your husband can’t please you, you have my number!” He said, not breaking a sweat. “Speaking of number, how many pushups we at?” 

“63,” a woman yelled out in the back.

“Let’s do 69!” Ash yelled, starting to count. 

The crowd joined in.

“64! 65! 66! 67! 68! 69!”

“Hell yeah!” Ash roared before with one arm pushing himself back to standing. 

Ash then effortlessly picked me up bridal style off the floor, holding me in his strong arms.

Arjuna walked up to Ash. 

“I’d like to steal the lady back, you brute.”

“AHA, a bunny rabbit is gonna tell ME what to do?”

Arjuna then ripped off the bunny suit, leaving him in a blue speedo. The crowd went wild over this. 

Ash grinned, putting me down before grinding on from behind while Arjuna grinded on me in front. 

“Fellas you want in?” Hollered Ash. 

“Sounds good,” Karna said, dancing over before grinding on me. 

Rama followed suit until I was surrounded by handsome Indian men gyrating on me. I started crying out of embarrassment, my hands went to hide my face as Karna started twerking on me. 

“Karna, your ass is so bad it made the lady of honor cry,” Ash laughed.

“Aaaall right ladies and gents it’s past 1 am and while we’re all having a good time, it’s about time to wrap this party up!” Da Vinci called out. 

The crowd of drunk ladies booed, making da Vinci stomp her foot.

“Sorry mom,” rose up from part of the crowd.

“We had a good time, didn’t we ladies?” Da Vinci said to cheers. “Let’s give our dancers a round of applause!” 

Rama and Karna and Arjuna all stopped to take a bow while the crowd of drunk women gave them a standing ovation. 

Ash, on the other hand, threw me over his shoulder and sprinted off stage, yelling “Arjuna I’m gonna fuck your fiance!”

“No!” Arjuna yelled, sprinting after us.


	9. Yan Qing: Hot Springs/Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a dash of some wlw in this! Requested by a friend!

I couldn’t help but sigh, leaning back and relaxing in the hot, aromatic water. It felt so nice and I could feel the relaxation and warmth seeping into my sore muscles. 

It was nice to have a relaxing trip after all the work I’ve been having to do. It felt so nice to be able to unwind and right now, the women’s hotspring was all mine. 

Well it was until I heard a splash as someone else stepped into the woman’s spring with me. 

I opened my eyes and raised my head up to see who came in. I didn’t recognize the woman but she was certainly attractive. 

She waded through the hot water, her breasts that were tattooed with roses were bouncing and I couldn’t help but stare at her breasts and muscles. Her arms were strong and her abs were toned and I couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous Chinese woman. Her long, flowing black hair was floating behind her on the water's surface. I felt my cheeks burning and I didn’t know if it was from the hot spring or the hot company. She sat next to me, throwing her legs over my lap and toying with a strand of my hair. 

I was baffled who she was until I saw her shit eating grin. 

“YAN?!” I asked in disbelief. 

“Shh,” the woman pressed a finger to my lips. “Not so loud babe, I don’t wanna draw attention from anyone but you.” 

“I...huh?” I asked, unsure what to say.

I knew he could change his appearance to copy others but I never thought he could disguise himself as just a female version of himself. He was drop dead gorgeous as a woman and hot as hell as a man.

Yan threw his arms around me, squishing his breasts against me and resting his head on my shoulder. I couldn’t help but run a hand across his smooth and muscular thigh.

“Ahh,” he said with a huge sigh. “This is sooooo relaxing isn’t it?”

“I mean, I’m feeling less relaxed now,” I said, glancing over at my company. 

“Oh no,” Yan said sarcastically before tilting my face to look at him, his eyelashes fluttering. “I’ll have to make you feel more relaxed then.” 

“Yan what are you-” My question was cut off by soft lips being pressed to mine.

He was almost an annoyingly good kisser. I reactively closed my eyes and he crawled into my lap, straddling me, pressing his boobs against me and wrapping an arm around my neck, the other caressing my bare breast. I ran my hands down his elegant back and toyed with his perfectly toned ass. I could feel myself getting turned on and I hated him for that. 

His tongue slipped in my mouth, tasting like sake. I couldn’t help but think about that tongue being inserted into my pussy. He seemed to share that thought because after a few minutes of making out and groping each other, he pulled apart, me panting and him seeming to have not been phased at all.

“Mm,” he moaned softly and licked his lips. “I want more of a taste.”

He proceeded to smush my face in his boobs with a quick hug before sliding off my lap. He winked and the beautiful woman slipped under the water before spreading my legs.

I could feel him spread my pussy lips and pinching my clit and then rolling it in his fingers, making me wiggle a little. Bubbles rose up and I could only imagine Yan was laughing at me for being so sensitive. His other hand he used to slip a finger into my pussy. The water was stripping some of my natural lubricants but Yan pressed on nonetheless. 

His hand that was pinching my clit let go to stroke up my thigh and his lips were pressed to my clit instead. I couldn’t help but buck my hips at the heat and the sensation. Seeing a beautiful woman eating my pussy underwater helped too. Yan stopped stroking my leg and instead cupped my upper ass, trying to keep me still. 

I couldn’t help but run my fingers through Yan’s wet hair that was flowing around him underwater. He looked like a mermaid. 

He seemed to be enthused over me playing with his hair as he removed the finger from my pussy and then slipping his tongue in me. His tongue flicked over my inner walls, his nose rubbing against my clit under the water. I couldn’t help but let out a cry, bucking into his face. 

“Haah, Yan,” I whimpered, pressing his face against me harder. “Ahh, haa, god.”

I couldn’t help but clamp my legs on him as he curled his tongue up, hitting my g spot and making me feel a pleasurable shudder run through me. Yan stuck a hand out of the water and gave a thumbs up to let me know he was thriving and was doing a good job. He excitedly got back to basically motorboating my pussy so he could rub his nose more on my clit while he tongue eagerly rubbed my g spot. 

I was getting close and was grinding my hips into his face. He grabbed my ass with both hands, smashing his face even harder against me. 

My orgasm was intense, my body tensing and spasming and making me splash and cry out. Yan hummed, bubbles rising as my pussy squeezed and spasmed around his tongue. He contintued tongue fucking me until my body went slack. The hot water feeling even nicer after how tense my muscles got during that. 

When Yan surfaced, it was his normal face, still beautiful but his usual masculine face. He licked his lips. It was just for show because the water would’ve washed away any of my juices on his face. 

“Aw, is lesbi-yan time done?” I asked jokingly.

He laughed and then slipped his hard cock in my open legs and quickly spun, sitting with me on his lap. I let out a soft surprised cry and ended up face planting in his tattooed and muscular titties. 

“Yeah babey it’s DICK time now,” Yan said laughing and kissing my forehead. 

I couldn’t help but laugh and nuzzle my face in his man tits before sitting up, rotating my hips on his dick. He felt nice even with the water removing most of my natural lubricant. Thankfully riding him like this didn’t involve him pulling his dick half out and then shoving it back in which would basically be like him going in dry in the hot water.

“You feel tight,” he commented, resting his hands on my hips as I started humping him, grinding my hot and sensitive clit against his groin. “Hey did you squirt on me when you came?” 

I stared at him, almost mortified. 

“No,” I said.

“Aw, bummer,” he said, pouting a little. “Maybe next time.”

“You wanted me to pee in your face?” I asked, a little baffled because of how liquid works in liquid. “I mean, if you’re into that I guess I can next time?”

It was his turn to stare now. 

“It’s piss?” 

“Yeah.”

“Well, fuck that then,” he said, pressing his lips to mine. “And fuck you.”

He bucked his hips up against mine, making me yelp.

“Hey, hey, hey. You need to be quiet, someone could hear.”

“Sorry,” I said, matching his tempo and motion. “Ahh, this is so nice.”

“You should be relaxing,” he said with a wink, holding my hips and stopping me from moving. “Let me do the work.”

“Fine,” I said, pouting.

My pouting didn’t last long when he shifted me so he could be balls deep and also suck my warm, wet and soft breasts. I whined and threw my head back so Yan covered my mouth with a hand and kissed my neck, sucking and nibbling and kissing my neck. 

I couldn’t help but moan, scratching his back with my nails. My reactions were egging him on, urging him to keep going. 

“Your body is so honest,” he said, excitedly picking up his tempo. “We just need to keep that mouth of yours from getting us caught.”

He pressed his lips to mine, slipping his tongue back in before I could make a noise in response to his eager pace. The sensations were amazing, the hot, aromatic water, the slight taste of my own juices on his tongue, Yan’s hands on my waist, his cock inside me, my clit grinding against him.

“Yan, I’m,” I moaned into his mouth. “I’m gonna finish.”

He just chuckled, increasing his grip on my hips, holding me more firmly against him. The extra friction sent me over the edge, making me moan into his mouth, my pussy milking his cock, trying to coax it to finish as well. My eyes rolled back and and couldn’t help but seize and then go limp in his arms. Yan pulled his lips apart and kissed down my jawline to my neck. 

I was so relaxed I could fall asleep. I felt Yan remove his cock and he moved my loose body so I was leaning back against him. Instead of his broad chest I fell against his soft, feminine breasts. His hands gently were massaging my shoulders.

“Yan, what are you doing?” 

“Just relax, let me take care of you,” Yan said cheerfully.

“Wait, did you finish?” I asked.

“No,” he said. “But that’s by choice. I wouldn’t want my seed leaking out into the hot spring.”

“Oh,” I groaned, relaxing sleepily into his touch.

“But don’t fret babe, I plan on shooting you full when we get out of here,” Yan murmured in my ear.

“Mmmkay,” I slurred. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an assault on my bisexuality to write, thinking about a hot Lady Qing


	10. Arthur Alter (Lancer): Daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a dear friend! 
> 
> Reader's gender is neutral through and through ^0^

I laid seductively across my bed, I felt silly and was only wearing boxers, waiting for my favorite servant and boyfriend, lancer Arthur alter. I waited for about 5 minutes before messing around on my phone. 

When I heard my door open I panicked and threw my phone across the room. Arthur stood in my doorway, looking where I threw the phone before looking at me. His cool yellow eyes looking up and down my figure. I could feel myself blush and feel a little insecure. I moved to cover myself. He seemed to notice, stepping into my room and walking up to me on the bed.

“What are you doing?” His voice was calm and soothing. “Why would you bother covering up? I’m going to remove that in less than 5 minutes.”

“Huh?” I asked, feeling myself get nervous.

“I mean, yeah, isn’t that why you’re laying there like that?” 

“Ah, I guess?” I stuttered out.

“Are you being shy? Now? We’ve been together for months and we’ve fucked numerous times,” he said, trying not to smile. He gazed at me, giving me bedroom eyes through his long, dark lashes and his voice was deep and husky. “You’re so silly, such a silly little boy.” 

I couldn’t help but sputter and tremble, feeling myself get overly excited at his tone and gaze. I went to hide my face in my hands.

He squatted by the bed, pulling my face up to see him. He was now naked, having dematerialized his clothes. My flustered gaze made contact with his cool one. He leaned in, pressing his soft lips to mine. I could feel his eyelashes brushing against my eyelids as he pressed closer, crawling on the bed. 

He laid on his back, pulling me on top of him before parting our lips. I could feel his freed cock, hard and hot pressed against my groin. 

“I’m not saying how you’re dressed means you want it, but if you’re just being a tease, I’ll be pretty disappointed,” he said, running a hand through my hair. “So tell me, beloved, are you being a cock tease or will you be a cock sleeve?”

I felt a little dizzy, laying on his muscular chest and feeling his manhood twitching against me, exciting me. I gazed up at him, feeling my heart beating rapidly. 

“I’d love to have your cock inside me, daddy,” I said with puppy dog eyes. 

He got excited at that, grabbing a fistful of my hair before jerking my head up so he could kiss me, moaning a little as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. His free hand slipped down to cup and pinch my ass. I whimpered into his mouth, groping his chest and grinding against his muscular, sexy body. 

“I’m gonna go choke on your dick now daddy,” I said, pulling back from his lips, gazing into his smoldering yellow eyes. 

He grinded his stiffness against me as I kissed across his jaw and down his neck and to his chest. I couldn’t help but motorboat his magnificent titties, licking and then taking one of his nipples in my mouth and sucking. 

I could feel him laughing, his chest heaving while I held on with my mouth. He stroked my hair and I gazed up at him, his lips in a wide smile. 

“Venture lower, lover,” he purred. “Don’t get caught up here.”

He caressed my cheek with his hand, making me blush and bury my face in his chest. 

“You’re cute, but show my lance some love.”

I let out a muffled complaint into his chest but released his nipple with a pop and then wiggled down, kissing down his rippling abs until I got to his tantalizing cock. 

I felt like a pervert as I inhaled his musky, masculine scent. I enthusiastically kissed the throbbing, hot head and began kissing my way down the smooth underside of the shaft. I kissed my way back up his shaft. I gazed up at him before licking and sucking on the head. 

He gave me a smile, his breathing deep and excited. He cupped my face in one of his hands, stroking my cheek with a thumb and leading my face up and down on his cock. He was letting out some deep and guttural moans and grunts, encouraging me on. 

I was bobbing my head, swirling my tongue around his hot shaft. Seeing how much he was enjoying it drove me to keep going. Granted I loved his cock and could suck it all day, but knowing he was enjoying my work made it even better. 

“You’re making daddy proud,” he said. 

The praise made me excited enough to start deepthroating. I had to fight my gag reflex as I took him as deep as I could, his head brushing the back of my throat as I almost started coughing. I fought through the gagging, my eyes watering while I took Arthur’s lance to the hilt, my nose brushing his skin when I took him all the way in, giving me a good whiff of his musk. 

“You’re doing great,” he grunted. “I’m gonna finish in your mouth so you better swallow.” 

“Mhmph,” I tried to agree through his cock. 

The vibration and my increased suction over his member over his praise sent him over the edge, him grabbing my hair and forcing me to take it all. He finished almost down my throat, his seed spilling out of him which I eagerly gulped down, trying not to choke. 

When he finished he let go of my head, letting me pull back, gasping and eyes watering.

“You drank it all,” he hummed, stroking my cheek. “You did so good. You deserve a reward.”

“I can’t wait for my reward daddy,” I said, working on catching my breath and stripping my underwear off. “I’m glad I did such a good job that I get a reward from you.”

Arthur coolly ran his eyes over my naked form, suddenly making me insecure. He sat up, running a thumb over my mouth.

“Now,” he murmured. “Lay on your stomach and put that cute lil ass up in the air for me.”

“Y yes daddy,” I said in anticipation. 

He rolled off the bed so I could lay for him, wiggling my butt enticingly. He slapped my ass while he knelt behind me, stroking himself to full mast again before pressing himself into me. I could hear him groan while he gave my body a moment to adjust to him. 

“You’re tight,” he commented, rolling his hips. “You feel good. Are you okay?”

I had buried my face in one of my pillows to muffle my embarrassing noises when he had entered me. 

“Mhm,” I said, nodding. “Fuck me good daddy.”

I could only imagine there was a grin on his handsome face to that comment. I could feel him pulling his cock and hips back, almost sliding out of me entirely before slamming it back into me, eliciting a cry from me and a grunt from him. 

“Mmm,” I groaned as he continued, slowly pulling himself almost entirely out before thrusting back into me, a smacking sound from when his skin hits mine. 

His pace was tantalizingly slow to start but as it seemed he was just getting my body malleable for his cock. And it was working, each thrust making it easier, more comfortable and pleasurable. 

Both his hands were on my hips, holding me steady for his powerful thrusts. I could feel my eyes widen every time he hit balls deep, my body taking as much of him in as it could. He let out a deep, content grunt every time he thrusted into me, the noise was so hot, knowing he was enjoying being with me and inside me. I could hear him panting and I was breathing heavily. 

“Fuck me faster daddy,” I moaned out. 

“You asked for it,” he said, picking up his pace but at the expense of how much of his shaft he would pull out, now only pulling himself about halfway out before thrusting back into me.

I couldn’t help but cry out, head spinning a little. He felt amazing, thick and hot and throbbing and being thrust into me with incredible force and speed. He was also having a great time, humping me gladly while grunting and panting. 

“You feel damn good,” he panted out. 

He then leaned over me, pressing his muscular, hot body on mine and he let go of my hips to slip one hand between my legs to stroke and rub me and the other hand was around my throat. His face was on my shoulder and he was breathing heavily in my ear. 

His lovely hand squeezed my throat, making me squeak. I could feel my head spinning already, my vision blurring and my mouth agape. 

“You’re daddy’s little whore aren’t you?” He growled into my ear while unrelentingly fucking me. 

“Yes,” I choked out in a raspy voice, feeling my climax rising. 

He nibbled on my ear, driving me crazy and I struggled to keep my eyes open when Arthur came in me. He was moaning in my ear and fucked me through his orgasm while filling me with his seed. I could feel him spilling inside, his hot cum filling me. 

Arthur growled, biting my neck and stroking me harder and faster until he saw my eyes flutter and I buried my face in the pillow in a silent scream of climax. I was close to passing out but after he felt me clenching down on him with my release, he let go of my throat, making me gasp, air flooding my lungs and making my head spin. 

It took me a few minutes to regain my senses, when I did I realized he hadn’t stopped fucking me, using his own cum as a lubrication. 

“You’re still going?” I rasped, feeling drained.

“You said you would be daddy’s cocksleve,” he growled. “So you better relax because it’s gonna be a long night.”


	11. Ash: Bondage

Day 11: Bondage

“Can you move?” I asked, walking around my restrained submissive. 

“Ya,” he grunted. 

“Wait, ‘ya’ you can move or ‘ya’ you can't move,” I asked.

“Ya,” he repeated.

I stopped to stare at my restrained lover, staring him down. His arms were tied behind him with gold rope. I wouldn’t have needed that much rope with anyone other than Ash but he was mad, hot and DTF. 

“I had to get that rope specially from Gilgamesh so you couldn’t break it,” I said, running a hand over his muscular shoulders. 

“The gold prick?” He raised an eyebrow. “He’s into this shit?”

“Oh yeah,” I said. “Why else do you think his clay boyfriend has all those chains?”

“Huh,” Ash grunted. “Never thought about it. Don’t care about him.”

“Ah,” I said, laying down in his lap. “I love that about you.” 

“What?” 

“You just, don’t care about most people,” I said, stroking his cheek. “You care about me though. I love that too.” 

He leaned his face into my hand, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Yer gonna test my love and patience aren’t ya?” 

I had tied him to a chair, his legs tied the chairs, the golden rope coiling up his muscular thighs. The rope then was woven between the back slots of the chair and around his abdomen. His arms were also bound to chair legs, leaving his bare chest and lap open to me. 

The handsome Indian man was quite a sight, his bulging muscles (amongst other things) restrained by the golden rope that contrasted beautifully against his dark skin. 

“Oh?” I asked cheekily while sliding off his lap before looking at him dramatically and holding a hand to my cheek. “You…..LOVE me?” 

Ash gave me a long, unamused look so I pouted at his boring response.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, his eyes shifting away. “Will ya do somethin’ about my cock? Or are ya gonna keep being a brat?”

“Hmmf,” I huffed, walking up to his bound form before kneeling before him. “Ask nicely.”

He raised an eyebrow when I looked up at him and I placed my hands on his thighs.

“Ask nicely,” I repeated, stroking his muscular thighs. 

His massive, girthy cock was hard and intimidating and I love it. I could almost feel the heat radiating off of it even with my face a few inches away.

“No,” he said gruffly. “I ain’t gonna beg, even if I’m restrained like this. Do your worst.”

“Aw, okay,” I was pouting again. 

I leaned forwards, dipping my head down between his legs before just stopping and inhaling his deep, musky scent. 

“You good down there? Whatcha doin?” 

I leaned forwards, taking one of his balls in my mouth, sucking and rolling my tongue against it. I could hear him let out a deep breath. One of my hands slid up his thigh to his cock, sliding the hot, hard head between my index and middle fingers. 

“Ah, you cheeky fuck,” he sighed, wiggling against his golden bonds. “So ya gonna tease me until I ask nice huh?” 

I released his ball with a wet popping noise, gazing up at him innocently. 

“Yes, you masculine, proud baby,” I jested before running my tongue up the underside of his hot cock, the motion taking almost three full seconds considering how long his cock is. 

“Fuck you,” he sighed.

I began massaging his balls while licking up and down his manhood, my other hand digging into his thigh and making him groan. I was excited to be licking him and seeing him struggling a little in his bonds, his hands furiously gripping the chair legs where they were bound. 

“Mmm, your cock is tasting so good,” I hummed. “And I won’t fuck you until you ask nicely.” 

He seemed to wince when I took the head of his cock in my mouth, sucking eagerly on it. I broke eye contact with him to excitedly take more of him in my mouth. I couldn’t take the whole thing but I could take about half so I was going to town on what I could comfortably take in. 

He had such a deep and masculine scent to him with jasmine and sandalwood undertones. I couldn’t help but close my eyes and eagerly suck him. I felt like I was drooling and I might have been. 

“Ya really are a lil slut for my cock huh.” 

“Mhm.”

I was excitedly toying and kneading his testicles while eagerly sucking him, sometimes making embarrassing suction noises. My face was flushed and I was so mesmerized with Ash’s cock that I almost forgot where I was until I could feel him close to finishing. When I felt his cock twitching excitedly, I pulled myself off him in a heartbeat, stopping him in his tracks.

He groaned, craning his neck to look at me, eyes smoldering.

“Yer a cunt,” he groaned.

“Ask nicely, Ash, and you can have my cunt,” I said in a sing-song voice. 

I wiped my saliva off my mouth with the back of my hand and stood in front of him with a hand on my hip. 

“I can keep you tied up all night you know,” I pointed out. “If you want to finish just ask nicely.”

Ash groaned, leaning his head back.

“Fine,” he sighed. “I give up. Yer relentless. May I please have some coochie?” 

I felt so incredibly smug and turned on getting the muscular and sexy man to ask me for sex. He was restrained but if he was feeling primal or frustrated enough, he could probably break them and take my mortal, human body for himself.

“Good boy,” I said. 

I tried to not run and jump on him but I was enthusiastic enough to get his cock in me that I almost knocked the chair over.

“Woah, if I knew you were that rarin to go I woulda swallowed my pride a damn long time ago,” Ash laughed. 

We both couldn’t help but moan when I slipped him inside, the top half of his cock was slick from my saliva and I was wet enough that I was able to bottom out. I couldn’t help but whimper as I felt his entire manhood inside me, it twitching and radiating heat. I placed a hand above my womb and could feel a hot bulge protruding out. 

I couldn’t hold in the gasps and moans as I was getting used to feeling him inside me. He also was groaning and he then leaned forward and rested his jaw on my head.

“Gods damn,” he sighed. “Ya were so damn wet I just slid right in. If the roles were reversed and you were tied I woulda fucked ya silly by now.”

“You’re so vulgar,” I said, looking up at him. 

“You say that like you didn’t just hop on my dick,” he smirked. 

“Shut up,” I said, kissing him.

I began humping and grinding against him, rubbing my clit on his hot groin while trying not to go crazy from feeling his massive cock inside me. I slid one of my hands up to his red hair, tangling my fingers in the silky locks. My other hand was gripping his shoulder, my nails digging into him. 

“You’re tight as fuck, I’d never guess with a pussy that tight that you’re a slut.”

He smirked at me so I smashed my lips harder to his. He must have been having a great time because he was shifting and trying his damndest to return thrusts while restrained. 

My mind was feeling foggy with pleasure and excitement and I could feel my climax starting to build.

“Ahh, Ash,” I gasped out. “Ahh, I love your cock, I love you, ahh, just like that.”

“Keep riding me like that little whore and I’m gonna flood you with my damn seed and knock you up,” he growled. “Then you’ll be my little whore for the rest of your life.”

I felt like I was dizzy and reaching climax and I started babbling things I wasn’t sure what I was saying.

“Yes Ash!” I cried out. “Fuck me so hard I get pregnant! I want your hot cum in me! I love you and your cock! You’re so stupid and sexy!”

My walls clenched around him and I was finishing, now scratching his shoulder and back with my nails as I cried out my adoration for him. My body shuddered as the orgasm wracked my body. My climax must have sent him over the edge, my pussy having clenched and done its job of coaxing seed out of him and pushing it to my womb, if he hadn’t already filled it by the time I was done.

I felt so tired and drained when we both were done, his seed hot and thick like lava in my navel. I rested my head on his chest, tucking into him. I could feel and hear his fast heartbeat and heavy breathing which matched mine. 

“You ready to get some rest then?” 

“Mmm,” I groaned. 

“Alright,” he said, breaking the golden rope and freeing himself so he could carry me to bed.

He laid me down, pulling the blanket over me and then laying next to me on top the blanket, one of his hands gently resting above my womb. He stroked my smooth skin with a warm thumb, enjoying how I seemed to be bulging with his seed. 

“Hey Ash?” I slurred sleepily. “Thank you for not breaking the rope earlier. You could’ve easily. It was just normal rope that was gold in color.”

“I know,” his voice was deep and soothing, I could feel myself on the brink of sleep. “But you were so damn cute and enjoying yourself so much, I thought I’d let you have some fun. Ya felt good as always. Next time I’m strappin’ ya down and you’re gonna be pregnant when I’m done.”

“Mmm, okay,” I said, drifting off in the arms of my lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a friend! 
> 
> I love muscular guys like Gawain and Ash who could break the bonds being a good sport and letting you do stuff to them because you're enjoying it so much


	12. Dantes: Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is some noncon/dubcon at the end!

I didn’t know where I was. 

I couldn’t see anything at least. Well I also felt a little odd. Was I walking? Or did I just think I was walking? I reached my hands out or thought I did and touched nothing. I couldn’t hear anything either. 

While trying to figure things out, something cold and wet slid around my waist. I opened my mouth to scream but something slimy was shoved into my mouth. I could feel myself panicking as whatever these things were there seemed to be more than two of them.

Other than the one in my mouth, the others wouldn’t touch part of me long enough for me to figure out what they were. It didn’t taste like anything and was just filling my mouth, seeming to only be there since I had tried screaming. I couldn’t exactly describe the texture of it either, maybe a little plastic or rubbery.

I bit down, trying to get it out of my mouth but me biting didn’t affect it at all. 

One of the things wrapped around my thighs and I frantically grabbed at it. I was going off feelings alone and when I grabbed it, it felt like an eel. It was cold and wet and I couldn’t get a good grip on it. 

To my horror I realized when grabbing it that I wasn’t wearing pants. I touched to check and I was wearing a shirt and panties. I was in my pajamas?

Was this a dream? I hoped it was.

Are these tentacles? I hope they are. 

It’s a dream, I decided. So I just relaxed and surrendered my body to them. Let the dark void fuck me in this wet dream.

I moved to take my underwear off since I was goin’ balls deep in this decision. The tentacles seemed to have noticed that I was consenting and one of them ripped my panties off, making me flinch. The one in my mouth pulled out for a moment so I could pull my loose sleep shirt off over my head. 

I felt like a silly dream slut but I opened my mouth and my arms to welcome the dream void tentacles. The obliged, now warm and slick. The one slipped into my mouth and now tasted sweet and was a bit of a different texture. It wasn’t bad. 

Two tentacles massaged my breasts and I could feel one brush up against my slit, making me shutter excitedly. I moaned a little against the tentacle I was sucking and when I went to grasp it so I could suck it more deeply, my arms were restrained by two different tentacles.

“Mmf,” I moaned a little in disappointment.

My disappointment was short lived as one of them rubbed up against my asshole before slipping inside. It was lubricated enough that it went in quite easily and it was warm and soft and felt amazing immediately. 

I exhaled deeply, letting my body go slack from the pleasure. A new tentacle slipped into my pussy, massaging and stimulating me, it seemed to have some harder, circular parts in it that was rubbing against my g spot and my cervix, making me whimper. It seemed to have a small part branching out that was rubbing my clitoris in circular motions.

I’m glad I couldn’t see so whatever this thing was because I could feel myself drooling and I thought I could feel my arousal dripping down my thighs. Thank god I’m just in a wet dream.

These dream tentacles were extremely attentive to me and seemed to notice everything my body needs and that I was getting close to climax. The one in my mouth pulled out and I groaned. 

“Mmm, I’m close,” I whimpered. “Please, come back to my mouth.” 

The tentacle instead caressed my cheek and I leaned into it, my mouth now agape and gasping as the tentacles inside me sped up. 

“Ahh, haaaah, haaah,” I moaned as I felt my climax bubbling. 

The tentacles held me in place while I was thrashing and climaxing. When I finished, they stopped moving, instead simply relaxing inside me. I didn’t mind being a tentacle warmer but I did miss the one in my mouth. 

The ones on my breasts removed themselves and a moment later I heard a hiss as a match was struck and standing close to me in the darkness, a handsome face was lit by the cigarette that was lit. The man took a drag and exhaled, the smoke making no scent in my dream. With the little light available I looked down to see the tentacles that were shadows holding me. 

“Count,” I hummed in post orgasm tenderness. “Count please come closer. Come closer and release my hands.”

“Si tu vas me frapper je ne la ferai pas,” he said taking another drag. 

Translation: If you are going to punch me I wont.

“Mmm, Count, you just gave me an incredible orgasm, I want to kiss you, dummy.”

At this he did come closer and he dissipated the tentacles holding my arms and I excitedly grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. 

“You modified your tongue with a tentacle and you were kissing me weren’t you?” I asked him cheekily.

“Tu m’as au.”

Translation: You got me.

“Mmm,” I moaned as he kissed my neck. “And you were grabbing my breasts weren’t you? It’s why you restrained my arms so I wouldn’t feel it was you.”

“Tu es une fille intelligente,” he hummed, his teeth grazing my neck.

Translation: You’re a clever girl.

“Mm, not that I’m not absolutely loving this but why are you here?”

He placed a hand on my lower back and his yellow eyes shifted away from my face.

“Er, le mage des fleurs souille votre corps et je suis un monstre et j’ai profite de votre etate de sommeil tel qu’il est,” he said. 

Translation: The flower mage is defiling your body and I am a monster and took advantage of your sleeping state as he is.

“Merlin is, right now?” I asked. 

“Oui, je suis desole,” he said.

Translation: Yes, I’m sorry.

I smashed my lips against his and ran my hands through his wavy, white hair. I pulled away and pressed my forehead to his, staring into his yellow eyes.

“I want you to pop out, kick his flowery ass and then get back here and give me the best wet dream of my life. I want you to fuck me so hard that I’m tired when I wake up,” I said.

Dantes pressed a kiss to my lips and the tentacles inside me began twitching excitedly, making me shift a little. He pulled away and gazed at me with a smirk.

“Oui madame. Tout de suite madame. Je t’aime mon complice.”

Translation: Yes madam. Right away madam. I love you my accomplice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......LISTEN.....dubcon is hot in fics and shit....


	13. Okada Izou: Hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this will be a catalyst for me to pull him on JP

I stretched, reaching my arms as far as I could to try and reach my hairbrush on my nightstand. I was pinned and it was juuuuuust out of my reach. There was a weight pinning me down, crushing my goal. 

The weight was my drunk as a skunk assassin servant, Okada Izou. He came to my room holding four bottles of sake, drank three and a half and then passed out on me. To be fair, I had been stroking his hair while he was laying his head on my lap but he then decided to knock me over to sleep face down on my stomach. 

His hair was messy and tangled and I wanted to take advantage of him laying still to brush his hair, if I could just reach my brush. I needed my brush but I didn’t want to move too much or I’d risk waking him up. Knowing him, he’d be bitchy, drink the last bit of sake and then storm out to pass out in the hallway. 

He shifted a little and muttered in my sleep which gave me enough length to grab my brush. I looked down past my breasts to the scruffy man using me as a pillow. I carefully removed his ponytail, his black hair springing out and making him look like he has a mane. 

I carefully ran the brush through his hair lightly, pausing when I hit a snarl and pulling my brush out to untangle it with my fingers. I reran the brush there and it was able to go through. I started with gently running it over the top layer of his dark hair, internally marveling at how beautiful and silky his hair is. 

I froze when I hit a snag and he jerked his head, moaning a little. He just nuzzled his face into my stomach and muttered something before returning to his sleep. The moan made the hair rise on the back of my neck. It was just so unexpectedly sensual to me. 

I kept gently brushing with one hand. I gently stroked his hair with my other hand, now and then cupping his cheek with one hand, his stubble rubbing against my hand. He was so handsome but he dressed like a hobo. 

I hit another snag as I brushed deeper, him groaning and shifting on my legs. I felt my face flush when I felt him getting stiff in his sleep, his groin growing hot and pressing against me through our clothes. I didn’t know if it was from laying on me, if he was having a wet dream or if it was from the hair brushing or a combination of the three.

I ran my fingers through the snag, gently untangling his unkempt locks. I felt like this was so much higher stakes than just brushing his hair. 

I resumed my brushing but paused when I felt him grinding against me, my face flushing as he unconsciously seeked stimulation on his manhood. I could feel myself getting turned on and carefully and slowly started spreading my legs out from under him. I continued my brushing, now done with his middle layers of hair. I was surprised how much longer his hair seemed when it was brushed. 

I started running my fingers through his bottom layers. It was the most tangled area and I wanted to take care of it with my fingers. I was a little too rough and hit a big knot, making him jerk his head up and moan. His amber eyes cracked open to look at me, his gaze heavy with sleep and alcohol. 

“What ya doin’?” 

“Uh, brushing your hair,” I said, feeling my face flush. “Sorry to wake you.”

“Ya brushing my hair? The hell? Is this a fetish or somethin’?” He growled.

“I’m not the one with an erection,” I pointed out. “And I wouldn’t be doing this if you brushed it yourself.”

He seemed to pause for a moment, my fingers still untangling his hair.

“You’re right there it seems,” he said. “But fuck this I’m leavin’ then.”

“No!”

I wrapped my legs around him, trapping him to me. 

“The hell you doin’ now?” He asked. “Lemme go.”

His cheeks were red and I didn’t know if it was the alcohol or not. It might have to do with me locking him to me while I played with his hair. I just realized that me playing with and brushing his hair is unintentionally tender and intimate.

“Not until I’m done brushing your hair, Okada,” I said, looking down at the furious and drunk man slayer pomeranian between my legs.

His face was pinched as he grimaced at me. He then let out a huffy sigh, resigning to his fate. 

“Fine,” he said. “Then at least take your shirt off so I have somethin’ to do while you’re torturing me.”

“Okay,” I said, feeling self conscious. 

I tugged the knot I was untangling, making him let out a guttural groan. We made eye contact and I stared at him smugly.

“You’re enjoying this then aren’t you? Don’t lie, you’ve been moaning over me brushing out knots and you’ve been hard for a while.” 

“Shut up,” he growled, struggling to remove my shirt. 

I untangled the knot and removed my shirt so he’d stop fumbling. He wriggled forwards a bit so he could comfortably slip one of my nipples in his mouth. He was drunk and sloppily and messily sucking my tit. Shamelessly making squelching noises and he was being a little rough and his stubble brushing against me and it felt damn good. 

I was almost done getting rid of the knots. Now that he was awake, trapped and I knew he liked me being rough with his hair, I was done being gentle. I tugged and pulled his tangled locks, making him groan and whimper into my tit. He grinded against my crotch, making me moan a little. 

He looked up at me with an entertained look in his eyes. I just finished brushing out his last knot, unlocked my legs and tossed the brush off my bed. I looked down at him, grinding against him and running my fingers through is now silky and brushed hair. 

“Haaah, Okada,” I whimpered. “You can let go of my boob now. You can leave if you want.”

He instead just kept sucking and ran a hand down my side and cupped my ass, increasing the friction between our groins. If he did leave I knew I’d have to masturbate after he leaves because I was too turned on to go to bed. With an embarrassingly loud pop he released my nipple, licking his lips that were already wet with his saliva. 

“Thanks for the company,” he grunted. 

He got up from the bed and grabbed the bottle with some sake left in it and walked to the door, finishing the bottle. I felt my heart sink and cold chills run down my spine. I let out a deep sigh and stripped my bottoms off. 

I could feel myself starting to cry for no reason. Being upset that Okada didn’t want to stick around and have sex was really dumb and I knew that. Him getting drunk in my room and passing out on me and then dry humping didn’t mean he wanted to have sex. I had romantic and sexual feelings for him and after today I was thinking he did too but I must have been wrong. 

I shifted over to my stomach and crawled up to the top of my bed where I pulled back the covers and laid on my stomach and slipped my fingers into my hot, wet slit. I felt so stupid, crying and fingering myself. 

“Gods aren’t you being pathetic,” I heard a growl and if I wasn’t already crying I would cry from embarrassment. He hadn’t left. 

I buried my face in the pillow to hide my face when I heard him walking over where I was laying. I heard him drop the empty sake bottle on my floor as he walked up to me. I trembled as he peeled back the covers. I looked up at him with running eyes. 

He was shirtless now, his chest covered with hair as black as his shoulder length, wavy hair. It looked so much longer now that it was brushed and down. He let out a sigh and flipped me onto my back. He pulled the strings of his hakama, loosening them to step out, freeing his stiff cock that was wet with precum. 

“Take your fingers out already,” he said gruffly. “And stop crying or I’ll just lay next to you and stroke it while you do.”

Mutual masturbation sounded fun but I wanted his dick inside me. With my dry hand I wiped my tears and removed my hand from between my legs. Okada took my hand wet with my arousal and began eagerly sucking my juices off my fingers. Once he was satisfied, he crawled into bed on top of me, slipping himself inside of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding the back of his head with one hand, holding him to me. My legs wrapped around his waist, savoring feeling him inside me for the first time.

“Did ya think I was leavin’?” 

“Yeah,” I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking. “I was afraid you were upset with me or that you didn’t like me or something.” 

I felt like I could start crying again so I held him tighter. He slipped a hand down to my lower back, pressing us closer together.

“I just wanted to finish my sake before I got settled in for the night,” he grumbled. “You were tuggin’ my hair good earlier, so you better keep up with that.”

He kissed me, slipping his tongue inside my mouth. He tasted like sake and my juices and I couldn’t think of a better taste in the world. I could’ve stayed like this all night, him inside me and just holding each other close. I could feel him roll his hips into me, making me let out a muffled moan against his lips. He began thrusting into me, happily humping away.

My hand on the back of his head grabbed a fistful of his silky hair and yanked it back, his face being pulled from mine. He had an almost a masochistic look of pleasure, a guttural growl coming from his throat. 

He was spurred on by me grabbing handfuls of his recently brushed hair and pulling it, me scratching his back with my other hand and me moaning. He was thrusting solidly, his hips snapping against mine.

I was so happy to be with him like this, I knew my face was burning and his was too and I assumed part of that was the alcohol. We both were panting heavily and he would fight me pulling his hair to dip his face down to kiss, suck or bite my neck while rubbing his stubble against me that made me gasp.

“Ahh, haa, haa,” I gasped out when I could feel myself getting close. “Okada, this is, amazing. You feel, amazing. Don’t stop.”

“I’d be the world’s biggest moron to stop now, darlin’,” he panted. “And you feel amazing too. Don’t you stop either.”

His solid thrusting became fast, shorter strokes as he was getting closer himself. I could feel my climax coming first so I grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of his head and jerked his face down to mine, smashing our lips together. 

When I felt my orgasm hit, I moaned against his lips and he seemed to drink in my moans. My legs tightened around him, holding him close and inside me and my nails raked up and down his back while my hand holding his hair tightened. 

He fucked me hard through my entire climax. His tempo increased when I yanked his hair, pulling his lips off of mine so I could dirty talk him to his climax. 

“Okada, I want you to finish in me. I want you to knot me you stupid, dirty pomeranian man,” I panted out. “I want you to cum in me, Okada. Okada, finish in me. Knot me.”

I kissed and bit his neck between short dirty talking, my hand still firmly holding his head up. 

“Alright bitch, here’s my seed,” he growled. “You want it so bad? You’ll end up brushing my son's hair. I'll finish in you so hard.”

He did cum in me, his body shaking and him letting out deep grunts and moans. After he finished, I let go of his hair and he nuzzled his face between my shoulder and neck, his breathing deep and soothing. I stroked his hair and brought my legs down from around him. 

“I hope you don’t regret this when you’re sober,” I murmured. 

“Why would I regret this?” 

“I don’t know? Having drunk sex with me?”

He pulled out and laid next to me, placing one arm under my neck and the other arm over my stomach. He pulled me close to him and he let out a loud laugh. 

“Ow, that was right in my ear.”

“Sorry darlin’ I just think it’s cute I’d regret this,” he kissed my cheek and nuzzled into my neck, rubbing his stubble on my shoulder. “I needed four bottles of sake to get over the nerve of tryna bed ya.”

I looked at him with surprise, my cheeks burning. 

“Huh?”

“Yeah dummy,” he laughed again and pulled me onto his hairy chest. “I like you.”

“I like you too,” I said, hiding my face in his chest. “And Okada?”

“Yeah?” He grunted, starting to doze off.

“Your hair needs to be brushed again.”


	14. Siegfried: Monster fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a good friend!
> 
> Time for getting rough with a soft dragon man

“Siegfried?” I asked, knocking on his door.

I had been alerted by several people that strange noises were coming from his room and I was feeling worried so I went to check on him.

“Don’t come in,” his voice was raspy, deeper and harsh. “Don’t you dare come in.”

“I’m worried about you,” I said, rapping my knuckles on his door again. “Please let me come in.”

“No,” there was a snarl. “I don’t want you to see me like this. I don’t want you to know this about me.”

There was a loud crash from inside his room and a deep guttural noise that echoed in the room. 

“Oh my god are you okay?!” I couldn’t help but cry out. “Siegfried please! Let me see you!”

“Get out of here,” he snarled. 

“Please let me in! I need to see you!” I insisted.

“You’re so fucking ANNOYING,” he snarled.

Hearing him curse and be so blunt and rude made me even more concerned. He was usually so mild mannered and kind that something was really wrong. I fumbled with the door knob, frantically trying to get in to see him. 

“Fine,” I heard him snarl.

There was an unpleasant scraping noise on the door and it then opened. I rushed in and slammed into something hard. It was Siegfried. I think.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this,” he growled, his normally green eyes were a bright yellow, his pupils slitted and he was giving me a piercing look while he slammed the door behind me.

He was completely naked. His arms were covered in long, dark, spiky scales and his nails were long claws. His wings and tail were twice their usual size, his tail now reaching the floor and his wings large enough to actually be able to lift him off the ground. His teeth were sharp and pointed. His horns seemed different too. His feet and calves were also covered in scales, his thighs still his normal human. His manhood was…..different than usual I’m pretty sure. 

I’d never seen it before but it was thick, very thick. Like at least twice as thick as a normal man and almost twice as long. Where his pubic hair would be above his cock there were black scales that trailed up the top part of his cock a bit. The head was leaking and the entire thing looked hot and throbbing. 

His room was a mess, clothes and linens shredded and almost all the furniture was some degree of broken. 

“What’s going on? What happened to you?”

I reached a hand up to touch his face and he winced away from my touch. 

“This is,” he growled. “A Fafnir side effect. One week a year the dragon blood in my body hits a mating season instinct. It takes about 6 days to get out of my system. I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“Oh,” I said, trying to tear my eyes away from his tantalizing dragon cock. “Is there anything I can do to help you? You seem to be in pain.”

His piercing eyes shifted and he turned his head away. I reached out and cupped his face in my palm, turning his face to look at me.

“Do you need a mate?” I asked, my cheeks burning. “You can use my body if it helps end your pain.”

“I’ll hurt you though,” he protested. “I didn’t want you to see me like this, evil, destructive, perverted.” 

I took his face in both my hands and pressed my lips to his. He didn’t kiss back. He didn’t react or move at all. I pulled away, feeling a bit confused.

“If, if you don’t want me...I understand,” I said, feeling my heart turn cold and sink, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. “If I misread the situation, I’m so sorry. I can let you be. I just want to help.” 

I let go of him and turned back to the door, not wanting to stick around since I felt I made things awkward. 

I wish he would reach out, tell me to come back, grab me and pull me into a kiss. He didn’t do any of those things and he let me leave. I was almost down the hall, feeling absolutely mortified about what I saw and did. 

It was then that I heard the roar. It was lonely, deep and animalistic. I was a ways away from his room but I could also hear him slamming against walls and things. 

The roar struck a cord in my heart and I couldn’t help but run to his room, slamming the door open and slamming it closed behind me. He was crouched, slamming against a wall, one hand stroking his manhood and his other scratching the wall. 

He gave me a hazy look as I ran up to him. I threw my arms around his neck, pressing my face to the side of his head. I could feel my eyes tear up a little, my heart breaking with his loneliness and pain.

“What are you doing?”

“I couldn’t leave you alone. I couldn’t when you’re in pain,” I said, trying not to cry. “I don’t care if you hurt me or if you aren’t romantically or really sexually attracted to me, please, use my body to ease your pain.” 

“I’m in love with you,” he said softly. “It’s why I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to touch you when I’m like this. I’m in love with you and I’m afraid of hurting you and I’m afraid of how I’d react if I made you my mate.”

I felt myself shudder a little excitedly. I wasn’t expecting his emotional admission. 

“Please, Siegfried,” I murmured. “Share your pain with me. I’ll take it to ease your suffering.” 

He lifted his head to look at me.

“You’re okay with me hurting you?” He asked. 

“Yeah, just don’t kill me,” I joked a little.

His body shuddered and his eyes slitted. His body language changed in a heartbeat. His almost meek, crouched form suddenly raising to his full height, taller with his dragon modifications. In a flash a rake of claws ripped my clothes off, leaving me naked before him and causing scratches that blood welled up in. 

Before I could let out a cry, he grabbed me, claws digging into me and he flipped me upside down and slammed me into a wall. He took a deep, animalistic inhale of my groin to my absolute embarrassment. With his maw he spread my legs and lips before slipping his long, dragon tongue into me. 

I couldn’t help but let out a cry as his tongue invaded me. He eagerly flicked it in and out of me like a snake, the underside rubbing against my clit when it went in and out. It felt pointed and more solid than a human tongue and I could feel it brush my cervix at times. I felt dizzy and it felt amazing. He was eagerly lapping up my juices almost as fast as I was producing it. 

My face was next to his manhood and I couldn’t help but want it in my mouth. It looked amazing and I wanted to know what it tasted like. He was just out of range so I grabbed his butt, trying to pull him closer. He seemed to understand what I wanted and stepped forwards, shoving his manhood in my face. I licked it eagerly, savoring the moment.

The blood was rushing to my head and I was feeling dizzy as I took as much of his manhood as I could in my mouth. I tried my best to all fondle his balls but I couldn’t tell how well of a job I was doing upside down. I fit as much of him as I comfortably could in my mouth. I felt myself drooling on him and moaning but he tasted and felt so good and big and incredible that I couldn’t help it. He let out a deep moan, shifting his hips and flapping his wings.

Spurred on by me doing my best to take his dragon meat in my mouth, he picked up his licking, but now sometimes wiggling his tongue inside me, making me whine. 

“You taste so good,” I said, muffled around his cock. “I love your dragon dick.”

He bucked his hips, thrusting more of his shaft into me than I was expecting and could comfortably take. I was gagging around his cock and my eyes were fluttering, I felt like I was suffocating. He pulled his hips back, making me gasp for air before he bucked his hips into me again, letting out a deep, rumbling moan. 

I wanted him to stop doing this. I felt like I was going to lose consciousness. I frantically tried to tap out but he was deep in the zone of getting pleasured while brushing the entrance to my womb with his tongue. Tapping didn’t get his attention so I instead slapped his thigh, making him snap back to reality. 

He pulled his hips back, removing his cock from my mouth, making me gasp and cough. 

“Can’t,” I gasped out. “Breathe.”

Siegfried pulled his tongue out of me before snarling and digging his claws into my sides before shoving off the wall with a clawed foot and spreading his wings and launching off. I felt dizzy as he dropped me on the shredded bed on my stomach as I worked on recovering my breath.

He landed behind me, claws in my shoulders and pressing his dick into me. My eyes wanted to flutter closed and be wide open at the same time. It was so thick. It was so hot. He could’ve fisted me and I wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference except that his arms aren’t that thick. I was in pain with his claws digging into my shoulders and his dragon dick almost splitting my cunt but the pleasure from both was beyond incredible.

If I wasn’t already gasping, I would be as he bottomed out. I couldn’t see it while laying on my stomach but I could feel a bulge from him. 

“Ahh hahaha,” I said giddily, blood rushing to my head. “You feel amazing, so amazing. You feel so good. So good.”

The breeding must have been overpowering his dragon state because he lost words and was only growling, snarling, grunting and moaning. 

One of his hands grabbed my ribs, his claws digging into my breast while his other grabbed my hip, keeping me from moving away from his dick. I didn’t want to move away from his dick but I was secured in my spot with his claws. 

He crouched on top of me, his tail around one of my calves while slowly pulling out his massive dick before slamming it back into me, making me cry out. He did this only two times before he began a furious pace of humping and I remembered that this part really is just animalistic breeding. 

“Wait,” I gasped out. 

He didn’t stop but he did slow.

“Please let me lay on my back. I want to see your face.”

He let out a huffy sigh and released his claws and I could feel that the punctures were bleeding. I took the opportunity given to me from him to carefully wriggle myself onto my back without his massive cock leaving me.

I stroked his cheek, gazing into his piercing dragon eyes. I bent my legs on either side of his waist, taking him as deeply into me as I could. I glanced down and saw that I was right, a large bulge poking up. I pressed my other hand over the bulge, shuddering with pleasure. 

“Okay,” I said, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Keep going, I’m ready.”

He in turn, bit my neck and I could feel the bulge slip down as he pulled out and my vision was fuzzy when he thrust back in, smashing against my deepest walls. I knew my cervix was going to be bruised from this but it felt too good to care right now. 

He returned to his vigorous breeding speed, making me gasp as his sharp teeth drew blood in my neck. One of his hands was clutching my hip and the other was shredding the bed next to me, I could only imagine it was him trying to restrain himself so he wouldn’t shred me like that. 

The slightly scaled top part of his massive member was hitting my g spot and making me tremble. I slid my hands up the side of his head, holding his horns. His wings flapped excitedly, making me assume it wouldn’t be long until he finished. 

“Ahh, Siegfried, release my throat please,” I gasped out and he obliged. 

He began licking and sucking the blood that was drawn from my neck, making me moan. I tangled my fingers in his hair, holding him close. The stimulation was intense and I could feel myself close to climaxing from his massive, hot, throbbing cock and him sucking my neck. 

“Siegfried,” I gasped out, my body shuddering. “Siegfried, oh my god oh my god.”

My mind was going blank and I couldn’t stop chanting his name until I climaxed, that made me cry out and my entire body shuddered with ripples of pleasure. 

Seemingly happy that I had finished, he pulled his face away from me and let go of my hip, grabbing the mattress on either side of my head with both hands. I was relieved he let go of me because his claws were shredding the mattress and I worried what that would’ve done to me. 

He was close, his massive cock growing hotter and twitching excitedly inside me. 

“Please,” I rasped out. “Finish in me. Make me truly your mate.”

He stared at me and gave two last, deep thrusts before spilling his seed inside me. I could feel his cum spilling into me like lava. I couldn’t help but scream when I felt the knot swell, trapping the still pouring cum in my swelling womb. He threw his head back, letting out a roar, his wings outstretched. 

I pressed a hand to his cheek, bringing him back to reality and himself it would seem. He pressed his face against my hand, looking down at me, his eyes now their lovely green and soft. 

“Since when do dragons have knots?” I laughed.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “This is the first time I’ve taken a mate since becoming a servant.”

I rubbed his cheek with my thumb. My abdomen was swollen and sore but it felt oddly pleasurable and I was content being a dragon dong cock warmer for now. I wouldn’t be able to pull out with the knot anyway. 

Now that he was himself, he was looking over his feral handy work. His body still had the changes so he was just extremely gentle and careful.

He ran a claw lightly over the scratch marks and punctures from his claws. He gently kissed my neck where he had bitten. 

“Look what I’ve done to you,” he murmured softly. “As soon as the knot goes down I’ll get you patched up and in a hot bath. Are you okay if I move us on our sides?”

“Yeah,” I said, groaning a little as he shifted so we both were laying on our side, facing each other. 

He draped his warm wing over me, pulling me close against him and being a makeshift blanket since all of his were shredded. 

I groaned a little as my bulging stomach was pressed against him. I nuzzled into his chest and he stroked my hair gently. I was suddenly feeling exhausted after everything that happened. 

“Mm, you feeling better?” I asked, suddenly remembering.

“Of course,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to my forehead. “Thank you so much. Thank you for doing this for me. I’m so sorry I was hurting you. I'm also so sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was so rude.”

“Don’t worry, it all felt good.”

“I’m glad,” he said. “If we do this again, I’ll be gentle.”

“Mmm,” I groaned sleepily. “Well I mean, we’re for sure having to do this next year so it’s not if, it’s when.”

“O oh?” He sounded surprised. “You would do this again? With me?”

I giggled into his chest.

“Yeah, silly. I love you.”

“I...love you too.”


	15. Gilgamesh: Hate fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended by a friend 
> 
> Ngl....i dont know if im happy with this one. but! if you readers might not have noticed, I like having fluffy and tender aspects and that isnt in this fic 
> 
> Reader is gender neutral
> 
> APPARENTLY I NEED TO CLARIFY SINCE HATE SEX IS CATCHING SOME OF YOU GUYS OFF GUARD: THIS HAS 'DUBCON' ELEMENTS TO IT. NOT REALLY IMHO BUT THIS SEEMS TO HAVE CAUGHT TWO PEOPLE OFF GUARD IN THE NOTES SO.

I slammed my hands on the table, capturing the attention of all the six servants at the table except for one. 

“Alright fuckos,” I said, looking around at them. “It’s time to plan for the next farming mission. We’re gonna be having Mash and Gawain up front with Achilles and George running interference. In the back giving support will be Gilgamesh and Medea Lily.”

“Understood,” said Gawain.

“Y yes senpai,” said Mash.

“You got it, babe,” said Achilles.

“Very well,” said Saint George.

“I will do my best!” said Medea.

Gilgamesh said nothing, he instead just swirled and sipped his wine out of a golden cup. His red eyes were lazily staring at nothingness, lost in thought. 

“Hello? Gil?” I said, snapping my fingers to get his attention. 

He turned to look at me, his piercing eyes staring at me with almost malice. 

“What do you want?” 

“Did you hear what I said?” I asked.

“No,” he said, yawning. “I was busy thinking about things that actually matter.”

“Pardon?” I asked, feeling an angry blush rise to my cheeks. “That is incredibly rude to say to your master.”

He let out a loud, burst of laughter. 

“If you truly are my master then you should act like it. You are yet to gain my respect or interest,” he said before looking away smugly. 

“Aren’t you a king?” I asked, feeling pissed that my authority was being questioned in front of the others. “Then set the example for others. People are supposed to follow your lead but you being a disrespectful cunt isn’t going to inspire anyone.”

He slammed his fist on the table before standing to confront me.

“You DARE talk to me like that? You forget your place, mongrel.”

“I believe you’ve forgotten yours, King Gilgamesh,” said Gawain.

“Senpai is doing their best and their job!” Mash protested.

“All of you get out,” I snapped. “This is between me and the so-called King of Heroes.” 

“But senpai,” Mash protested.

“Beat it Mash,” I snapped.

The servants shuffled out of the room, Achilles closing the door behind them. 

I stomped over to the smug golden bastard, slamming my hands on the table, him stuck between my arms. He looked unphased by me staring at him with seething anger and he took another drink of wine. 

“I don’t know what the golden bug us your asshole is doing but you need to quit being such a fucking dick. At least in front of others,” I snarled. I could feel my cheek twitching with how hard my face was pinching with anger. “Disrespect me all you want when it’s just the two of us but behave yourself in front of others.” 

He blinked slowly, trying to contain his irritation. He nearly finished his glass of wine but then splashed the last bit in my face. 

I sputtered in anger, wiping my face. Gilgamesh seemed to realize what he did and sighed. He sighed, kissing my hand. 

“You made me so furious I wasted wine. Don’t get the wrong idea with me doing this,” he said. 

He grabbed my face that was burning and ran a tongue across my cheek to clean the wine off. 

“The hell is wrong with you?” I tried to pull away from him, not wanting to be near him.”Stop touching me you cuck.”

“You should be honored for me to be touching you, let alone wasting any of my time or fluids.”

“That’s fucking disgusting,” I said, trying to shove away. 

He wouldn’t let me and I panicked and slapped him.

“I said,” he snarled, shoving my face away and then shoving my body away almost effortlessly. “You should be honored.”

He rose swiftly, slamming me against the wall. My head was spinning from the impact. It was his turn to slam his arms on either side of me. He did, pinning me between his body and the wall. I wriggled, trying to get free of him. I raised a hand to try to slap him again but he grabbed my wrist. He twisted my arm and body, slamming me face first against the wall. 

“Is that the kind of master you are?” He hissed into my ear. “The kind that inspires through violence? How pitiful of a mage.”

“I only use violence on an untamed beast like you,” I snarled. 

“A beast?” He laughed harshly into my ear. “I’ll show you a damn beast.” 

He pressed harder against me so I couldn’t move before using his free hand to rip my pants off. I shuddered at the feeling and felt my rage burning. He unzipped his fly and I could feel him freeing his cock against my ass. 

“Were you hard from my slaps? You should thank me th-” I was cut off to scream as he shoved his unlubed dick in my unprepared asshole. 

He exhaled deeply into my ear, saying something about being tight while he started thrusting into me. 

It hurt. My ass was being forcibly stretched and violated by the bigger asshole behind me. I was furiously scratching at him awkwardly because of the positioning. He let go of my arm to grab my throat. HIs other hand was on my hip, digging his blunt nails into my skin.

“Is this how you raped all those women in your first life? Prima nocta?” I choked out, my eyes starting to tear up. “Because I see how this was terrible for th-” 

He tightened his grip on my throat, cutting off my words. He leaned in to hiss into my ear.

“You want to know what it was really like for those women? I’ll show you how I take whores. But those were because they were lovely women. You’re just a mage who needs to learn their place. I’ll fuck respect into you. By force.”

“A king shouldn’t have to force people into sex,” I choked out. “Maybe you just have shitty lines or are a bad lover.” 

His grip tightened and my vision was starting to get dark and my head felt fuzzy. At least my ass didn’t feel like it was getting ripped in half. It might have been but my thoughts were jumbled with fury and lack of oxygen. 

“It’s not about my performance, it’s about power,” he snarled. 

“So you are a bad lover,” I rasped out.

He released my throat, making me gasp and cough while trying to get air back in my lungs. 

“I’ll show you my power as a lover,” he snarled. 

He pulled out of me and stepped back. He grabbed my arm, dragging me towards the table. With the arm he held I grabbed his stiff dick, making him stop and glare at me. I clenched his manhood as tightly as I could, meeting his venomous gaze. 

“Let go,” he demanded. “Let go or I’ll kill you.”

I didn’t flinch at his threat. 

“I’d let you kill me. It would mean you would die too.”

He slapped me. Hard. My cheek was stinging from his blow and it hurt like a bitch. He took advantage of my disoriented state to wrench my hand off his cock. He slammed me face first on the table. He spread my legs and jammed his dick back in me. It went back easier than the first time. 

I bit my lip when he slammed my face against the table, blood welling in my mouth which I swallowed.

One of his hands was under one of my knees, hitching it up to the table height and holding it there to get deeper inside me. His other hand was on my head, pressing my face to the table as he violated me forcefully. 

“You’re the worst master in the world,” he hissed. “I don’t know why any of the others bother to listen to you. You’re so weak and pitiful.”

“I’m the only master in the world,” I pointed out. “So I’m the worst and best at the same time. You though are the biggest cunt in the world. So that’s ACTUALLY saying something.” 

He snarled at that, thrusting into me harder. I didn’t mind getting ass fucked by a servant, but Gilgamesh is just the worst and I couldn’t help but sputter and choke out insults and spewing out hateful words.

“You’re such a bastard. A mongrel yourself. You talk down to us all but you’re so pathetic. I hate you,” I snarled. 

He seemed spurred on by my words, picking up his thrusting. His hand on my head moved to my hip, holding my body where it is.

“You’re getting off to this?” I jested. “How perverse.”

“You’re going to get my seed, mongrel,” he snarled. “Take it and be honored.”

He finished in me, letting out a satisfied groan. 

“Take my seed, shut your mouth and know your place. You’re nothing but a place to shove my cock. I’ll never see you as a master. I’ll never bow my head or kneel to you.”

He pulled out, leaving me laying half on the table. He began walking to the door and I heard him zip up his pants. 

“I’ll never see you as a good lover,” I said, stopping him in his tracks. “I wasn’t even close to climaxing. I’ll never see you as anything but selfish and self absorbed.” 

He whipped around, his red eyes burning. He started walking back, unzipping his pants.

“You know what? I think a mongrel like you still hasn’t learned your lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically had the reader yell some of my true feelings about Gil tbh.... I dont ~hate~ him but hes not my favorite. Don’t like writing things with no fluff but yeah.


	16. Fem Ozy: Cunnilingus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my dear friend Youn~ 
> 
> Neutral reader
> 
> Pharaoh's fuck better because they ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh put the pussy in a scarmophogoghs

Was I in heaven? I didn’t remember meeting Anubis but this MUST be heaven so I must have forgotten. 

I was laying on silken sheets, surrounded by soft and luxurious pillows. I felt like I was laying on a cloud but what made this truly heavenly was what was laying on ME. 

The beautiful Egyptian woman, straddling my waist ran a hand through my hair. Her sharp golden eyes gazed into mine, snapping me back to reality.

Her soft lips, tasting of fruit wine and honey parted from mine. She pulled her face back for a moment, licking and then pursing her lips.

“You seem lost in thought, lover,” she hummed. “What plagues your thoughts?”

I felt myself blush and a shiver run down my spine at her words. Her gaze was incredible, making me want to hide and gain her favor at the same time. I didn’t know if she wanted me to fear her or love her or perhaps both. She was a god after all.

“I was just thinking,” I sputtered a little, trying to think of a lie. “If you had anything planned for this afternoon.”

She threw her head back for a moment, her laugh echoing through the luxurious bedchamber. 

“You’re in bed with the greatest pharaoh and you’re thinking about my schedule?” 

“I mean,” I sputtered feeling embarrassed. “I just didn’t know how long I’d get you for.”

She laughed again, the sound as golden as her eyes and jewelry. She stroked a soft hand over my cheek before cupping it. She ran a thumb gently over my skin, hot with blush.

“You’re so cute,” she murmured. Her thumb brushed my lower lip. “Look at you, blushing. Am I truly such a presence around you? You still haven’t gotten over that I take you as a lover.” 

She giggled and pressed her lips to mine. Ozymandias was right of course, I was never sure what to do, what she would like or want. Even now, she took a hand in mine, moving it to her waist, slipping my hand under her waistband, pushing me to strip it off her. I obliged of course, doing most of the work while she slipped her one leg free and then the other, freeing her ass and pussy. 

I gently slapped her ass before cupping it. Her golden eyes sprang open and she gave me a cheeky smirk. She made a muffled noise of approval against my lips. 

She pulled her face back and sat up, she stretched, arms up, pulling her skin tight black shirt off. I couldn’t help but trace up her form with my gaze, starting at her hips where my hands were resting. My eyes slid up her toned abs and up to her newly freed breasts, resting on them for a moment before continuing up along her collarbone and her neck to her golden eyes that were piercing me. She was naked, give for her golden jewelry.

“Like what you see?”

“Always my pharaoh,” I replied. “My cheeks are hot from being so close to your radiance and heat.” 

She laughed again, lighting up her beautiful face but not breaking eye contact. Her breasts heaving with her laughter.

“That was very smooth,” she said. “So, I think I’ll make your face my throne.”

She leaned in and ran a thumb across my lips, giving me a coy smile. She crawled up to my face and pressed her womanhood down to my eager lips.I grabbed her thighs from behind, pressing her into my face, my tongue running up and down her folds.

“Your cheeks are warm from my radiance and heat? Now it’s your lips turn with my radiance,” she hummed. 

I closed my eyes, blissed at the pharaoh using my face as her throne. I licked and sucked my way around her lips until I found her clit. I eagerly put my lips on the sensitive nub, flicking and rubbing it with my tongue. 

Ozymandias let out a deep sigh, wiggling her hips against my face. She let out a moan, the sound honey to my ears. It made me even more excited to be in my position. I released her clit to suck around her folds and lap up the tangy love juice. It had started to get on my chin

“Mmm,” she moaned. “Look at me.”

I opened my eyes, gazing past my pharaoh’s rippling abs and her plentiful bosom to her lovely face and her sharp stare meeting my gaze. 

“You’re doing well, lover,” she hummed, running a hand through my hair. “That’s right, don’t let a drop of my juice go to waste. Savor it all, it is proof that you are doing a good job.”

I slipped my tongue into her pussy, making her take a sharp inhale. Her tang on my tongue was sweeter than honey to me and I could smell her arousal as well. I took a deep inhale of her scent, a sensual musk with undertones of her floral perfume. 

“Mmm,” I moaned into her, shaking my face against her and licking and sucking away. “Mm mm mmm.”

She let out a laugh, her breasts bouncing slightly. 

“My, my,” she said, giving me a lovely smile. “I should be moaning from your work yet yours feels very nice. If you are enjoying my taste, please don’t let up.”

I held her thighs closer down to me, trying to get as close to her as I could. 

“Er, ahem,” a voice said from the doorway, making me jump. 

Well, as much as I could possibly could jump when I had a pharaoh’s pussy planted on my face. She didn’t seem even relatively phased by the person there. She didn’t even break eye contact with me when she was talking to them. 

“What is it?” She asked.

“You have a meeting with the architects? It was supposed to start ten minutes ago?” 

I squinted up at her trying to say ‘you said you weren’t busy’ and she just quirked an eyebrow as if to say ‘yeah I didn’t care.’

“This is something you’ve had planned for weeks, my pharaoh,” the person said. “It’s about the new Nefertiti statue and flower garden.”

“I’m sorry lover, I’m going to have to take this,” she said. 

She broke eye contact and swung one of her legs off of me, rolling off the bed. I licked my lips and wiped my wet chin off on my hand. I wanted more of her but I was going to have to wait. 

“Come,” she said, holding a hand out to me. 

Or not.

“Come on,” she repeated. “You’re doing a good job, I don’t want you to stop just because I have a meeting….or a few.”

“My pharaoh,” I protested softly. “This is indecent.”

“I am the pharaoh, I am giving you permission,” she firmly said. “Now, come with me. You’ve been doing amazing and I want more.”

I tentatively took her hand and she pulled me easily off the bed and against her body. She was so firm and warm to the touch I couldn’t help but stare up at her lovely face.

“Keep me company on the throne,” Ozymandias said, pressing a kiss to my hand. 

“Oh, okay,” I said, grabbing a pillow.

“Wonderful,” she said, leading me by the hand to her throne room.

She sat on her throne, spreading her legs to show me her pretty pussy. 

“Please, kneel for me,” she said, hitching a leg over the side of her throne and spreading herself with one hand. “Kneel and worship.”

“Yes, my pharaoh,” I said, kneeling on the pillow. 

I spread her lips with one hand, freeing hers. I felt like a pervert but I couldn’t help but take a deep, hearty inhale. I looked up at her and she was smirking at me. I tenderly leaned in, licking up the wetness that had accumulated since I was last between her legs.

“Very good,” she purred, cupping my still burning cheek in one hand. “Alright, I’m ready for the first meeting.”

A servant brought in an agricultural expert who was monitoring this season’s crop production predictions. 

I was too preoccupied eating out the pharaoh to pay attention to the droning information. Ozymandias was truly incredible, able to take care of her duties while being ravished by me and not missing a blink. 

I was gladly sucking her clit and I tenderly slipped a finger into her wet slit, making her tug my hair to know it was appreciated. I gazed up at her in amazement. She was truly a vision of beauty, her body bare except for her golden earrings and necklaces. Her golden eyes were attentive to the affairs of her country and also me, her lover. 

After her second meeting I was completely unphased by being an exhibitionist like this. The visitors seemed to take a minute to get over the confusion and almost embarrassment to see the nude pharaoh being pleasured on her throne during the meetings but when they seemed to catch on that me being there took none of the pharaoh’s attention from them. 

She would let me know she was happy with me by stroking my cheek or pulling my hair or quietly, in a deep, husky voice tell me that I’m doing very well. 

I had both fingers in her pussy and was happily scissoring them inside her when the last visitor, the ambassador from England came in. He seemed uncomfortable but she was very comfortable and close to her climax. 

She tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling it earnestly. I sucked her clit, swirling my tongue against it and curling my fingers up into her, working to find her g spot. 

When I did she couldn’t control her voice. She shamelessly gasped and moaned, pausing to grasp her breast with her free hand.

“Amazing, you’re amazing, you’re doing amazing,” she gasped out. “I’ve almost finished. Do not let up on me now.” 

We made eye contact while she climaxed, her hand on my head gripping her throne’s arm with an incredible furiosity. Her abs rippled and she cried out loudly as she came, bucking her hips into me and wrapping her leg that was down around my neck, trapping me against her. Her body shook with the pleasure and her pussy was spasming around my fingers. 

Seeing their king climaxing, everyone in the hall except for me and the Englishman stopped what they were doing to applaud. 

After she finished, I licked her womanhood clean, savoring her taste. She tenderly gazed down at me, stroking my hair and cheek while I worked. I then pulled myself away from her. She moved her leg down and spoke to me softly. 

“You’ve done a wonderful job, now come sit on my lap until we’re done, then I’ll thank you with my Remesseum Tentryistrap,” she purred, wiping her juices off my chin with her hand. “The rest of you can get back to work.”

I nodded, rising shakily to my feet and I sat on her lap. She wrapped her warm arms around me, holding me against her chest, her breasts pressing against my back. She rested her head on my shoulder and slipped a hand to the fingers I had inside of her to her lips, cleaning herself off my fingers. Her tongue swirling around my fingers. 

We seemed a little caught in the moment until the English Ambassador cleared his throat. I felt a bit flustered but Ozymandias simply flicked her eyes up to him. 

“Well? Carry on,” she said.

The Englishman sputtered about indecency before storming out.

“Hmph,” she murmured into my ear. “English are such prudes.”


	17. Cu Alter: Size difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know hes "canonically" 6' but I choose to ignore that. So he's 8' here. 
> 
> Also I've never summoned him so this is how he is in my mind and heart.

My massive berserker servant strode up to me, dripping with blood. He dropped his spiked spear into the ground before me. He leaned against it for support, one of his legs not being able to be used to support his weight. 

“That was the last of the chimeras, master,” he grunted, giving me a weak smirk before collapsing. 

“Cu!” I cried out. 

I tried to catch him but he ended up under him as he fell. Cu was barely conscious and bleeding profusely. He was heavy but not uncomfortable. His chin was resting in between my boobs. 

“Da Vinci,” I squeaked into my com. “What’s his status? What happened?”

“Oh my, he has 1% of his health remaining! He popped his Guts ability four times,” da Vinci said. “It must have taken all his willpower to make it back to you.”

I looked down at his face, looking so peaceful as he was nodding off on top of me. 

“Oh my sweet Cu,” I whispered, stroking his cheek. “Your loyalty is unrivaled.”

He grumbled a little and leaned into my hand, making me melt a little. 

“Da Vinci,” I said softly. “Mute the call, I need to give him some mana.”

“Aye, aye,” da Vinci said and hung up.

“Hey,” I whispered. “Cucu, please open your eyes.”

He just grumbled and nuzzled his face into my boobs.

I let out a deep sigh and wriggled under him more until his face was inches from mine. It was a little awkward position but it would do for now. 

I gently cupped his face in my hands, pressing my lips to his. He moaned a little gently against my mouth, his red eyes cracking open at the small mana flow when my tongue slipped into his mouth. His mouth tasted coppery like blood and I didn’t know if it was his or mine as his sharp teeth gently grazed my tongue. 

I let out a whimper against his mouth and he let out a throaty growl. The little mana he received so far seemed to give him a touch more energy as he slid his massive arms under my back to grasp my shoulders lightly yet hold me firmly with his clawed hands. I gently pulled back the hood from his head, wrapping my arms around his neck and embracing him. 

Our embrace deepened and he tentatively slipped his tongue in my mouth, eagerly searching for more mana. The taste of blood didn’t bother me which was good because now it was filling my mouth too. 

He was starting to come back to life it would seem, his body able to move more easily and with less pain. His tail began twitching and wriggling and I was pretty sure I could feel the tip of his cock brushing against my groin. It made me excited and was starting to turn me on as well. 

I gently pulled my lips away from him, gazing into his now semi alert ruby eyes. 

“Why’d ya stop?” His words slurred.

“I should’ve asked permission to kiss you,” I said. “You were almost on death’s door so I had to act without asking. But now I can ask: would you like to have a mana transfer?”

He chuckled, his entire body shaking on top of mine. 

“You’re cute to ask that,” he snorted. “Of course. You’re gonna have to do most of the work for a bit though.”

I nodded, pressing my lips to his again. 

“If you’re able to roll on your back, I’ll ride your dick,” I said. 

“You’re very bold,” he smirked. “How lewd of you to be so direct.”

“It’s just for mana transfer,” I said, glancing away. 

“Alright,” he grumbled. 

With a groan he rolled onto his back, me with him. I was now on top. He winced a little as I rolled off him so I could strip off my bottoms.

“Are you okay?” I asked, removing my pants and panties. 

“Yeah,” he groaned, his eyes flicking up my figure. “I could use some help with mine too if you don’t mind. I don’t have the energy to remove them.” 

I felt my face flush a bit at seeing him drink in seeing me pantsless and at the bulge contained in his pants. It would be the first time I’ve seen his cock. He was over 8 feet tall and an absolute beast of a man so of course I’ve thought about his manhood before. I swallowed with difficulty as I peeled back his odd pants, freeing his absolutely massive manhood. 

I trembled in anticipation at seeing Cu’s cock. It seemed to be over a foot long and as thick as my thigh. It looked like it had some small ridges along the top and bottom. I couldn’t help but lick my lips in anticipation.

“You seem to like what you see,” he weakly smirked up to me. “Thank Medb for that.”

“You seem to like what you see as well,” I replied. “And I only thank Medb for your existence. I don’t talk to her and avoid her since I like having you around.”

“Huh?” He was caught off guard. “I always thought she was harassing my brothers around Chaldea.”

“No,” I said, looking away embarrassed. “She seems to make you upset...and I care about you...so I’m selfish and keep her away.”

“You’re doing me a favor then,” he mumbled. “No wonder I like being around you.”

“Ah, yeah,” I said. “We should probably get started.”

“Wait,” he said, making me stop. “Aren’t you going to take your top off?”

“Why would I?” I asked. “This is for a mana transfer. Taking my shirt off wouldn’t do any good for the transfer.”

Cu’s eyes flicked away and he seemed almost disappointed that I wasn’t getting completely naked.

“I’m going to start then,” I said.

I stepped over him and straddled his hips, his manhood brushing my thigh. It was so intimidating but he was in such bad shape I didn’t have time to waste. I pressed the head to my slit, gently rubbing myself against him, making me bite my lip. I then spread myself and did my best to take him inside me. 

“What are you doing? You’re going to hurt yourself, you’re not wet enough to take it,” he protested, trying to get up but struggling. 

He was right of course, he was massive and I wasn’t lubricated enough to take him. I had him about halfway and I felt like I was ripping. I was in a lot of pain but he needed the mana and I didn’t want him to be in pain any longer than he needs to be. I used gravity to my advantage and kept pressing and trying to slip myself down on him.

“You need mana,” I choked out, tears pricking my eyes. “It’s your job to use my body and it’s my job to give you mana. I don’t have to feel good for it to work.”

I was trying to hold it together and failing, my face pinching in pain and my body shuddering.

“Idiot woman, what are you doing?” His eyes were wide and his teeth bared at me. “You’re bleeding!”

I slipped a hand down under me and touched where my pussy was touching his dick. When I pulled my hand back I saw he was right, I was bleeding. 

“It’s not my period,” I assured him. “Don’t worry about it.”

I only had about two thirds of him inside me so I figured I’d take advantage of the blood as something of a lubricant and started pulling myself up. He seemed to be relieved that I was pulling out, but when I lowered myself down again and a tear slipped from one of my eyes did he seem truly furious. He wrapped his tail around my torso, pinning my hands against me and holding me where I was.

“Why are you doing this to yourself?” He snarled. “Are you a masochist? Or just stupid?”

I couldn’t meet his gaze. Tears were slipping down my cheeks from pain and embarrassment.

“I would rather die here than let you keep hurting yourself like this,” he growled.

“I can’t let you be hurt like this,” my voice was cracking. “You were so badly hurt protecting me and I don’t want you to be hurt like this any longer than you have to be. You’re always protecting me and getting injured. I try to protect you from Medb and loneliness when we’re at Chaldea, but I can’t do anything for you as a mage! I would rather be in pain if it meant you weren’t in pain anymore. So please, ignore my cries and any blood or anything. Just use my body and my mana.”

“Master,” he said softly. “I protect you because I don’t want to see you hurt. Right now I’m the cause of your pain.” 

I turned to look at him and he raised a hand to gently wipe my tears.

“You really thought you could take me with no foreplay? This blood isn’t because you’re a virgin right?” He asked, rolling his eyes a little. 

“I am not a virgin!”

“You’re just dumb then. If you were like two feet taller your pussy wouldn’t be bleeding. You’re just a normal sized woman so you need foreplay to take this,” he said. “Unless you have lube, well, no even with lube you need foreplay. So I’m gonna let you go with my tail, and I want you to sit on my face.” 

“Oh,” I said, trembling a little. “Okay, if that’s what you want, Cu.”

“I want you to take your shirt off and call this ‘sex’ not a ‘mana transfer’ but I don’t think you’re ready for that,” he said, releasing his tail. 

I almost yelled when I slipped an inch lower on him from forgetting to catch my full weight. I recovered and on shaky legs stood up and walked over to his face. I kneeled, his head in between my knees.

“My cooch is bleeding though,” I protested. 

“Your blood has mana too,” he said, licking his lips. “Now relax and try to enjoy yourself.”

“But what if I hu-” I was cut off by Cu reaching back, cupping my ass and pulling me forward onto his face. 

I fell face first against his chest. It must have hurt because he coughed but he was busy slipping his tongue into me. He swirled his tongue in me, seeming to savor the taste of my blood. He carefully licked my folds and along my slit. His teeth gently grazed my clit and I moaned, making him chuckle. 

“Ah, Cu, that feels so good. I want you to feel good too,” I said. 

I sat up reaching for his manhood. I could stroke it but I couldn’t get it in my mouth since it was too far and I couldn’t move off his face since he was holding me on. 

“Please,” I whined. “You’re making me feel so good.”

“Mmmhm,” he moaned into me. “I can tell, you’re getting nice and wet. Just relax for now.”

His voice was muffled so I just laid back down, my head on his abdomen and my hands gently running up and down the bottom half of his shaft. I couldn’t help but wriggle against his mouth, him switching between hungry licks, fierce sucking and gentle nibbles. 

“Caaaa, Cu, I think I’m ready,” I moaned out. 

He released my hips and I gently rocked off of his face. He ran a tongue around his mouth, cleaning off my blood and juices. 

He seemed to have more life in him now which relieved me. His eyes watched me as I then slid him inside me. I could take almost two thirds easily but with the bulge in my abdomen, I didn’t know if I’d be able to take the whole thing. 

“You’re doing very well but let me do some work,” he said. 

He sat up and put his hands under my thighs and turned me around on his dick. I let out a sharp gasp and he gently lowered and raised me on his dick. I wasn’t in agony like before and it was more of pleasurable pain from the stretch. His arms were out from under my thighs suddenly, dropping me entirely down on him. He bottomed out and I felt like I was going to scream. Or I did scream. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going limp. 

“Woah, woah, are you okay there?” His teeth grazed my ear and a shudder ran through me. 

I let out a groan and leaned back against him, unable to think or speak. I put a hand over my stomach to the large bulge and looked up at him. I gave him a weak smile and raised a shaky hand to cup his face. He could almost rest his chin on my head, he was so big.

“You need to learn your limits, my dear,” he said. 

He placed a hand over mine on his cheek, his completely covering mine. His tail ran under my thighs, lifting them up so he could use his other hand to wrap it around my chest, pulling me against his chest. His tail lifted me up off his dick until I could form words again. 

“Are you feeling good?” I asked weakly.

“You’re tight as fuck,” he said, nibbling my ear. “You feel damn good, you better be feelin’ good too.” 

“Y yeah,” I said quietly. 

He gently started lifting me up and down with his tail, making me gasp. He took his hand off mine and gently toyed with my clit, gently pinching and rubbing. He enjoyed the noises and sped up his tail’s motions.

“You’re trembling, master. Don’t let me take too much mana,” he said. 

“Ah, take what you need,” I panted.

He let out a deep growl that could feel the vibrations of in my chest.

“I’m a monster, an animal and you’d let me take what I want from you?”

“Yeah,” I said, looking up at him. “Because you care about me. And I care about you. So I know you’d never take more than I can handle.” 

His face had a little bit of a surprised look which then turned into a smirk. 

“You got it then boss.” 

“Then kiss me and take me.”

Cu pressed his lips to mine and began bucking his hips up a bit while sliding me up and down in tempo. We both were panting against the other’s lips, one of my hands pressing on the one of his that was rubbing my clit and my other hand holding onto his arm that was across my chest. I dug what little nails I had into his arm, thrashing as much as I could as I climaxed. He pulled away from my mouth as I gasped and panted and cried out, him seeming to savor the look on my face.

“Use me,” I murmured, getting very relaxed. 

He did, growling and grunting as he also came, dropping me entirely on his cock while he came, his dick throbbing as he pumped me full of his seed. My vision blurred and I ran a hand over my stomach, feeling the bulge get even bigger. My eyes fluttered and I felt myself lose consciousness. 

I could feel I was moving and was able to crack my eyes open. I was being carried by Cu bridal style. He must have reclothed us and was taking me back to Chaldea. I smiled a little and nuzzled my face into his chest before drifting back to sleep, relaxed and safe.


	18. Romani: Food play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A B-day fic for a friend!
> 
> Happy bday Lucien!

It was my birthday.

And every year, Chaldea threw me a party. It was always amazing, gifts galore from all the servants and new foods to try. 

This year was different. This year was my first birthday since I started dating Romani. 

While I was getting buried in presents and affections from different servants and Romani was kinda hanging out in the back. He was the only person I cared about right now but I knew he would come to my room after for some intimate celebrating with just the two of us. 

When the party started to die down, I swiped a piece of cake and headed to my room. I stopped by the kitchen, getting a few things I had bought because I planned a little surprise for Romani when he would come to visit me. 

I got back to my room and prepared myself and laid in wait, well rather sat in wait for Romani. 

Romani knocked on the door and asked permission to enter. I gave it and he came into my room that was dark except for a candle on the cake I was holding. He was also holding a piece of cake with a lit candle on it and flipped on the light. When he saw me, his face turned as red as the strawberries on the cake.

“You okay?” I asked. 

Romani couldn’t stop staring with wide eyes. I could understand why. I was sitting in the best pinup-esc pose I could while holding the cake, my breasts covered in whipped cream. 

“Please close the door, romantic,” I laughed softly. “I’m not decent for anyone but you.”

“Oh, right,” his voice cracked. “I just oh god.”

He struggled to close the door without removing his eyes from me. It was making me blush a little, his pants showing an obvious erection.

“Are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to come over and have a taste?”

Romani blinked for a moment, seeming to come a little bit out of his trance.

“Hang on, cover your eyes for a moment,” he said. 

He walked into my room, placing his slice of cake on my bedside table. I closed my eyes. I could hear him unzipping his jacket. I then could hear him unzipping and stepping out of his pants. 

“Keep them closed!”

“Okay, okay,” I said, squeezing my eyes tighter.

“Okay now open,” he said.

I did and couldn’t help but giggle. Romani’s hair down and he was holding the piece of cake again. And he was naked. Except for a big teal colored bow covering his crotch. Me greeting him as I did must have done a number because the bow wasn’t staying on very well because of his erection. 

“Oh my god,” I laughed.

“Happy birthday my love,” he said.

“Come here!” I said.

He did and he held the cake out to me. 

“Make a wish!” 

I blew out both candles in a single breath before smiling up at him. 

“Now put those down and come get dessert,” I purred. 

Romani almost threw the cakes before excitedly returning to me. He smashed his lips to mine, happily I kissed him back. 

He went to put his hands on my breasts but they were covered in whipped cream so he pulled them back suddenly. He tentatively licked his hand, seeming a bit worried that he would be doing so in front of me. I gently took his other hand and licked some of the whipped cream off. He watched with wide eyes as I ran one of his fingers around my nipple before slipping the finger in my mouth, eagerly sucking on his digit. 

“C’mon,” I said around his finger. “Get this cream off me and then put some cream in me.”

“Huh?” 

I took his finger out of my mouth, running my tongue across his palm. 

“Lick this cream off me and then put some cream in me,” I repeated.

“You mean you want me to eat whipped cream out of you?” He asked.

“I meant your cum but sure we can do that too?” I laughed a little.

“Oh,” Romani said. “Alright that too!”

Romani ran a hot tongue over my breast, enjoying the sweet taste of the cream. He seemed very excited, seeming to rush to clean off my breasts. He was almost humming as he kissed and licked and sucked my breasts.

I ran my hands through his hair, enjoying the feeling. When he was done with my breasts he pressed his face up to mine, kissing me and rubbing his tongue against my lips. I opened my lips and he slipped it inside. He tasted so sweet and lovely. I pulled him on top of me. The bow was between our groins, making weird noises as he tried to rub against me.

“That’s embarrassing, sorry,” he said, hiding his face in my neck for a second. 

I stroked the back of his head for a moment before flipping him onto his back, me on top. 

“Let me unwrap my present then,” I said while getting up. 

I grabbed the can of whipped cream and shook it while walking up to him. I gently removed the bow before spraying the whipped cream on his dick, almost completely covering it. 

“That’s a little,” he started but his words were cut off when I licked the underside of his cock. 

“Ohh,” he sighed. “Wait! It’s your birthday! Give me the cream and get over here! I should be treating you!”

I laughed a little and crawled on top of him, handing him the whipped cream. I stuck his dick back in my mouth and I felt him spray the cream onto my slit, making me whimper a little. I groaned as he began licking my slit, eating me like a feast. I was happily sucking his cock, enjoying the sweetness and his usual taste. 

He spread my lips and ran his tongue along me, rubbing his tongue on my clit before inserting it into my pussy. I let out a bit of a startled noise at the feeling. He seemed to pause for a moment.

“Did you put something in there?” 

“Y yeah,” I said, licking up the side of his cock. “When you get it out I want you to put this tasty cock in me then.”

“Oh?” 

He was eager now, slipping a finger now inside me, toying with the strawberry I had slipped inside myself. I was running my tongue up and down his shaft, trying to clean all the cream off. He seemed to dislodge the strawberry and proceeded to then suck the strawberry out, using his tongue to help wriggle it out. With a small pop it was in his mouth. 

“Gort it,” he said, words a bit muffled around the berry. 

I moved so I was straddling his waist, the head of his cock kissing my entrance. He sat up, holding the berry in his teeth and pressing it to my mouth. We shared the berry as he gently pressed my hips down onto him. I gently moaned into his mouth as he bottomed out into me. 

“Happy birthday,” he murmured.

I chewed and swallowed the berry and pressed my lips to his. He began moving, one hand on my lower back, pressing me against him and the other hand holding my face to kiss me deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself against my lover. I began humping him, whimpering against his lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. It tasted like me, strawberries and cream and it was a delicious combination. 

I had to part our lips so I could catch my breath and he was breathing heavily. 

“You feel so amazing,” he panted while leaning down to kiss my neck. 

“You feel so good,” I gasped. 

The neck kisses and position were feeling amazing, my clit getting a lot of stimulation from grinding against him. He was feeling good too, his cheeks were burning and his eyes soft with affection.

I was running my fingers through his hair when he picked up his tempo, making me gasp, tugging his hair. He let out a moan against my neck which he was kissing and biting. I could feel my climax bubbling and I tangled my fingers in his hair, making a fist and pulling the strawberry blond strands. 

He let out a cry of pleasure from it and I kissed him. 

“I’m coming, I’m so close,” I gasped. “Romani, I’m so close.”

“Good,” he panted. “Me too, I’m close, I love you so much.”

“Romani! I’m coming! I love you! I love you! I love you!” 

My nails raked across his back and I whimpered into his neck, babbling ‘I love you’ repeatedly while I felt the pleasure rip through me. Romani came shortly after, his cock throbbing and pumping me with his seed.

“I love you so much,” he cried out. “I love you!”

Once we both had come down from our climaxes, we lay, spooning in bed. Romani pressed a kiss to my head and fed me a bite of cake. 

“Happy birthday my love,” he hummed.

He fed himself a bite of cake. 

“Every time we’re together is bliss,” he said, chewing and nuzzling me.

He fed me another bite. 

“I cannot wait to make love to you on the day of your birthday every year.”

He fed himself another bite and I giggled.

“I love you,” I murmured. “This cake is delicious, but do you know what would make it better?”

He finished his bite of cake.

“What?” he asked.

I turned and kissed him. His mouth was sweet from the cake.

“More of your cream.”


	19. Gawain: Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not having one out yesterday! was in a bit of a funk and needed a personal day!

I boredly sipped my wine, crossing my calves and swinging my legs under my chair. The music was loud and made me anxious as did the big crowd that was on the dance floor. Me and my boyfriend, Gawain were at the wedding party for friends of ours. Dancing wasn’t really my thing but he was hitting the floor with some of the knights. 

I was enjoying watching them from our table but when a slow song hit, I saw my handsome blond date wading through the crowd and then the tables to get to me. He offered me his hand and I gently took it. My cheeks were flushed with wine and now embarrassment. 

I knew I looked hot in my dress and heels, but I felt like I looked mediocre compared to him. He was so incredibly handsome in his suit, dark grey with a dark teal tie that was the same color his cloak usually is. His wavy hair was brushed straight and slicked to the side. 

“I thought you’d dance with one of the bros,” I said, not needing to yell now that the music was quieter. 

“I was going to dance with Bedivere but he and Tristan are dancing together and I wasn’t about to dance with my uncle,” he laughed. “So I thought I’d come take the hand of my beloved lady.” 

“I’m glad to be considered,” I laughed. 

We reached the dance floor and he spun me, holding my hand in his, his other hand on my lower back, pressing me against him. I placed a hand on his shoulder, swaying with him. He smelled amazing and my cheeks burned even harder being so close to him like this. 

“You look beautiful,” he murmured into my ear. “I know you don’t like dancing a lot so I wasn’t going to pull you out here. Thank you for being a good sport for me.”

“When you look like this I don’t want another woman putting the moves on you either,” I laughed. 

He pressed his forehead to mine, gently stroking my lower back. 

“If anything, I should be the one worried about someone putting the moves on you,” he murmured. “You look absolutely stunning.”

Coming from him who looked like a model made my spine tingle a little, especially knowing that what he’s saying is completely genuine.

“Oh my god,” I murmured, hiding my face in his chest out of embarrassment.

He stroked my hair and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He smelled just incredible. I couldn’t place which cologne he was wearing but it was masculine and alluring. 

“Hey,” he murmured, making me look up.

He pressed his lips to mine, stroking my lower back and hair. He kissed me again, harder and I could feel myself melting into his embrace. 

The slow song ended and a high beat pop song started and Lancelot, Tristan and Bedivere danced their way over.

“Ooohhhh!” Lancelot and Tristan said at the same time.

Gawain’s lips parted from mine and he gently spun me and held me from behind, his head on my shoulder so he could talk to the boys with me.

“You look stunning,” Bedivere smiled and bowed politely. “Nice to see you on the dance floor.”

“Thank you Bedi,” I said, trembling a little as Gawain kissed my neck and grinded up against me a bit. 

Lancelot and Tristan exchanged a look, well as much of a look Tristan could without opening his eyes. 

“You two should get a room,” Tristan said loudly to be heard over the music. 

It was a catchy song so I was dancing a bit in Gawain’s arms but mostly what was happening was me grinding against him. I could feel him getting stiff and quite frankly it was exciting and was stroking my ego about my appearance. I loved knowing that he was turned on by me looking like this.

“Maybe we will,” I said. 

“You should or maybe she and I will go to a room,” said Lancelot.

Lancelot danced up to me and started dancing up against me while Gawain was grinding against me from behind. Lancelot was in a deep purple suit and black tie. I leaned back against Gawain, wanting only his touch. 

Gawain didn’t seem thrilled about Lancelot moving in on me and he scooped me up bridal style, sticking his tongue out at Lancelot and carrying me away towards the bathrooms. I waved goodbye to Bedivere who waved and Tristan saluted. 

He put me down outside the bathrooms before taking my hand and excitedly dragging me into the bathroom and took me into the end stall. He closed and locked the door before pressing me against the wall, my face in one of his hands and his other hand on my lower back. His breathing was heavy but it wasn’t from dancing or running while carrying me. It was excited, sensual heavy breathing.

I wriggled my panties off, lifting my heel to pick them up. I did and tucked my panties into his inside suit pocket. I then eagerly slipped my hand down to his crotch, stroking his erection through his clothes. 

He sighed deeply against my mouth. His hand moved from my face, gently down to the lower part of my dress, taking a handful of the fabric and pulling it up so he could access my pussy. His two of his fingers, thick and warm, spread me and the other three stroked my slit, making me whimper.

He parted lips and I couldn’t help but gasp when he kissed my neck. He has some of my lipstick smeared on his lips and I couldn’t help but smile, feeling like I marked him a little as mine.

I struggled with his zipper but got it, reaching in and finding his throbbing, stiff cock in his underwear and freed it from the clothes. I stroked it, wanting him to be feeling good too. He pulled his face back to watch me as he slipped two fingers into my wet slit, enjoying watching me stifling my noises. 

My breathing was heavy and excited like his and his cock was hot and stiff and I was enjoying stroking him off. 

“Please,” I whispered. “I need you inside me.”

My head was a bit fuzzy. It might have been from the alcohol, arousal, adrenaline or excitement. It felt so perverted to be doing this in the bathroom of a crowded ballroom full of friends of ours. But the perversion made it more exciting and fun. 

He spun me around, my face against the cool wall. He flicked up my dress from the back and spread my legs a bit and I whimpered as I felt his cock slip into me. He began thrusting into me, grunting while doing so. It was an insanely sexy noise. 

The door opened and someone came in. Gawain paused before continuing, doing his best to quiet his gruntings. 

“God you’re so sexy,” he whispered. “You’re more beautiful than the bride. Maybe I should make you my bride.”

The thought of him making me his forever made me so excited. Thinking about him being mine forever. I opened my mouth to say something about it but all I could do was pant and gasp so he stuck the fingers that had been in me in my mouth.

I earnestly sucked my juices off his fingers, my moaning muffled by his fingers. I felt like a whore to be fucked in a bathroom stall while sucking on the man’s fingers. 

He slipped the hand on my hip down and around to toy with my clit, making me whimper into his fingers.

“God, I almost attacked Lance for touching you like that,” he whispered into my ear. 

I trembled over his words. What he was saying was almost sexier to me than the fact that a handsome man was pinning me to a wall in a bathroom with his cock pumping in and out of my wet cunt.

Whoever was in the bathroom finished and left so he pulled his fingers out of my mouth and I gasped for air. I glanced over my shoulder and he pulled out, turning me and pressing a kiss to my open mouth. He pressed his tongue into my mouth and pulled me close. I moaned in protest of him leaving my pussy empty. 

There was no one else in the bathroom right now so I shoved him onto the toilet. He was still fully clothed in his handsome suit, his cock freed through the fly of his dress pants.

I reached in between my breasts and pulled out a condom.

“You gotta wear this babe,” I said. “When we get back to bed tonight you can do it without one. But I’m not putting my panties back on after this so I can’t have you leaking out of me all night.” 

He seemed a bit annoyed at having to wear a condom when I pulled it out but his eyes lit up and his cheeks flushed at my words. 

“Okay deal,” he said with a grin. “Now let’s get that on me so you can get on me.” 

I opened the condom and quickly yet carefully rolled it onto his dick. I stepped over his legs, straddling him. I moved my dress so it wouldn’t get in the way and lined myself up with him and sank down on him, taking his manhood fully. 

We both let out a moan as we became one and the door opened, causing both of us to cover the other’s mouth with a hand. It was so cute and surprising that we did the same thing to each other that we both couldn’t help smiling like idiots under the other’s hand. 

As quietly as possible I started grinding against him, making him cover his mouth and nose with a hand to try and muffle the noise. He used his other hand to gently slip down the straps of my dress so he could free my breasts. He gave an excited look to see that I wasn’t wearing a bra and I nodded as if to say that I went braless for him.

I sat up straighter so he could nuzzle into my boobs and I slid a hand up into his hair to encourage him on. He licked one of my nipples before taking it eagerly into his mouth, latching on like a baby. 

The person finished and left the bathroom so we both let out a collective deep sigh and moan and I began riding him harder. One of his hands was on my lower back, moving me along on his cock and his other hand was on my upper back, holding my breasts to his face. My hands were in his hair, I was messing up his hair and it was now looking like his normal wavy hair. He looked even sexier with his hair wavy in his suit. 

“Ah, Gawain,” I couldn’t help but moan out. “Gawain you feel amazing. This is so hot, god, I love you so much. You’re so fucking hot.”

He released my nipple with a popping noise and sat up. He had a dreamy look in his eyes, his cheeks flushed. 

“I love you,” he murmured softly. “And god damn you look hot as fuck in that dress and in heels. I wish you’d wear them more often.”

He leaned his head back down to my breasts but I grabbed his tie and jerked his face up to mine.

“But then it wouldn’t be as special,” I hummed. 

“I wonder what you would look like in a white dress,” he murmured. 

I couldn’t help but start riding him faster at that. I didn't know why him dropping hints about marrying me was an aphrodisiac but it really was. My face was burning and I couldn’t help but grab his face and smash our lips together. 

I was getting really close to climaxing and the door opened again. There were a few women who came in this time. Luckily they were drunk and chatty so we both could whimper and moan into each other’s mouths. 

“I’m close,” I whispered. 

“Shh,” he whispered. 

He felt like he was close too. He was twitching inside me and grinding against me. I sent silent prayer to whatever the god or goddess of bathroom sex was that the toilet wasn’t making any noises.

I couldn’t help but scrape my heels on the floor when I climaxed, my fingers tangled in Gawain’s hair and I wanted to cry out but he stuck his fingers in my mouth and held my tongue between two of his fingers. I moaned around his fingers and tugged hair. 

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered into my ear. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

He came shortly after me, holding me tightly against him. We both were breathing so heavily and I leaned against his chest. He gently pulled the straps back up on my dress. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Not as satisfying as filling you with my cum,” he murmured. “But you're as satisfying as ever.”

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips before rising off of him. I fixed my boobs and turned to him, unlocking the stall. 

“If you want to fill me with your seed at a wedding reception, buy me a ring sunshine,” I said before walking out.


	20. Asclepius: Oviposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK who will like this but I'm feeding myself then and its eggs on the menu babey!

My stomach hurt. Something hurt. Was it my appendix? Was I getting my period? That would be embarrassing because I had a gynecologist appointment today. Wait. I thought that I already went to my appointment? But I was waking up. 

My head felt woozy and I cracked my eyes open with great difficulty. My legs felt a bit chilly as did my pussy. Why?

I tried to sit up but I found I couldn’t sit up very far because there was a strap that was under my breasts that was keeping me against the table. There was a pillow under my head and I looked down and saw that I was strapped to the gyno table. My feet were strapped to the stirrups and I looked pregnant. 

“Huh?” I couldn’t help but say out loud. “What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?”

I felt pain in my abdomen and suddenly felt confused because it felt like I was giving birth. 

“What the hell? What the fuck?” 

I couldn’t contain my shrieks as I tried pushing, trying to get out whatever the fuck was inside me. I hadn’t had sex in a while so how I could be pregnant was beyond me. 

The push wasn’t as hard as I was expecting for something to come out of me, but it was. It felt odd as it was pushed out of my womb into my vagina but also good in a weird way. I groaned, it felt so odd, hot and round and seeming to vibrate a bit. It wasn’t hard like I would’ve thought and it was certainly no baby. At least no human baby. 

I managed to push it out of my pussy and it slid out with a wet pop before falling into something.

“What the fuck….?” 

I proceeded to do another push, getting another one of the things out of my womb. What the hell were these things?

The door opened and Asclepius came in the door. He was my gynecologist and hopefully he could help me. 

“Doctor, what is going on? What is happen-” my words were cut off as he slid his cock out of his pants and shoved it in my mouth.

“What?” I said around his cock.

“You’re being too loud,” he hissed, his teal eyes with the slit pupils staring down at me. “There are other patients here and they don’t need to hear you.”

He grabbed a handful of my hair, forcing himself deeper inside me after I instinctively jerked my head away. My pusy seemed to reflexively push out the thing because it did with another pop. I had to push it out of my womb but while it felt really good to hold in my pussy, it was reflexively pushed out. 

“I didn’t give you a breast exam earlier,” he said. “I’ll do that now. It’s not like I’m busy.”

He gently groped my breast with his free hand, pinching and twisting my nipple, making me whine around his dick.

My eyes were watering as he was aggressively fucking my mouth and I was struggling to not gag on how deep he was hitting. 

I felt like my cunt was dripping from all of this and I resented it for being wet from being violated and pushing out these things. I felt so perverted. 

I let my body go slack and surrendered my mouth and body to the sensations. My arms were strapped to my sides and I was digging my nails into my hips in frustration but I since then relaxed my grip. 

“Glad to see you’re relaxing a little now,” he said, thrusting faster into my mouth. “I’ll let you know some things about what is happening right now. You right now are full of eggs. The eggs are not fertilized even though they did make contact with my semen while inside of you. You’re doing well so if you swallow my semen I’ll give you more stimulation so they pass easier. They shouldn’t feel that bad though.”

He seemed to be almost coming, twitching excitedly inside my mouth.

“Swallow it now,” he demanded.

He thrust deeply into my mouth, making me gag. His seed spurted into my mouth and I tried my damndest not to cough or gag. Once he was done, I swallowed hesitantly. 

He pulled his cock out of my mouth and zipped it back into his pants. 

“Open your mouth,” he ordered. “Show me.”

I did and he gave it a quick once over and then patted my cheek. 

“Very good,” he praised. “I’ll give you some extra stimulation so you can pass those eggs more easily.”

“I mean,” I rasped out. “It doesn’t hurt as much as it did before. A few came out so the pressure on my womb isn’t making me feel in pain anymore.” 

His eyes slitted and unslitted like a snake while he looked at me. 

“I’m going to be stimulating you more,” he stated. “I’m your doctor and I know more about the human body and you're the first human woman to pass these eggs so I need to be sure it goes smoothly.”

“What?” I asked, my head spinning a little. “You mean this has never been done before? What do you mean?”

He pulled on latex gloves with a snap before pulling some things out of one of the drawers. He ran a finger against my womanhood before pulling it back to investigate the clear fluid that was leaking out of me. 

“Good,” he said, not answering any of my questions. “You’re producing a good amount of fluids to pass the eggs but it could be better. You’re not in any pain, correct?”

“I’m not in any pain right now. TBH it feels good now that my womb doesn’t feel like it’s going to burst,” I said.

“Understandably,” he said. “You did black out after my semen made the eggs start expanding. The next time the egg swelling will be gradual over months so your body’s adjustment should be natural and not as hard.”

“Next time?”

“Yes, next time,” he said, sitting on a stool in between my legs. “This is gonna be a little pinch and then you should feel some tingling and it should feel good.”

“Should? Asclepius? Should?” I asked.

I don’t believe this man has ever been to medical school.

There was a pinch. On my clit. It hurt but it quickly turned to tingling pleasure. 

“What is that?” I asked.

“A little neurotoxin from my fangs,” he said. 

“You pulled a syringe of that out of the drawer?”

“Oh no,” he said. “I pulled out some lubrication and a little vibrator for your clitoris. I just bit you.”

“You bit me? That can’t be ethical or safe,” I said.

He turned the small vibrator on and with medical tape, secured it on my clitoris. I almost yelled because of how amazing it felt. I pushed an egg out of my womb without even meaning to. I felt like my legs were shaking and they might be. The egg slid out of my pussy with a pop and he watched it fall into the tray he had put for them. 

“You did sign off on all of this before we got started,” he said coolly.

He ran a finger inside my pussy, swirling it around. His gloved finger circled my cervix and I winced a little. 

“In pain?” He asked in response to my sharp inhale.

“It’s just a little tender,” I said. 

He pulled his finger out and inspected it.

“Good,” he said. “No blood. Your womb and vagina are strong.”

“Thanks?”

He squeezed some lube onto his gloved fingers before inserting them inside me. The feeling of him sticking cold lubed fingers in my pussy made me jump a little. I could feel him gently massaging my cervix. It felt so strange but so good. My clit was tingling and a shudder ran through my body. 

“Fascinating to feel you dilating under my fingers,” he said. “It is good to know that pleasure helps you pass them.”

“Don’t you have any other patients?” I asked, feeling incredibly embarrassed that I was about to lay an egg in his hand.

Asclepius blinked slowly, his eyes seemed to have a third membrane like a lizard. A shudder ran through my body and the egg slid out into his hand. 

“You were unconscious for a few hours. I’m staying late for this,” he said, dropping the egg. 

Now that my womb and pussy were pretty adjusted to the eggs, they were slipping out more easily. Especially now with the vibrator I could feel my arousal pretty much dripping off the table. It was mortifying but so was laying eggs like this and having a man investigating my pussy closely while I was doing this. 

“Wait, so it’s just us?” I asked. 

“And the janitors,” he said coolly. “You seem flushed. You seem like you’re going to climax soon.”

“Yeah,” I said, trembling. “Because I am going to climax soon and I wanted to know if I could moan because I really want to. Is that unprofessional?”

“You’re the patient so you just do what you need,” he replied. “Noises would let me know how you’re feeling since you haven’t been talking me through things.”

“Huh? I don’t remember exactly how the first part went but then I was unconscious, then you shoved your dick in my mouth!” I protested.

He gave me a flat look before slipping two fingers into my cunt and curling them up, instantly finding my g spot. I almost screamed and almost climaxed. 

“Oh my god,” I cried out. 

I could feel another egg slip out of me and he removed it and resumed stroking my g spot. I could feel myself climaxing and it seemed that my womb was almost empty of the eggs. 

“I’m going to come!” I cried out. “Oh god, this feels amazing! I feel so good!” 

“Climax at your leisure,” Asclepius said, sliding out another egg. 

I did, my nails digging into my hips since my arms were strapped to my sides. I couldn’t help but cry out, head thrashing and Asclepius calmly finger fucking me through my climax. 

Once I finished I could feel my legs trembling and he removed his fingers from me, the last few eggs sliding out of me. He removed the vibrator and went about cleaning me up. He wiped up my still leaking slit with paper towels and he unstrapped me. I stretched my arms and legs gladly now that they’re free. 

“How long is the neurotoxin gonna last for?” I asked.

“About an hour,” he said, removing the gloves and helping me sit up. “Let’s get you dressed. If you aren’t up to it we can go home with you in the hospital gown and I can bring it back tomorrow.”

“To wear my clothes back out I’d need about half an hour but if you want to get home I can wear the gown,” I said. “So it’s your call. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a bit.” 

“I can wait,” Asclepius said. “And you’re okay going through with this?”

He handed me a bottle of water which I gladly took.

“Yeah,” I agreed. “It really wasn’t that bad. The rough part was just the swelling and that should take place over like three months normally.”

“So you’re really okay with this?” He repeated, holding my hand.

“Asclepius,” I said, smiling up at him. “Yes, I want to have kids with you and honestly? If the laying of the real ones are as fun as the practice ones, I’ll be looking forward to the conception and the laying.”

“This was so weird to do to my wife,” he mumbled, face palming. “It was fun but it was a little weird.”

“It was just a fun gyno-impregnation-role play,” I laughed. “And an actual gynecologist appointment.”

“Okay,” he said, stroking my hair. “By the way, obviously I wouldn’t strap you down when you’re laying for real and I wouldn’t drop our eggs just onto a tray.”

I laughed and looked up to him, his eyes slitted and gentle.

“We’re gonna be good parents, babe, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	21. Arthur: Temperature play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a beloved friend 
> 
> sorry for missing a day or two! was working on a fic and kept hitting walls with writing it so that one will be coming
> 
> I WILL be doing a total of 31 kinktober fics so I will do a few more after the month is done to make up for days I missed 
> 
> Also it's cold as fuck where I am but I talked to a friend about this concept back when it was hot as balls so RIP

It was so hot outside. I was sitting at my desk in my panties when my boyfriend Arthur walked over and threw his arms around my neck. He was so warm and sweaty too but the physical affection was nice. 

“So hot,” Arthur whined in my ear. “You’re so hot.”

“Stop,” I whined as he nibbled my ear. “Arthur it’s hot, we both are so sweaty.”

“Mmm,” he groaned. “You’re so hot though and seeing you topless is driving me crazy.”

One of his hands slipped down to palm one of my breasts, making me tremble. His lips brushed my neck and he licked and kissed my neck, making a moan escape my lips. His other hand slipped down to my crotch, stroking over the cloth before dancing his fingers along the band and slipping them under the fabric. I let out a squeak when his fingers brushed my slit.

“God you make the cutest damn noises,” he groaned, grinding against the back of my chair. 

I’m sure he was hard and I knew that he was also naked except for his underwear. The last thing I needed was the heat from fucking my boyfriend in this sweltering weather. He was very handsome and it would be fun as it always is but this heat makes the usual heat and sweating from sex so unappealing. But my pussy was saying otherwise as I could feel myself starting to get aroused under his touch. 

“Arthuuuur,” I whined. “It’s too hot and it’s only noon, I don’t want to shower yet.”

“I know but there’s something else we might be able to do,” he hummed. “We have popsicles and stuff you know.” 

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes as he slipped two fingers inside me. I spread my legs without thinking so he could slip them deeper inside. I let out a slight shudder when he scissored his fingers inside me. 

“Oh alright,” I sighed. “Go strip and lay in bed, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Yay,” he murmured in my ear, giving me goosebumps.

Arthur withdrew his fingers from me, making a show of cleaning them off by my ear, letting out happy little moans and lewd sucking noises.

“Gooo,” I groaned. “The sooner you go the sooner I sit on your face.” 

Arthur took his fingers out of his mouth and slammed his face against my cheek as he tried to quickly kiss my cheek before rushing to the bedroom, almost tripping while trying to step out of his underwear. 

I sighed at the dork I was in love with and stroked a hand over my crotch, missing feeling his fingers inside me before standing up. I went to the freezer and got out a cherry popsicle. I opened it and put it in my mouth, enjoying the cold and sweet refreshment. 

I walked to the bedroom, sucking the popsicle with no hands while I slipped my wet panties off. Arthur was laying naked on the bed, the blankets on the floor and his cock stiff and his face flushed with bluff and the heat. 

His cheeks blushed more as he watched me fully naked walk in, my cheeks sunken with me sucking the popsicle with enough force to keep it from falling out of my mouth.

“Please,” he rasped. “I beg of you for a taste, my love.” 

I took the popsicle out, gazing at my beloved king. I licked my lips and put a hand on my hip. 

“Mmm, not yet,” I said. 

I put one of my legs up on the bed before spreading myself. Arthur watched with large, hungry eyes as I slipped the popsicle inside me. It didn’t go in super easy and it was cold, but it felt very nice. It was cool and phallic and was cooling my core. 

I couldn’t help but let out a moan and stroke my clit. My juices and the popsicle juices were mingling and I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of tasting it yet

It seemed to taunt him because he let out a whine. 

I crawled onto the bed until I was between his legs when I took his hot manhood into my cooled mouth, making him let out a hiss that turned into a moan as I bobbed my head and caressed the underside of his manhood with my tongue. His usual taste was made even more delicious with the sweetness from the popsicle. I let out a moan around him and he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. 

“Mmm,” I moaned while I caressed him with my cold tongue. “Sweet and a little salty, how tasty.”

He cracked his eyes open and looked down at me. He slipped a hand down and caressed my hot cheek. I gazed up at him and started sucking him as hard as the popsicle. He let out a gasping moan. 

“You feel so good and so cool,” he hummed. “You’re making my cock feel amazing.” 

I could feel my face flush at his words and my arousal was melting the popsicle and I could feel the juices starting to run down my leg. I stroked his thigh with one hand and the other was fondling his balls. I bobbed my head up and down his shaft, enjoying the noises spilling from his mouth. 

He seemed to notice the red juices running down my inner thigh and licked his lips. 

“Please,” he pleaded. “I want to taste, please sit on my face my love.”

I was kinda embarrassed because it almost looked like I had my period but we both knew I didn’t. His cries were very cute and almost as sweet as the popsicle that was literally chilling in my pussy. 

“Please,” he begged. “I’m going to finish soon if you keep sucking me like this.”

I decided to be a smug bitch and instead, just slowed my bobbing and sucked very hard up and down his cock slowly. 

“No, no, no,” he chanted softly before letting out an “Oh fuck.” and finished in my mouth. 

I sucked strongly on the head of his member while he finished in my mouth, his hot seed spilling into my chilly mouth, making both of us moan. I drank down his cum, sweetened by the popsicle aftertaste. 

He was gasping and groaning and held his arms out to me, desperate for my touch. I moved up to his face and slid the popsicle out of me before putting it in my mouth. The tang from my juices mixed with the popsicles wasn’t awful and I’m sure Arthur would love it. 

He did; turning his head to lick the juices on my inner thighs, his hot tongue making contact with the cold liquid on my thighs. 

“I love your thighs,” he murmured. “They’re so lovely. I like them around my face.”

My face flushed at his words and I took the popsicle out of my mouth. It was significantly smaller from the warmth of my pussy and now my mouth. 

Arthur made almost embarrassing slurping and wet noises as he started licking and sucking my slit, trying his best to clean all the juices, mine and popsicle before they run down my thighs. 

“Your juices, so sweet,” he hummed, eagerly running his hot tongue up and down my slit, making me shudder. “I never thought your juices could taste better than they usually do.”

I felt myself blush at his words. It felt like it was 100 degrees and yet a chill ran down my spine when he slipped his hot tongue in my cool pussy. I squirmed and let out a moan. He drank my moans like the juices. 

I couldn’t help but grind my pussy harder against his face and he let out a moan against me. One of his hands lazily stroked his cock that was lightly reddened from my popsicle lips. His other hand was on my thigh, pinching and stroking my leg. 

“Ahh, Arthur,” I sighed. “You’re so good.”

We both were covered with a layer of sweat, now not just from the heat. I felt like I was on fire, so I took the popsicle and pressed it to my burning nipples, squeaking at the sensation. The icy cool on my hot skin was amazing. A shiver ran down my spine at the incredible sensation and I gasped. 

Arthur looked up at me and smiled, his lips trailed from my cool, sweet pussy to my cold clitoris. When he put his hot lips on my clitoris, I couldn’t help but moan. It felt like my clit was on fire and when he circled it with his tongue I could feel the climax rising. I couldn’t help but gasp out and change the popsicle to my other nipple, the melting juices running down my stomach. 

“Arthur, oh my gods,” I panted out. “I’m so close oh my gods.”

He let go of his cock to put both hands on my thighs, pulling me against his face as much as possible. If I wasn’t in ecstasy from the pressure of him sucking so hard and his hot tongue massaging aggressively against my clit, I would worry about smothering him. 

“Oh my gods Arthur, oh my gods,” I couldn’t stop chanting as I came.

Arthur happily lapped up my juices after I was done, humming contentedly. When he finished cleaning me up, I rolled onto my back off of him. I put what was left of the popsicle in my mouth, enjoying the sweet, chilled treat.

Arthur, still hard, rolled onto his side next to me. 

“Enjoying that?” He asked.

“Yeah,” I said. “It’s really hitting the spot.”

“I seemed to really hit your spot,” he said, licking his lips.

His eyes flicked to the red streaks running down from my nipples before back to my lips. 

He pressed a kiss to my lips and gently caressed my cold nipple with a hot hand. I let out a squeak and he gently started humping my leg, his stiff cock rutting against my thigh, leaving a light red, sticky trail of popsicle residue and precum on me.

His lips were also sticky and the popsicle started dripping onto my chest. That got his attention and he kissed down from my lips to my chest before licking the juices off my nipple and I hurried to put the popsicle in my mouth before any more dripped. 

Arthur was so cute while he was humping my leg and moaning and sucking my nipple. The popsicle was gone so now everything was starting to warm back up. As much as I love when Arthur is a little whore and needy like this, I was getting uncomfortably warm again. 

“Arthur,” I whined. “Arthur, too hot.”

He looked up at me, releasing my nipple with a pop before licking the juice on my chest. 

“You’re too hot,” he said.

“Yeah, I am too hot,” I said, wriggling uncomfortably. “Let’s take this to the shower. We both are sweaty and sticky.”

He whimpered and gave me puppy eyes. “But,”

I pushed him off and rolled off the bed carefully to not get any stickiness on it. 

“If you join me in the shower you can put it in my ass,” I said while walking away.

I could hear him fall off the bed while rushing after me which made me smirk. What a cute little slut I have.


	22. Bedivere: Dubcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do this with Romani but I've done two with him so I thought I'd take the other sweetest boy I could think of
> 
> OBVS WARNING THIS IS A DUBCON
> 
> But since I'm a romantic pussy ass bitch it's gonna be tender

My body was growing heavy, sluggish and my words were slurred. What kind of tea was this? 

I felt safe with my company though. The wonderful knight Bedivere was my tea date and he made me feel so safe and comforted. I could feel my head sinking down on my arms and my eyes struggled to open. 

“I’m sorry,” I groaned out. “So tired....sorry Bedi... I’m bad company right…”

I couldn’t finish what I was saying because my mouth felt so dry and my tongue felt fuzzy and my head was spinning. 

“It’s not your fault,” Bedivere said. “You’ve been running yourself ragged, so just relax. I’ll take care of you, so just close your eyes and relax.” 

I nodded as much as I could considering my body felt like it was a million pounds. Even though I felt like I was extremely heavy, Bedivere had no issue picking me up. He wrapped me in his cloak and scooped me up bridal style. I felt like I couldn’t move my muscles and my head lolled back over his arm so he gently nudged me up so my head laid against his chest. 

I felt warm and relaxed and safe and only vaguely knew what was going on. He was carrying me back to my room and he seemed to be walking quickly.

I could hear him open and close my door before locking it, hopefully so no one would disrupt my rest. Him locking himself in my room too seemed a bit odd but I wondered if he would just watch over me. Part of me whished that he would stay and cuddle with me but that didn’t seem likely. 

He placed me on the bed and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. He must have thought I was actually asleep because he started saying things I know he wouldn’t say aloud if I was awake. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, stroking my hair. “I’ve always wished you were mine but I’ve always been too much of a coward to ask.”

It felt like he was kneeling above me, his knees straddling my hips. One of his hands was holding his weight by my shoulder and his other hand moved from my hair to my cheek, gently running his knuckles down my cheek.

His touches were so gentle, it threw me off when he caressed my breast over my shirt. He gently started unbuttoning my shirt, fumbling with the buttons. His breathing seemed a bit heavy and excited. I couldn’t open my eyes or move my mouth to do anything so I could only let out a muffled moan in my throat when his thumb brushed my bare nipple.

“Oh god,” he whispered. “That was the most beautiful noise I’ve ever heard.”

I could feel my cheeks flushing without meaning to and I swallowed hard. He paused when he heard me let out a deep sigh, probably watching my face to see if I was rousing. My eyelids felt like they weighed 20 pounds and I wished I could open my eyes to see the look on his face. 

His hands then went back to gently caressing me, his hands warm and soft on my breasts, gently kneading my bosoms.

“God you’re so lovely and you’re mine right now,” he whispered. “This is so wrong and I don’t deserve to be called a hero.” 

He gently pressed his lips to mine, desiring affection from me to try and balance what he was doing. I wasn’t able to kiss back even though I did want to. He gently caressed my cheek and pressed another kiss to my still lips. I could feel him kiss down my body until he reached my shorts and he let out a sigh and gently undid my fly and pulled down my shorts and underwear. 

He took a sharp breath when he saw my pussy. If I could do anything at all, I’d be embarrassed but my head was still foggy and I couldn’t move at all. He took my shorts and panties off completely and spread my thighs apart to see me better.

“Oh god,” he whispered, spreading my lips. “This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I’m so sorry, master. I’m so awful, I hope you burn me after this but for one time with you and this beautiful pussy would be worth anything and everything.”

I felt myself feel so embarrassed and I wish I could tell him that I wanted him to fuck me, lick me, kiss me, praise me and spoon me. His words were so tender, I knew he meant them all. He was so genuine and I wanted to kiss him back, I wanted to stroke him, cup his face, kiss his neck. 

The way this was happening was so wrong, him seemingly drugging me and then taking me back to my room to molest me and take advantage of my immobilized state and trust in him. Hearing him unbiased and openly saying what he was feeling and thought about me and doing what he always wanted to do to me was a strange turn on but it absolutely was. 

“I feel like such a pervert...I am a pervert…” he whimpered as he took a deep inhale of my scent.

He gently placed a hand on one of my thighs and his other fingers brushed my slit and danced on my clit. I couldn’t control my body’s reaction to the stimulation, my face scrunching a little and my thighs twitching and my pussy growing wet and excited. 

I was also excited, while I should be horrified to be molested like this by a man I trust, but I had been infatuated with Bedivere since we met and while this was a weird situation, I hoped this would lead to an actual relationship with him. He was truly spilling out his thoughts and feelings and desires. I had never thought he would feel this way about me. 

“God you’re wet,” he whispered as he slipped a finger inside me. “You’re so tight, so incredible. I want to be inside you so badly, I want to be inside you and be one with you and give you my seed. I wish that you’d be mine and bear me a son. But that’s a fantasy of a pervert who doesn’t deserve you.”

I felt perverted to be enjoying this so much and when he added a second finger to my wet pussy, I couldn’t stop the moan that escaped my lips. 

He let out a delighted gasp at the noise and his metal fingers dug into my thigh lightly. He began scissoring his fingers inside me and I’d be embarrassed when his fingering and my wetness started making wet noises but his gasp and excitement were so evident that I could only enjoy what was happening. 

He gently withdrew his fingers and sniffed them tentatively before him sticking them in his mouth. He moaned gently against his own fingers, making lewd moans and sucking noises.

“Your taste,” he murmured. “Is the best thing I’ve ever tasted. Truly the nectar of the gods, or rather the love nectar of a goddess.”

I could hear his armor and clothes dissipate as servants can do and I knew what was coming next but I couldn’t help but feel my eyelashes flutter as I tried to open my eyes as his stiff cock brushed my wet slit. 

He must have been watching my face because he pulled himself back and stroked my cheek, pressed a kiss to my lips and flipped me gently onto my stomach. The head of his cock kissed my entrance and he mounted me, his hands under my hips to prop up my entrance. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I can’t look at your face while I do this to you.” 

He slipped himself inside of me and he let out a whine as did I. 

“Oh god, you feel so incredible,” he whined, rolling his hips into me. “I’ve wanted to feel you around me for so long. It’s wrong for me to say that I love you while I’m taking you like this, but I love you.”

His body was pressed against mine, his bare chest pressing against my back and he gently kissed my shoulder. 

I wanted to tell him that I loved him and I loved feeling him fill me but I couldn’t so I just let out moans and grunts that I could let out. 

“You feel so amazing,” he whispered and began gently thrusting into me, eliciting moans from him.

His hand ran down between my legs to gently rub my clit with his human hand. We both were breathing heavily and whatever he gave me must be wearing off because I could open my eyes now. I couldn’t move my body at all.

Bedivere was thrusting into my wet pussy, embarrassingly wet noises coming from me as he began thrusting faster, a slapping noise as his hips hit mine.

“Oh god,” he gasped out. “You’re clenching me so tight, my god. I’m going to come, I’m so sorry but I’m going to come in you. I’m so sorry. Please take my seed.”

He did come in me, he kissed my shoulder, panting in my ear as he finished, chanting that he loved me. His seed spilled into my womb and while he shuddered on top of me. He seemed to notice that I hadn’t finished and he gently trailed kisses down my back. 

He pulled out and gazed eagerly at my cunt, now almost dripping with his seed and my juices. He took a deep inhale, seemingly savoring our mixed scent. 

“I can’t leave a lady unsatisfied,” he murmured. “And I don’t want to leave her waking with seed dripping from her. I’ll need to get her cleaned up.”

I could feel his tongue running up and down my slit, eagerly cleaning up our mixed fluids. I groaned, feeling my eyelashes flutter. I was starting to be able to move my fingers and toes. My toes started curling as he scooped his cum out of me with his tongue and swallowing it without hesitation. 

He was gently curling a finger inside me, rubbing my g spot and moving some of the seed out of me. His other hand was gently yet vigorously rubbing my clit. He seemed to drink in the moans and whimpers from me like his own seed. 

“Our mixed flavors....delicious…” he moaned. “You seem to be enjoying yourself and I’m so glad.” 

My body was truly giving away how good his touch and tongue were feeling. I was able to move more but my reactions were not my doing. My legs were trembling and my breathing was hard and he could feel my pussy clenching on his fingers. I was feeling so good and he could tell. 

My muscles that were feeling heavy were now feeling lighter than air and tingling. I couldn’t help but moan and writhe against his face. I came, my whole body shaking and tensing and when I was relaxed after, my body was feeling back to normal. 

Bedivere didn’t seem to notice while he was cleaning me up with his tongue until I moaned out his name. He froze, his eyes wide and he slowly pulled his face back, his chin wet with our juices. 

“You...you’re awake,” he said, voice cracking. “I’m so sorry, this is such an awful thing to wake up to, I can’t imagine how horrifying this is.”

“Bedivere,” I croaked out, my throat dry. “I was never asleep.” 

I did my best to turn on my back so I could see him and with difficulty, I could. I was laying on my back then, feeling exhausted and gazing at my silver haired lover. His face was burning and tears pricked his eyes.

“You were never….so were you just...faking it?” He couldn’t help but choke out.

“No….I couldn’t move at all but I could hear and feel everything,” I said. 

“Oh my god,” he choked. “I am so sorry, that is even worse.”

I held out a hand and he hesitantly took it, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I did this. I should’ve just talked to you.”

“Hey,” I rasped out. “It’s okay.”

I pulled him on top of me, his face resting on my breasts and I stroked his hair, his tears falling on my breasts. His chest was heaving as he sobbed into my chest. 

“Bedivere,” I said softly. “I knew this was going to happen. Merlin told me about it yesterday. I was the one who suggested that he only gave me a muscle relaxer and not an actual sleeping potion.”

Bedivere pulled his face up, tears streaming down his lovely, confused face. 

“What?” His voice cracked. “What do you mean?”

“You thought Merlin wouldn’t ruin this for you? Besides,” I said, glancing away. “I wanted to know what you wanted to do with me and what you’d say.”

“H huh?” Bedivere asked.

I wiped away his tears and laughed lightly.

“Of course, Bedi, I’m in love with you,” I said softly. “You could’ve just asked. I was hoping you would ask me out at tea today.” 

“Oh my god,” he said. “Why am I such an idiot, why did I do this?”

“I mean, it was good for me and I enjoyed it,” I said relaxed. “If you’re into fucking me when I’m asleep, I’m down with doing this again with you.” 

“What?” He said, his head raised.

“I mean, yeah, it’s like a kink,” I said. “I have it to a degree, so honestly? I really loved you doing this to me. And I liked hearing your thoughts and how you felt about me.”

“Oh my god,” Bedivere choked out. “So you aren’t upset? Or mad?” 

I wriggled him up to my face and I pressed a kiss to his lips. He seemed overjoyed at the fact that I was kissing him back. He cupped my face in a hand, savoring my touch when I ran my hands down his back. Our lips parted and I pressed my forehead to his. 

“Bedivere, I love you,” I said firmly. “I want to be with you, so please, be mine.”

“I love you too and I’ll be your knight, lover, protector and yours, forever.”


	23. Arjuna: Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a friend!

I laid across the bed in the honeymoon suit, waiting for my new husband. I was dressed in a tuxedo bunny suit with black thigh high socks and matching black gloves. I boredly ran a hand over my vibrator strap that I was wearing in preparation for my beloved Arjuna.

There was a knock on the door and I heard my beloved ask for permission to enter. I granted it and he slipped in. 

He was wearing a deep purple sherwani that looked lovely against his dark skin and hair. His dark eyes were highlighted by eye shadow of the same color and black eyeliner on his top lids. He looked so sharp and handsome that I couldn’t help but smile. 

“You look stunning, my wife,” he said. 

He seemed to smile a little at calling me his wife. 

“I was delighted to make you my wife today,” he said, starting to remove his lovely garb. “But tonight, I will be your wife.”

He stripped his clothes off until he stood before me, truly my blushing bride. 

His dark skin seemed to illumine the lacy and sexy outfit he had been wearing underneath. He wore a white corset and white fishnet leggings and a garter on his left thigh. His cock was stiff and straining against the netting. He seemed to pull a pair of white heels out of thin air and put them on, increasing his already tall height. 

I couldn’t help but lick my lips and feel arousal rising inside me. I drank in the view while watching him sashay up to me, exaggerating his hip movements. 

“I suppose it’s time to consummate our marriage,” I said. “I mean, we did technically do it in the bathroom two times during the party. But now it’s time for me to penetrate my wife.”

Arjuna bent over the bed when he got to me, pressing his arms together to make his chest look bigger while he stuck his ass out, hands on the bed and he leaned in to press his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm and tasted like champagne and mango. His lips were so comforting as they melded with mine.

I grabbed his shoulders, yanking him on the bed and swung my leg over, straddling him and deepening the kiss, slipping my tongue in his mouth. He sucked my tongue, moaning like a whore and I couldn’t help but run my hands through his hair before making a fist and tugging his silky locks. A growl surfaced in his throat and I parted our lips and kissed his throat before biting his soft skin. He rotated his hips, desperate for friction on his netted cock. 

“Please,” he whispered.

I could feel the vibration of his words though my lips on his neck.

“Please what?” I asked. “Use your words, my love.” 

“Please fuck me,” he said. “Please fulfill your husbandly duties and fuck your new bride.”

I licked my lips, gazing down at my beautiful wife. I pressed another kiss to his lips before rolling off of him.

“Get comfortable,” I said. “I’m going to get some lube.”

He nodded earnestly, scooting to the head of the bed and laying back with his arms behind his head and his legs spread, eagerly showing off his cock and taint that were showing through the fishnets. 

It was quite a sight. I fetched the lube and crawled up to my lovely bride in white who was waiting for me. He moved to take the fishnets off but I instead simply ripped a hole from his asshole to his cock, freeing both to me.

I squeezed the lube into my gloved palm before cupping his stiffness in my hand, wetting his cock with the cool liquid. He inhaled sharply though his teeth as I stroked him and I could feel the heat from his member warming the liquid through my glove. 

“That’s cold,” he complained lightly. 

“I wanted to warm some of the lube up before I stuck it in your ass,” I said. “Unless you wanted cold lube in your asshole or wanted me to go in dry.”

“So considerate,” he said. “Thank you for thinking ahead with this.”

I pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Of course, I figured if I did a bad job of fucking you tonight you’d want a divorce,” I jested with a wink.

I collected much of the warm lube on my fingers by gently scraping it off his cock.

“I wouldn’t divorce you over th-” 

His words were cut off by me slipping a finger inside of him. It slipped in quite easily and while he winced at first, he quickly relaxed as I began gently massaging in him. I added a second finger before pushing my fingers in to the knuckle. 

“Are you feeling good?” I asked. “You look excited.” 

“Yeah,” he said, letting out a moan as I scissored my fingers inside his asshole. “V very nice.”

He slipped a hand to his cock, gazing down at me with soft eyes as he began stroking himself. 

“I hope you’re okay with me doing this,” he said softly. “I want your full attention on getting me prepped. I want to take my husband’s cock after all, I need to be a good wife.”

I leaned forwards and kissed him, him moaning against my mouth. He was taking the two fingers like a champ so I slipped a third finger in there, sticking my tongue in his mouth to muffle his noises. 

I gently pulled out of the kiss but still kept my face close as I slid the third finger in to the knuckle as well. He swallowed and began stroking himself faster. I put my other hand on his, slowing his vigorous pace. 

“Do you feel that?” I murmured, watching his face closely. 

“Feel what?” He asked. “I mean, I feel GOOD for sure but I don’t know what you mean in particular.”

“With the finger I just put in, do you feel it? Under my glove, it’s the ring you gave me, the ring that has bound our lives together,” I said, spreading all three fingers a little in him. 

“If I knew this was going to happen, I would’ve gotten a vibrating ring,” he panted. 

“Mmm, I like the ring though,” I said, pulling my fingers out before starting up the vibrator. “This DOES vibrate though so I think that was a nice segway.” 

His breathing hitched like one of his legs over my shoulder as I slipped into my spouse. 

“Oh holy shit,” he gaped out. “Oh my gods.”

His eyelids were fluttering and his corseted chest heaving as I filled him with as much of the vibrating dick as I could.

“You’re so hot in these fishnets and heels by the way,” I said while pulling slowly out of him.

“Thanks,” he squeaked out breathlessly as I quickly thrust back into him. “I hoped you’d like them. And I know the garter is cliche but it’s hot.”

I began thrusting into him, making him let out several whimpers and whines.

“Am I able to come at my leisure?” He asked.

“I don’t see why not?” I said, taking my time between thrusts to press the vibrators tip roughly where his prostate was. “You can’t tap out after though, you promised me a son after we got married and I’m holding you to it and unfortunately I can’t knock you up.”

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh my gods,” he whimpered. “You’re pressing the right spot there, I’m going to finish so soon if you keep doing this.”

His hand was trying so hard to stroke himself vigorously under mine yet I kept his pace slowed. He was blushing and his eyes were now wide, shudders running up and down his body. He wrapped his legs around me, locking his ankles behind me. 

I sped up my thrusting and released his hand so I could grab his hips. He stroked himself quickly, groaning and throwing his head back. 

“I love you, I’m coming!” He cried out so I pressed hard on his prostate. 

His entire body shook and he was panting and moaning while his seed sprayed onto his corset. His legs tightened around my hips and he grabbed my tie and pulled my face down to his. He kissed me eagerly, his breaths deep and shaky against my cheek.

I reached down and turned off the vibrator and pulled out of him but didn’t stop kissing him. His hand moved up to cup my face, his legs unwrapped from my waist and he tried to pull me close but I pushed back. 

“Babe…” he said softly. 

“You have cum on your corset babe!” I pointed out.

He let out a defeated sigh and threw his head back, smacking it on the headboard by accident. 

“Ow,” he groaned, rubbing his head.

“I didn’t say you had to take it off,” I said. “You’re gonna bend me over and you’re gonna stay dressed like that. My crotch is soaked so I’m getting this bunny suit off but I swear to gods Arjuna, if you take off even one of those heels I WILL divorce you.”

“Okay, okay, as long as you keep that tie and the socks and gloves on,” he said, laughing lightly and kissing me. “Now get that pussy ready for me so we can get started on that promise.”


	24. Marie: Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a friend!
> 
> Slight femdom Marie!

“Bonjour, mon cher,” Marie said in a sing-song voice while dancing into my room. 

I could smell her floral perfume from where I was on my bed, reading a book. I looked up to see the lovely French princess dancing towards me holding a pretty box.

“Hey Marie,” I said. “I’m sure you want me to ask what’s in the box so, what’s in the box?”

Marie pressed a finger to her lips and winked at me. 

“Hon hon, I’ll show you but it’ll take up a few hours of your time,” she said. “So are you sure you want to know?”

I let out a sigh and closed the book. 

“Alright, Marie, just cut to the chase,” I said with a sigh.

“As you wish,” she sang. 

My arms were tied above my head to my headboard and my hips were propped up by some pillows. Marie knelt between my knees, her box open to the side. My legs were unrestrained so I spread them, showing my pussy and ass to the French woman. 

I heard a slight buzzing noise and she leaned over me, holding two odd looking toys. 

“These will take care of your breasts so I can focus on your bottoms,” she said with a wink. 

She flicked my nipples, smiling at watching them get hard before her. She then attached the toys to my nipples that made me gasp and look down at her with wide eyes. It felt like someone was sucking on my tits. It was an incredible feeling and it was turning me on faster than I thought it would.

She let out a giggle and pressed a kiss to my lips before sliding off the bed and stripping out of her dress.

Marie was now wearing only a black leather corset and her white gloves and I was naked and vulnerable before her. She reached into her box and pulled out anal beads and some lubricant. She squirted some of the lube on the beads and massaged it with her hands. 

“I look forward to making you bloom,” she said, pressing the first bead into my ass.

It felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but it felt better when I relaxed and she pressed the next one in. Something smelled a bit florally and I wondered if the lube was scented or just her perfume. 

She popped the next bead in and when she did, I realized that the lube had some sort of tingling effect to it and my ass was now feeling amazing. When she popped the next bead in I let out a deep sigh and her lovely face lit up.

“Oho! You’re starting to enjoy yourself I see,” she said, slipping another bead into me. 

“With a view like this, how could I not be enjoying this,” I said. 

Marie’s face flushed at my words and she seemed to get flustered and shoved the rest of the beads inside me in one go.

“Ow! Marie that hurt!” I said as my ass took beads too big for my comfort and preparation. 

“You can’t just say things like that!” She cried out. “You’re not supposed to be complimenting me right now!”

“But you’re such a lovely view,” I said. “But you haven’t bloomed yet either and I look forward to seeing it.”

“Please don’t keep saying things like that! I don’t want to have to gag you and I want to hear you sing for me,” she said.

“Alright,” I said. “I’ll stop calling you cute and let you empty your toy chest.”

“Good,” she said. 

She reached into the chest, pulling out a pink double ended dildo. She pressed a button and the anal beads started vibrating and I yelped in surprise. I could feel an involuntary shudder run down my spine. 

My nipples and now my asshole were being massaged and my pussy was quite wet. She slipped her inserted part into herself and rubbed it against my slit before slipping it in. I let out a deep sigh and she seemed to savor the noise.

She wasn’t done yet and pulled a mini vibrator that she put on her thumb. I jumped when she turned it on and she pulled my lips away on one side to get to my clit which she then gently rubbed circles on. Her other hand was on my hip, holding me gently.

“What lovely noises you make,” she giggled. “And how lovely you look my dear. I can’t wait to hear what you make when I turn the final toy on.” 

“Final toy?” I asked, my body already twitching from the stimulation. “What else is there?” 

Her laugh chimed out and she let go of my thigh to press a button. 

The dildo was actually a vibrator.

I couldn’t help but shriek at the new vibrating stimulation. 

“Marie! My god!” I couldn’t help but shriek out. 

My hands were literally tied but I wanted to grab her so all I could do was dig my nails into my hands and cry out. 

“What a beautiful melody,” Marie sighed, enjoying my noises and the vibrator in her pussy. 

“Marie, this is too much, I’m gonna-” My words were cut off by an orgasm. 

How powerful it was I couldn’t tell because other than the full body muscle spasming, the vibrations drowned out my pussy’s reaction. I bit my lip to try to muffle my noises. I bit it hard enough that I tasted blood.

“Now now, my flower,” Marie purred. “Sing for me, don’t hold your voice back.” 

After my climax died down, I let go of my lip and gasped for breath, my eyes wide. 

“Sorry,” I gasped out. “I didn’t want to scream. I wasn’t expecting it.” 

“Tsk,” Marie said with a mischievous look in her eyes. “It’s okay darling, just sing for me on the next one.” 

“Next one?” I asked, feeling a little dizzy. 

“Oui!” Marie said, starting to thrust into me. “I wouldn’t do all this to give you one!”

“Oh, right,” I said, now remembering that my ass and pussy were full of vibrating things and that my tits also had vibrating toys on them. 

The stimulation was so intense and unrelenting that I couldn’t think straight. Granted I was being very gay with Marie so that was fine.

“Aw, don’t tap out yet mon cher,” Marie sang. “I can let up on one of the toys if you’d like.”

My brain was swimming in stimulation so it took me a second to think of what I wanted to slow. 

“Beads,” I coughed out. 

“If you want a necklace I can just buy you one,” Marie laughed. “If you want a pearl one we can find Sanson or Mozart to help.”

I’m sure I’d be more appreciative of her joke if my erogenous zones weren’t being assaulted with stimulation. 

“Anal beads, Antoinette,” I said a bit sharper than I had meant to. 

“Ooh, last name? Very intimidating,” she teased. 

She did turn off the vibrating part and began slowly and agonizingly pulling the beads out. Each time she pulled one out she would give a thrust into me, the head of the vibrator kissing my cervix and she would press the mini vibrator in harder circles on my clit. 

I could feel my eyes starting to tear up from the overstimulation. My nipples were stinging and with the vibrations through my clit and pussy, the anal bead removal and Marie’s thrusting was driving me towards another orgasm quickly. 

“Marieee,” I cried out, wrapping my legs around her waist without thinking. “Marie oh my god, oh my god, Marie!”

“Truly a beautiful symphony!” Marie sang out. “Come for me again! Bloom for me, my flower!”

Marie pulled out the last two beads without stopping and she pressed hard on my clit, sending shocks up my body. My head was thrown back against the pillow and I couldn’t cover my mouth with my hands like I wish I could to muffle my cries.

This time I could tell it was an orgasm even with the vibrating stimulus. Ripples ran through my body and my arms and legs seized with the climax while I kept chanting her name. I could feel tears running down my cheeks from the over stimulation and the orgasm must have taken more out of me than I thought because after I finished, black overcame my vision. 

Soft. Warm. 

I cracked my eyes open, feeling sore but like I was wrapped in a warm blanket. I was wrapped in a warm blanket. It was incredibly soft and plush and I wanted to go back to sleep. 

I wasn’t sure what happened. I was getting fucked silly by Marie and then I was waking up. I was still naked and I must have been drooling a little in my sleep which was embarrassing and I hoped Marie hadn’t seen me like this. 

Where was Marie? My head hurt and I was sore and didn’t feel like getting up. Her toy box was on the floor next to my bed so she was still close.

My door opened and the French princess came sashaying in. Her walking looked like dancing and her talking sounded like singing. I had no idea how the fuck she did that. She was carrying a silver tray and whatever was on it smelled amazing. 

“You’re awaaake!” Marie sang. “I brought you some food.”

She crawled onto the bed and placed the tray on her lap. She lifted it up to show two crepes, a sandwich, a glass of tea and some macarons. 

“Oui have a savory crepe and sweet crepe, a croque-madame for you madame, a cup of tea and some macarons,” she said. “Also I have a bottle of flavored water with electrolyte for you.”

She wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to her. She smelled sweet and florally. How she wasn’t sweaty and even remotely disheveled and I had no idea. She looked beautiful and collected as ever. I rested my head on her shoulder and she stroked my hair. She pressed a kiss to my sweaty forehead.

“So my flower, what are you hungry for?” She asked.

I went to get the fork but she gently swatted my hand away. I gave her a confused look and she gave me a sweet smile.

“I’ll feed you mon cher, a flower must be properly fed and watered to remain beautiful forever,” she said. “So tell me what you need.”


	25. Gawain: Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloweenier!
> 
> When I don't know what to write and feel a bit off my default is my husband Gawain ^-^ so here's some halloween costume sex w sunshine

“Baaaaabe,” I could hear Gawain call out from the other room. “What’s taking so long?”

“I’m almost ready,” I said from the bathroom while finishing my makeup. “The party isn’t for another half an hour, you don’t have to be so impatient.” 

“I know,” Gawain said. “I don’t want you to rush perfection, even though you’re already perfect to me.”

My cheeks burned a little at his words. He was so cheesy. I finished applying my mascara and put it away before walking out of the bathroom to see him lying across my bed. He was shirtless and wearing golden brown booty shorts and a dog ear headband that matched the color of the shorts. He also had a fluffy tail that matched the other aspects and he wore a collar.

“Love that you went slutty this year,” I said with a little laugh. 

“I always go slutty,” he said with a smile. 

His soft blue eyes drank in my appearance, looking me up and down.

“How did, where did you get that?” He asked softly. 

I could see him getting hard while he saw that I was dressed head to shin in a replica of his armor. He was a few inches taller than me so he knew it wasn’t actually his armor. His breath caught in his throat.

I hadn’t put on my boots yet so I wasn’t completely in my armor. My cloak was made of a mediocre quality and I hoped I could swipe his before we went to the costume party. 

“Oh Da Vinci and Sherlock helped me with this. My cloak sucks, can I borrow yours? I’ll return it after the party, also it smells like you and if I get anxiety at the party, I’ll be soothing for me to wrap myself in.”

“You can borrow it on one condition,” he said. 

“What is it?” I asked. 

“You get over here and we make out until it’s time for the party,” he said, meeting my gaze. 

“Okay, deal,” I said. 

I crawled onto the bed, pressing my lips to his. The armor was light so I could comfortably move and wear it for a few hours, so neither of us flinched when he pulled me on top of him. I slipped my arms around his neck, grabbing the hair on the nape of his neck with one hand while running the other hand through his dirty blond hair. 

One of his hands was holding my face and the other slid down my back to cup my ass through the tight black pants that match the ones he wears in the armor. 

He was breathing heavily and his kisses were hungry and passionate. He was hard and I could feel it through our clothes. He rutted against me, moaning against my mouth. Our kisses deepened, him slipping his tongue into my mouth. I ground my hips against his, making him moan. 

I gently pulled my lips apart from his, making him look up with glossy, lusting eyes and a slightly dazed look. 

“I want to fuck you,” I said. “If you’re fine with that. Let’s fuck before the party.”

Gawain swallowed hard, blinking slowly. 

“I didn’t put my boots on yet because I wanted to fuck you and these are like scuba pants and it would take a lot of time to get them off or at least down so you could put it in me but since you’re dressed as a dog if you wanted to do it doggy, you wouldn’t need to pull it all the way down but if you don’t want to that’s fine. I wouldn’t ever want to pressure you into anything and if you just want to make out that’s fine, it’s no worries. I know it’s our first Halloween as a couple and our relationship is pretty new so of course I don’t want to put any pressure on you and,” I couldn’t stop spewing words since he hadn’t said anything.

Even with me spewing anxious words, he simply laid underneath me, nodding and watching me with his soft eyes. My cheeks were burning and I suddenly was feeling very self conscious. We had only been dating for a few months and I was dressed as him for Halloween. 

I cut myself off mid-sentence and just buried my face in his hot, naked chest. We laid there for a moment and he gently stroked my hair. 

“Are you done with what you were saying?” He said softly. 

I could feel the vibrations through his chest. I nodded without saying anything or looking up.

“Did you want me to kiss you to quiet you?” He asked.

I shrugged.

“I didn’t want to be rude and cut you off,” he said. “If you want me to cut you off with a kiss next time you seem to be rambling, I will. I didn’t want to silence you.”

He with a gentle hand, he raised my face up from his chest. He cupped my face in one hand and I couldn’t help but lean into his touch.

“I was just stunned at how bold you were being,” he said softly. “You dressed as me and look so lovely. I was just so in awe of you and thinking about how lucky I am to have you. I’d love to ravish you for hours my darling. I want to make love to you. As much as I would love to fill you with as much of my seed as you can hold, I wouldn’t want to ruin your pants when it would spill out during the party.”

“So….you want to fuck?” I asked.

“Of course,” he said softly. 

He pressed his lips to mine and gently slipped his hand down to pull my pants down. I grabbed his face with both hands, kissing him passionately. He let go of my face to use both hands to peel my pants off, freeing my wet pussy. He tentatively ran a thick finger down my slit, tracing a circle above my clit. 

I gently squirmed under his touch, leaning back a little in a desperate need for him to apply more pressure. He spread me a little and stroked my clit before slipping the tip of one of his fingers inside my pussy. I moaned against his mouth. He drank in my noises, his eyes soft. 

We didn’t normally use protection when we had sex, him being a servant meant he could turn on and off if he wanted his sperm to be fertile or not so pregnancy was never a worry. I doubted he had condoms but luckily I did. 

“Do you have protection or should I run to Bedivere’s room?” He asked, licking his lips. “He’s always prepared for everything.”

“I have condoms,” I said. “I have one in my bralette.” 

“Oh?”

I sat up and he eagerly unclipped the central slab of the breastplate before throwing it across the room, leaving my stomach exposed and my bralette which was the only clothes I was wearing under the armor. His hand that wasn’t fingering me traced up my abdomen to my breasts before taking the fabric wrapped around my chest for breast support and pulling it under my boobs, the condom falling onto his chest.

I gently tore it open while he pinched and twisted my nipple. He removed his fingers from inside me and brought his hand up to clean my juices off his fingers. His eyes never left mine except when they would flick down to my breasts.

He let go of my nipple to move both hands down to his hips to wriggle his shorts down to free his cock. 

“I’ll take that, thank you,” he said sweetly while taking the condom from me. 

He gently rolled it onto his throbbing cock while licking his lips. 

“You don’t wanna do it doggy style?” I asked, a bit confused since he was dressed like a dog.

“Maybe after the party,” he said. “I want to see your face. You’re incredibly cute right now.”

“Oh my god that’s so sweet,” I whispered. “Okay I need you inside me right now or I’ll start crying.” 

He let out a laugh and I sat up and scooted back until I was straddling his cock. I spread myself a little and was lining up my entrance and his enticingly large member. 

“I’ll never get bored of that sight,” he said with a little whistle. “Your pretty pussy.”

“Oh my god babe.”

I rubbed the head of his dick on my wet entrance a few times before sinking down on it, trembling and letting out a few moans without meaning to. He closed his eyes with a blissful look on his face and let out a huge sigh. 

“God, I’ll never get tired or used to this feeling,” he sighed. “You’re so tight even when you’re turned on. You feel so amazing enveloping my cock.”

I blushed at his words and began riding his cock, my hands on his muscular chest. I could feel my breasts swaying with my movements and his eyes lingering on them. His manhood was thick; thick, hot and throbbing. It wasn’t super long but it was nice and girthy. 

“Mmm, you feel so good,” I whimpered. “You’re so hot. I don’t know why you choose to be with me but I’ll take it.”

He sat up, making me squeak and stop. He stroked my hair with one hand and his other hand was on my lower back. I could feel the warmth of his hand through the armor. 

“You dressed as me for Halloween,” he murmured in my ear. “I don’t know anyone else who would’ve done that. You’re so cute and sweet and I love you.”

I looked into his relaxed, soft blue eyes with surprise. I held his face in my hands, rubbing his cheeks with my thumbs. 

“I love you too,” I whispered. 

It was the first time we had said that to each other. He gave me the softest look I’ve ever seen, a blush creeping across his cheeks. He pressed his forehead to mine and gently rubbed his head against mine. I pulled away for a moment and then smashed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck and running my hands into his hair. I began humping him more excitedly, spurned on by our declarations of love and by the new friction on my clit from him sitting up. His hands were on my hips, encouraging me along.

The words were so fresh on our lips that when our lips parted we couldn’t help but chant them over and over again. He stopped chanting to mark me by biting my neck. His biting made me gasp and throw my head back, cries falling from my lips. 

I could feel my climax bubbling and I gasped out his name. He let go of my neck, meeting my gaze. 

“Awoo,” he murmured. 

“I thought you were a golden retriever,” I panted out.

“Woof,” he said softly.

“I’m close to finishing, you feel so good, I feel so good. I’m gonna come, Gawain, Gawain, I love you,” I cried out. 

My arms were around him, nails digging into his back and I buried my face in the crook of his neck when I came, body trembling and shuttering and me moaning and whimpering into his neck. When I came down from the high of my climax, I couldn’t help but whimper out soft ‘I love you’s’ and press soft kisses to his neck.

After a few minutes, I realized that he wasn’t moving. I looked up at him with surprise and confusion. 

“I’m so sorry,” I said softly. “I should’ve kept going until you finished too.”

He gently stroked my hair and pressed a kiss to my forehead. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “I did finish though.”

I was a little confused.

“I came when you said that you loved me for the first time,” he said softly. “I would say that it was difficult to stay hard after, but it was actually incredibly easy with you looking like that and you saying you loved me.”

My eyes were wide and I buried my face in his chest, my face burning and my chest feeling so warm and full. 

“We have a problem,” I said softly.

“What is it?” He asked, wrapping his arms around me. “It isn’t because of all the ‘I love you’s’ right?”

“The problem is that we’re going to be very late for the Halloween party and that was the only condom I had but I NEED to fuck you more,” I said.

He laughed, kissing me gently.

“How about we wait until after the party and I can fill you with as much of my seed and love you can handle,” he said.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawain? Sweeter than candy!


	26. Ash, Tristan: Survival sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird af combo of boys but I wanted a cloak, Ash and fucking to survive is in Tristan's lore.

I couldn’t help but shudder, rubbing my arms to try and warm myself. I was wearing the Lostbelt Mystic Code that for some reason had a short skirt. It had started snowing heavily so me and my two archers, Tristan and Ashwatthama found shelter in a cave. 

Servants can feel the cold but it doesn’t really bother them and they can turn off sensitivity to cold and heat. So those two were fine. I, on the other hand, was feeling like I was going to get frostbite soon. 

“So cold,” I whined. 

Ash had started a fire for me and I was basically sitting on it to try and get warm. Ash was sitting by the opening of the cave and Tristan was sitting on the other side of the fire from me, strumming his harp and humming. 

The music was soothing and I seemed to have started drifting off and I almost fell face first into the fire. Tristan caught me.

“You need to be careful, if you fall asleep in the cold like this, you might not wake up,” Tristan said. 

He gently unclipped his cloak and wrapped it around me. He gently rubbed my arms for friction heat. 

“We can’t have that happening. I’ll do my best to help,” Tristan said. “In my life I have some experience surviving in the wilderness.” 

“What?” I asked, my eyes fluttering a bit as I struggled to stay awake.

Tristan’s eyes opened a bit, his yellow eyes serious and calm. It was rare to see his eyes so it sent a shiver down my spine. Well, that or the cold. 

“Yes, me and my lover Isolde survived for a few weeks in the wild,” he said with a smirk. “The best way to survive cold like this is sharing body heat, so, I’ll strip down and hold you close, master. And sex is good for making more heat.” 

A blush crept over my cheeks, that or the cold was stinging my cheeks and making them feel warm. 

Ash who had seemed to have been zoned out snapped to attention at the mention of sex. He had a lust filled look in his eyes and leapt to his feet and nearly ran up to us. 

“I have hot blood and am damn hot, I should be the one to do it with master,” Ash said with a smug smile. “You can play music while we smash.”

Tristan turned his head and gave him a death glare with closed eyes.

“Hey, I could use both your heat,” I said. “I’m trying not to freeze to death and I have more than one hole if that’s what you guys need to give me some body heat,” I said. “I just don’t want to die. I’ll gladly get both holes stuffed if it means I don’t get frostbite.”

Tristan smiled smugly at Ash and removed his armor. Ash followed in suit, both of them standing next to me in the nude. I stood up between them, my legs cold and shaking even with Tristan’s cloak.

“Tristan is getting my ass,” I said firmly. “Ash would destroy me and we don’t have lube.” 

“Fine, my seed in your womb will keep your belly hot for a while anyway,” Ash said. “My seed’s pretty potent so don’t be surprised if you’re pregnant after we beat the Crypter’s ass.”

He slipped his hot, strong arms around my waist, pulling me to him and my knees buckling. Ash’s arm held me from falling on the cold stone floor. 

“I don’t care,” I said softly, pressing against him as much as I could. “I’ll worry about that when I’m not freezing.”

“Damn, you are cold. You look like a bit of a needy slut to be so clingy, I know I’m hot but damn,” Ash smirked. 

“Please,” I whimpered. “Let’s get started. Can you sit down?”

Ash smiled, pressing a hot kiss to my forehead while he stripped my panties off. He gently and carefully sat down on the floor, his hot erection stiff against my abdomen. 

“Don’t take the cloak off Tristan,” I whimpered while shamelessly humping against Ash’s hot manhood. “But warm my back.”

I felt Tristan strip the cloak from me and he spread it across his shoulders, making me tremble. I turned to complain but Tristan knelt behind me and wrapped his arms around me. His warm chest pressed against my back. I could feel the knight’s stiffness against my back.

“Oh, that’s nice,” I murmured. “Thanks you two.”

“If ya feelin’ warm now, wait until you’ve been shot with a load or two,” Ash said smugly. “And this is for survival so no need to get touchy feely and sappy about it.”

I was feeling cozy and relaxing now. I wasn’t super horny but being sandwiched between the two handsome, naked men was turning me on and I was getting wet. I wanted to be warmer and their pretty dicks were so tantalizing and pretty. I pressed my cold nose to Ash’s chest, making him flinch a little.

“I don’t know what you mean but can you guys put it in now?” I asked. 

Ash laughed and pressed my face into his chest. I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his warm chest.

“I was sayin’ I’d like to just raw ya and not have to kiss or be sappy or shit,” Ash said.

“If you want this to be sappy and loving, let me know and I’ll be tender,” Tristan murmured in my ear. 

“Mm, I don’t care,” I murmured. 

I stood up, my legs having more circulation so I was able to stand up. Tristan looked like he wanted to stand with me, but I only stood for a moment. I grabbed Ash’s face, pressed my lips gently and sweetly to his and then sank down on his cock. 

It felt incredible, his thick, hot member filling my pussy, the heat radiating through my entire middle. I didn’t move for a minute, my face back in his chest and my cold hands on his warm hips. I was relaxed enough that when Tristan slipped into my ass I only squeaked but then relaxed so he could slide into me easier. 

“Let me have your hands,” Tristan murmured into my ear. 

His arms ran over mine and I pulled my hands off Ash’s chest and Tristan covered them with his own, entwining our fingers and holding them to my chest. The cloak was covering his arms, making it almost completely cover me. 

“Are you comfortable?” Tristan asked softly in my ear. “You feel very good and you seem to be warming up a bit.”

“Yeah,” I said, relishing how full I was with the two handsome men’s cocks in me. 

“You wanna start movin’ or should I start movin’ ya? The bard can do his own work,” Ash grumbled. 

“Mmm,” I groaned. “Can I be a cock warmer for a few more minutes? Please?” 

“Eh?” Ash asked. “Usually a cock warmer is warming up the cock, not sappin’ the heat from it.”

“Let the lady decide, Ashwatthama,” Tristan said. “Don’t rush her. She’s holding both of us inside her right now. If she wants warmth and to just stay like this, we should let her until she’s ready or wants to progress past this.”

“You knights are so annoying,” Ash sighed.

“It’s an honor to be with a lovely woman, Ashwatthama. You should act like it and be more considerate,” Tristan said.

“Of course it’s bitchin’ to be with a babe but she’d be warmer if she was full of my seed,” Ash snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Boys, stop arguing,” I murmured. “Just, give me another minute.” 

Ash grumbled something and cupped my cheek, looking at me fondly as I leaned into his warm palm. 

“Damn, you’re so cute, I want you to be full of my cum,” Ash grumbled. 

“Patien-” Tristan started saying but was cut off when Ash wrapped his arms around me and Tristan, squeezing both of them deeper inside me.

“Ahh,” I whimpered out. “Fiiiiine Ash! Tristan do you wanna do some work or should we make Ash do it?” 

“I can pull my weight in warming and fucking you,” Tristan said.

“Okay,” I said. 

I leaned my head back against Tristan, rubbing against him. If his eyes were open I would’ve gazed into them. 

I gently began to ride Ash’s dick, savoring the friction against my clit and heat from said friction. Ash let out a deep sigh, enjoying the feeling as it would seem.

The tempo with Tristan and Ash started odd, Tristan doing his best to keep tempo with me. When Ash seemed to get fed up with the awkward dance of me and Tristan’s riding tempos, he put his hands on Tristan’s hips, moving the both of us together. 

“Welp,” Tristan said, resigning to his fate of being manhandled by Ash. “May as well relax and focus on you then, dear.” 

Tristan nibbled my ear, making me shudder. His fingers were still entwined with mine and he moved our hands to grope my breasts but it was basically just me groping myself and I couldn’t help but giggle. 

“What?” His smooth voice was in my ear. 

“You can let go of my hands if you want to fondle my tits,” I replied. 

“I like holding your hand so I’ll only let go of one,” he murmured.

He did as he said, slipping a hand under my shirt to grope my breast. Thankfully his hand wasn’t cold and he slid his hand under my bra. He gently toyed with my nipple, his breathing heavy and hot in my ear.

“You girls can keep telling each other secrets, I’m just gonna keep using her as a cock sleeve,” Ash grunted. His breathing was labored since he was doing all the work and he was determined. 

“You’re doing amazing sweetie,” I said, running my free hand up to Ash’s face to pull his face down to mine so I could kiss him. 

He SAID he didn’t care if it was sweet fucking but my kiss seemed to drive him forward, picking up our tempo. He also held me down harder on him, making me moan against his mouth as my clit was ground harder against him and Tristan’s dick was rubbing harder inside me. 

“Ash,” I whined, muffled against his lips. “Ahhh, Ash.”

He pulled his lips from mine, staring down at me with smoldering eyes. 

“What?” He asked.

“Ahh, Ash, I’m gonna finish soon,” I said, feeling my climax rising. “Ahh, you both feel amazing. I hope you two finish soon, because I’m gonna.” 

“Don’t worry about me,” Tristan hummed in my ear. 

“I wasn’t,” grunted Ash. “Besides, I’m nutting now.”

He was, his seed like lava spilling into my womb, sending me over the edge. When I was shaking and spasming with orgasm, he stopped moving us. Luckily my pussy spasming with climax sent Tristan over the edge too, him biting my neck while he finished in my ass. 

Ash’s cum was hot, very hot. I understood why he was desperate to get it inside of me since I could feel the heat radiating through my core. It felt like he was gushing into me for minutes before he let out a deep sigh and cupped my face. 

“You look like you’re enjoying the feeling of being so full,” he said softly. 

I didn’t say anything but nodded into his warm hand. I was feeling very warm and comfortable now. Tristan pulled out and draped the cloak on me before reforming his armor. He sat next to Ash and began lightly plucking at his harp. 

“You’re warm enough now, you can nap if you need to, master. You aren’t in any risk and the storm won’t let up for a while,” Tristan said. 

“Mmm,” I moaned. 

I nuzzled into Ash’s chest, his cock still deep in me and holding his seed in me. I wrapped myself in Tristan’s cloak and Ash ran his warm hands up and down my back.

“You can rest,” Ash said. I could hear his voice rumbling through his chest. “You’re safe and warm now.”

“Mmm,” I groaned and drifted to sleep to the sound of soft harp music, full, safe and warm.


	27. Chiron: Outdoor sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a friend of a friend! 
> 
> And I have Chiron on the brain because I'm picking him with the SR ticket!

“Help,” I cried weakly. “Someone please help me.”

My voice was shredded from crying out for help. My head was spinning and my body was slowly in the process of being crushed in the hand of a cyclops. I had been on my way to Athens but was attacked by the monster that was currently slowly clenching its fingers down on me. I fit in the monster’s palm and was struggling and screaming to no avail.

“Help! Someone! Anyone!” I cried out weakly. 

I could hear something approaching, someone I suppose, on horseback. 

“Help,” I rasped out, my voice breaking.

I heard the cyclops roar and felt it lurch forwards before it suddenly opening its hand and I started falling to the ground. I was about 10 feet off the ground and was ready to fall to my death since there was no way I could catch myself. 

Luckily my savior was able to dash in and catch me in a flash, his strong arms catching me easily as if I weighed nothing. My head was spinning and I relaxed in my rescuer’s arms. He shifted to hold me in one arm, cradling me against his chest. 

He pointed up with his free hand, shining the illuminating stars at twilight. I looked up at him, his handsome face framed by his long brown hair.

“This is a blow that pierces the stars!” His deep, soothing voice rumbled through his chest and I could feel it. “My arrow has already been let loose! Antares Snipe!”

There was a piercing noise and I looked up as a bright light came streaking down from the sky, piercing clean through the cyclops. 

The cyclops let out a roar before collapsing with a huge thud. The man who saved me gazed down at me, gently tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. 

“Oh, madam,” he said softly, averting his soft green eyes. “Your chiton has slipped.”

“Oh,” I said softly, looking down. 

He was right, one of my breasts was out and I fixed it so I was decent. 

“Thank you for saving me,” I said, my voice soft and raspy. “You’re my hero. Who are you?” 

“It’s alright,” he said, his voice soothing. “My name is Chiron, I’m a sage that trains heroes. Why were you alone out here?”

“I was on my way to Athens,” I said. “Almost dying wasn’t my plan.”

“I should think so,” he said. “I’ll escort you to Athens. It would be a shame for the world if a beautiful maiden such as yourself would perish.”

My head was still spinning but I couldn’t contain my blush at his words. He was so kind and strong and he had saved me and caught me. 

“Thank you,” I murmured. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a bit, can I ride your horse with you?” 

He let out a soft laugh and his horse laid down and he gently placed me on my feet. I then saw him clearly and my face flushed deeper. He was the horse. He was a centaur. 

“Oh,” I said, my face burning. “Sorry if this is odd to ask, but may I get a ride on your back?”

“But of course,” he said softly. 

He offered his hand to help me get on his back and I gratefully took it. I straddled his back and gently sat down, feeling embarrassed that I wasn’t wearing any underwear. His fur was soft and silky and he stood. I almost fell off his back while he stood up so I panicked and wrapped my arms around his torso. 

“Sorry if this is awkward,” I said softly. 

“Not at all,” he replied. “As long as you’re comfortable and don’t fall. I will do my best to take a smooth and easy way to Athens.”

“Very well,” I said softly, my hands pressed to his abdomen. 

He was wearing a white and brown tunic and it smelled comforting and earthy. It was soft to the touch and I felt like I was becoming a bit drowsy. 

He started walking, his hooves making gentle, smooth and rhythmic thumps. The sky was getting dark and I entwined my fingers with each other, taking a deep inhale of his scent before starting to drift off, feeling safe.

When I roused, I was laying on his back, my head on his back haunches. He was sitting, legs tucked under him. He seemed to have his eyes closed and I wasn’t sure if he was sleeping or not. 

I drowsily ran a hand on his soft fur, enjoying the relaxing and gentle sensation. I couldn’t help but gently rub my cheek against his fur. How I was laying I could feel his withers by my groin and I couldn’t help but scoot back a little so it was against my crotch. Something about this man made me feel something. I gently rubbed my slit on the bump of his equine back through my chiton’s skirt. It felt amazing. 

This would be romantic if I wasn’t just shamelessly grinding against a centaur’s back. The scenery was lovely, we were in a little clearing in a forest with a great view of the stars. There were fireflies sometimes lighting up in the clearing. He shifted a little, making me muffle a moan. I looked up at him to see him smiling and glancing down at me. 

I stopped and hid my face against his flank, my cheeks burning. 

“You don’t have to stop,” he said. “You look so lovely and it’s incredibly flattering and sensual to see you getting off on me, and it’s likely you’re getting off to me.”

“How did we get into this position?” I asked. 

“You fell asleep on my back and you almost fell off so I thought it was time for a break so you could rest. I was just resting and keeping watch,” he said. “But it’s ungentlemanly to confess that I’ve been watching you, but you just look so lovely.”

I felt so embarrassed, both to be caught and to be grinding and masturbating to the hero whose back I was currently laying on.

“I would’ve just let you continue but I’m afraid I had to reposition a little because I’m afraid I’m turned on and my manhood is, uh, stiff.” 

I felt a little dizzy with excitement and arousal knowing that an incredible, handsome, powerful man was aroused by me. I swallowed hard, gently grinding against him, rubbing my thighs together while not looking at him. He shifted again and I let out a whimper. 

“What lovely sounds you make,” Chiron said. “May I, perhaps, help you out?”

“I should be helping YOU out,” I said softly. “You saved me, I’ll help you out as my thanks for your bravery.”

I gently got off of him, standing before him and stripping off my white flowing gown, leaving me bare before him. He was still sitting as a centaur and I strode up to him, the moonlight illuminating my naked body. He drank in my appearance until our faces were nearly touching and I gently wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Wow,” he whispered. “You’re even more beautiful like that.”

Chiron’s arms gently wrapped around my bare waist, holding me gently. One of my hands ran up into his hair and the other hand I slid down to the edge of his tunic. I gently tugged his tunic up, trying to get him to meet my nude state. 

He released my waist and pulled his tunic off, freeing his chest to the moonlight. I drank in his appearance for a moment, savoring the look of his muscular chest and abdomen. I couldn’t help but reach out and run my hands down his chest and abs. His green eyes met mine and I looked away shyly. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured. 

He gently cupped my face in one hand and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I pressed against him, my breasts pressing against his. His other hand was on my lower back and I placed one of my hands over his, gently holding his hand where it was and I turned my head a little, taking his thumb in my mouth. He let out a deep sigh as he watched me innocently suck his thumb while gazing into his eyes. 

“Oh gods,” he breathed. “Oh my gods, I beg of you, take my cock.”

I gently released his thumb with a pop, rubbing my face into his hand. I gave him the best sultry look I could muster. 

“To see you like this in the moonlight, I don’t wish to incur the wrath of Aphrodite but you’re the most beautiful woman in the world,” he murmured. “I need to kiss you.” 

I pressed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing against him as much as I could. His one hand was firm on my face, holding mine close to his. His other hand was on my lower back, pressing my core to him. 

Our kiss deepened and I slid a hand down to where his manhood would be, but him being a centaur, I was just stroking his horse pecs. 

I let out a whine of protest against his lips and he got the hint, changing into his human form. He was still kneeling and I slipped my hand down to his stiff manhood, gently cupping him. He let out a deep, gentle moan against my lips. I happily drank in the noises, knowing I was making him feel good. I gently ran my fingers up his manhood and toyed with the tip. I broke off the kiss, pressing my forehead to his and gazing into his eyes. A smile was touching both of our lips. 

“Can you give yourself, your REAL manhood? Please?” I asked.

He blinked in surprise, his cheeks flushing at me asking him for his centaur cock.

“Really?” 

“Not that I’m saying your manhood is disappointing, but I’d like your centaur cock if you’re okay with that,” I said softly.

He pressed his lips to mine again and I could feel his manhood growing back to its full size, over 30 inches. I could feel myself growing more excited by the minute. 

“You’re really okay with this?” He asked softly. “If it’s too much let me know.”

I pressed my lips to his passionately while toying with the flared head of his cock. He let out whimpers against my lips. His cock was delicious and making me feel so lustful. 

“I’ll let you know,” I said. 

I knelt down next to him, eagerly running my eyes and fingers up and down his manhood. I tried to figure out the best way to get to it. Chiron seemed to note my dilemma. 

“Not to presume but here, let me help you out a little,” he said softly. 

He cupped my ass and lifted me easily so I was straddling his legs and I was face to face with his manhood. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself against his manhood, excitedly grinding against his thick, girthy cock. I felt like such a pervert but I couldn’t help but take a deep inhale of his musky scent. I could almost feel myself drooling in anticipation. 

“I need to taste you,” I whimpered. “Please keep holding me like this.” 

“I’d hold you like this for years,” he murmured. 

The flared tip was close to my face so I gave him a tentative lick. He tasted nice, a dusky masculine, earthy taste. I couldn’t help but start humping while I was licking the shaft by the head. 

I felt an odd urge overcome me so I opened my mouth as wide as I could and took the head of his manhood inside of me. It was an amazing feeling. I tried to take as much of him in my mouth but I couldn’t take a lot before choking. One of his hands flew to my face, keeping me from gagging on more of his cock than I could handle.

“Hey,” he said softly and soothingly. “You feel so amazing, I’m so impressed with you taking me in your mouth at all. Don’t force yourself. I want you to feel good too.”

His eyes were glossy with pleasure and I relaxed and stopped forcing myself to take him deeper. My eyes were fluttering and watering from choking but that was eased up and he gently dried my eyes. His breathing was deep and gentle. He gently stroked my full cheek with his thumb. 

I pressed myself closer to him and he pressed my groin closer to his, making me whimper around his cock. My hands were stroking up and down his shaft and I was sucking good and hard on the head of his manhood. 

“Mmm,” I couldn’t help but moan. 

He tasted so good and he was feeling good and that made me feel good. Also the friction on my slit was incredible, my arousal wettening his manhood. My breathing was heavy and I felt like a slut, mindlessly humping his cock and drooling around the head while running my hands up and down him, trying to touch and have as much of him as I could.

His manhood was twitching and my mind was foggy with lust and pleasure. He stopped me.

“Wait,” he murmured. “I’m very close but I want to finish inside you.”

I stopped my humping and rubbing. With a loud pop I released him from my mouth and looked up at him. 

“What?” I asked softly. “You want to cum in me?”

“If you’re alright with it,” he murmured, caressing my cheek. “Don’t force yourself to take more than you can, alright?”

I stood up on shaky legs, my hands on his shoulders while I lined up and sank down onto his manhood. I could pretty comfortably take over half of him since I was so wet. I swallowed hard and sank down to take almost all of him. I could feel tears pricking my eyes from how stretched I was feeling. It felt amazing though so I let myself drop and I took all of him, making me shriek. 

“Are you okay? Are you in pain?” He was very concerned. 

“I’m okay, you’re big, wow,” I babbled, my head spinning. 

I pressed a gentle hand to my stomach and felt the massive bulge. The stretch and feeling of being that full made me so happy and warm. My thoughts were foggy and my body seemed to just care about pleasure. I don’t know when I started humping him but I realized I was. 

“Ah, you feel so amazing, Chiron, you’re so big my gods,” I was hardly able to form coherent words.

My fingers were entwined around his neck and one of his hands was on my upper back and the other on my lower back. He was pressing my lower back closer to him, giving my clit more friction and making me gasp out. Chiron was also panting, gently thrusting up into me. 

“You don’t have to talk,” he panted out. “You feel amazing, so tight. I can’t believe you’re able to take all of me.”

“I’m, I’m close,” I stammered out as I felt like electricity was running through my abdomen. 

“Come when you wish,” he said coolly. 

“I, I am,” I whimpered out before yelling without meaning to. “OH GODS, I’M COMING.”

I did, my body spasming and shrieks slipping from my mouth as Chiron gently and passionately kissed me to muffle the cries. Waves of pleasure wracked me while I climaxed. 

It was a good thing he was holding me because when I came down from my high, I went almost entirely limp. My head lolled back and he gently moved it so my head was resting on his chest, my arms loosely around his back while he used me like a cocksleeve. I really didn’t mind, he felt amazing and would gladly be his cocksleve any day of the week. 

I must have accidentally said part of that out loud because he pressed a kiss to my head, holding me close to him. 

“I hope you mean that,” he murmured. “I’d like you to be my consort and to put a foal in you. Such a beautiful maiden to be mounted by a beast.”

“You saved me from the beast,” I said, my words slurring. “You’re my hero, I’ll gladly be yours. You saved my life and it’s yours now.” 

“Then be mine,” he grunted. 

“I’m yours,” I said drowsily.

He came in me at those words, pumping my womb full of his seed and grunting. The stimulation of being flooded with his hot seed deep inside me made me tremble and he held me gently. I was feeling so tired and overstimulated that I curled up into his chest and seemed to fall asleep. 

When my eyes fluttered open, I was looking at the stars. I was back in my dress and extended a hand since the constellation Sagittarius looked so close I could touch it. Sagittarius gently grasped my hand and held it to his face. 

“Why did we never fuck with my horse cock before?” Chiron said softly, stroking my hair with his free hand, my head resting in his lap. 

“You were always too afraid of hurting me,” I said softly. “And was that proposal real?”

“Reach for Sagittarius with your other hand,” he said, kissing my fingers. 

I reached up and saw I was now wearing a ring that shone brighter than the stars.


	28. Arthur and Arthur Alter (Lancer): Spitroasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! sorry ive been slow to keep updating! but i have a few more fics for kinktober coming!
> 
> For a friend!
> 
> Reader is gender neutral!

I was in quite a pickle. 

Well that wasn’t quite true. The pickle was in me. 

That wasn’t quite true either. 

Arthur was prepping me for his pickle. In almost a role reversal of what we usually did, he was the one kneeling this time. He was eagerly swiping his tongue over my asshole. 

I wasn’t a huge fan of receiving things like this but he was getting me ready to take his cock. I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by the noises I was making as the blond man ate my ass. He seemed to be satisfied with his work and sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Can you turn around and get me the lube?” He asked sweetly.

“Of course,” I said, doing as he asked. 

I was now turned to face him and he gently squirted some of the lube onto his fingers before running his tongue up me and slipping a finger into my asshole. It was a little cold and I flinched and he took note of it. 

“You okay?” He asked.

He looked so cute, kneeling between my legs, a blush across his cheeks, his dick hard between his legs and his hands spreading my ass, his second finger slipping into me. 

“With a view like this how could I not be?” I asked, running a hand through his blond locks. 

He trembled a little at my words, gently shifting so he was straddling one of my legs, his fingers now in to the knuckle. He scooted forward so his hot cock was pressed against my leg. He rested his chin on my hip, looking up to me while massaging my ass and rutting against my leg. 

“You look so cute,” I said softly. 

I cupped Arthur’s face in my hand, stroking his cheek. He leaned into my touch before taking my thumb in his mouth. He moaned around it gently, sucking and whimpering. He added a third finger, gently rubbing inside of me while he humped my leg. 

“So cute,” I hummed. “My cute little king of sluts.”

“Only for you,” Arthur hummed, his words muffled by my thumb. “Are you good to go?”

“Yeah, you’ve been a good boy. You’re soooo cute like that but you can put it in now.”

Arthur released my thumb with a pop, his tongue sneaking out of his mouth to lick it while he stopped rutting against my leg that had started to get wet with his precum. His fingers were gently removed from my ass, leaving me feeling empty. He got up on shaky legs and I felt myself roughly pushed over and the clink of armor behind me and a stiff cock rubbing against my prepped hole. 

“Larthur,” I heard Arthur hiss. “Get out.”

Larthur? That would make sense with the sound of armor since Arthur was naked. How long had the alter been there? 

“Nah, I want in,” I heard Larthur’s cool voice. “We can share, can’t we little brother?”

I stood and stepped forward before turning to face them both. They both were so handsome and hard, Larthur standing a head taller than Arthur. Larthur was wearing the silly shirt under his armor that left almost all of his chest and stomach bare and open. His cool yellow eyes casually taking in my naked figure. 

“Arthur, I wouldn’t mind if you both were here,” I said. “It would be fun, well, in my opinion.”

Larthur gave Arthur a shit eating grin and stepped up to me. He gently and tenderly grasped my face with one hand and his other hand was around my waist, before I could say or do anything, he dipped me and kissed me passionately. His lips were soft and yet he was firm, his tongue pressing into my mouth. He coaxed my tongue into his mouth as he wanted. He vigorously sucked my tongue, enjoying feeling me quirm under him. He then pulled his face from mine and pulled me upright. I was left with my mouth open and tongue out. Larthur cheekily patted my cheek while I felt myself standing there like a dunce.

“Thanks for letting me in on this, I’m gonna have fun,” Larthur hummed.

Arthur pushed in, shoving Larthur aside. He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind and protectively pressing me against him. An excited shiver ran down my spine at how protective Arthur was being and feeling his stiff manhood pressed against me.

“Fine,” Arthur snapped. “But I prepped their ass so it’s mine.”

“Fair is fair,” Larthur said with a shrug. “I’ll clean up then.”

A soft growl rose in Arthur’s chest, vibrating against my chest. I couldn’t help but tremble at that. He slid a hand to my groin, spreading my legs before slipping inside of me.

“Arthur,” I said, unable to keep the surprise out of my voice. “You seem almost aggressive all of a sudden.”

“Yeah,” he growled softly, nibbling my neck. “I usually don’t have to share and as it would seem, I’m not very generous with my lovers.”

“Aw, well I don-” my words were cut short by Larthur walking up, shoving Arthur’s face from my neck and pulling my face down, hitting me in the face with his manhood. 

I couldn’t help but jerk my head back and letting out a surprised cry. I would’ve made a cry anyway but considering that he just jabbed his dick against my nose, I was even more caught off guard and didn’t have his cock to muffle it.

“Did I hit your eye?” Larthur asked. 

“No,” I said.

“Good,” Larthur said before stuffing my mouth with his sausage. “Then I don’t feel bad. It was a cute noise though.”

I went to touch Larthur but Arthur tangled his fingers with mine and pulled my arms back, making me wince in pain.

“I want your hands,” Arthur said sharply before realizing he was being harsh. “I want your touch. I’d rather not share you at all, but I want your hands for myself.”

I tried to nod to show Arthur I understood but just ended up bobbing my head on Larthur’s manhood. So I tried to do the universal sound of agreement, ‘mhm’ but that was just muffled and vibrated around Larthur’s cock too. 

“You feel nice,” Larthur praised. “Very nice. He can have your hands, I’ll just take your head.”

Larthur snorted at his own joke and held my face in his hands. Well, my head more like. His fingers entwined in my hair and kept me from pulling up too far, his strong, muscular arms forcing my head back down on his manhood. He had a stronger male musk to him than Arthur does and it was intoxicating. I would’ve liked to have held the tip of Larthur in my mouth and swirled my tongue over him, enjoying the precum, but he was forcing himself deeper in so I settled with the bobbing and swiping my tongue across him. Larthur seemed to know how big he was and how deep he could press himself inside of me to juuuuuuust avoid triggering my gag reflex. 

Arthur’s fingers were awkwardly tangled with mine as he thrust into my prepared hole. His hips were snapping sharply against mine, making a slapping noise when we made contact. I tried to free my fingers from his because the hand holding was hurting a little. 

This displeased the once and future king who let out a growl, digging his fingers into hands more. I whined against Larthur’s dick in protest but Arthur wasn’t having it until I flapped my hands as much as I could to try and get him to let go. He took the hint at last and let go cautiously.

“What is it?” He asked.

I grabbed his hands in mine, slipping one down to stroke between my legs and the other on my hip with my hand over his. 

“Mmm, is this better for you?” Arthur purred. “Your hands are still mine so I’m fine with this.” 

I tried to say ‘mhm’ but again was muffled by cock. My attempts at talking/humming must have been good stimulus for Larthur who began thrusting into my mouth while pulling my head down on him. I was trying to suck him as hard as I could while he pushed my head more vigorously. I let my neck go limp, my head at his will and mercy.

“Damn,” Larthur grunted. “You’re feeling damn good. Sucking me good while I’m fucking your face. How cute, you’re giving me control.”

I was feeling good enough to not care about him brushing the back of my throat with his throbbing tip. Arthur was stroking me good and his nails digging into my hips and the two were panting and happily thrusting into my holes. 

I couldn’t help but start moaning when I pressed Arthur’s hand harder over my groin and his thrusts became shorter and faster, his breathing growing heavier and more excited. Larthur’s breathing was more refined and casual but it seemed that he was also excited by how he was twitching in my mouth. 

“Haa, haa, haa,” Arthur panted. “You’re mine, don’t forget that. I won’t let you forget that.” 

“Hahaha, I’ll make you forget about him in an hour,” Larthur grunted. 

Larthur’s thrusts were speeding up as well and I nearly choked when he pulled my head down hard, jabbing himself into the back of my throat before he spilled his seed into my mouth, making me fight choking and gagging with him brushing my tonsils with his shaft. He grunted contentedly as he was finishing. After his seed was done spilling into my mouth, he held his cock there, seemingly enjoying watching me struggle to swallow his cum around his cock. 

Once he was satisfied with me drinking it, he pulled out of my mouth, pulled his bottom up to put away his cock and knelt before me, his face at the same level as mine. When my mouth was open, I couldn’t help but gasp for breath and cough. My ass and groin were still being stimulated by Arthur so my breathing was rough and ragged and I was letting out grunts and moans. Larthur’s cool yellow eyes met mine. He grinned before pressing his face to mine, his tongue taking advantage of my open mouth. 

I could feel my climax building and by his grunts and whines, it sounded like he was close too. I was feeling so good and pressed Arthur’s hands harder on mine, encouraging him. Larthur was holding my face in his hands, moaning as I sucked his tongue while my eyes were fluttering. I was moaning too now. 

“Come for me,” Arthur cried out. 

I did, my knees shaking and a shudder running up my spine while waves of pleasure wracked me. Arthur seemed to have been waiting for my climax before his because as soon as my climax started, he finished as well. 

“Ah, ahhh,” Arthur groaned out. “I love you. You’re mine. You’re mine.”

‘I’m yours,” I whimpered around Larthur’s tongue. “I’m yours.”

I could feel Arthur’s seed gushing into me, his hot cum filling my ass. He was trembling as well, letting go of my hands to run his hands down my back. He went to bend over to lay against my back but in a flash Larthur’s arm was around my waist and slung me over his shoulder, separating me and Arthur. 

“Arthur,” I cried out in surprise. “Larthur, what are you doing?”

Larthur draped his cloak over my naked body before turning and carrying me out of Arthur’s room. 

“Larthur, they’re mine!” Arthur snarled.

“I said I’d do clean up,” Larthur said while starting down the hallway. “So I figured I’d take care of them in my room.”

“Oh,” Arthur said before sprinting out of his room with a start, materializing clothes as he went. “Wait, no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and everything! I'm in awe of how much support you guys have been giving!!


End file.
